La venganza de Anubis
by Er Deivi
Summary: Secuela de Aventura en Cumbres Borrascosas. A la víspera del festival de la Luna Llena, un peligro sellado hace mucho tiempo está a punto de despertar y sumirlo todo en el caos. ¿Podrán detenerlo las monstruitas?
1. Se acabaron las distancias

Bienvenidos todos una historia más. Tras unas merecidas vacaciones, y tal como os dije, aquí está la continuación de "Aventura en Cumbres Borrascosas". Esta será mi quinta historia de Monster High, y la tercera larga. Este nuevo fic se encuadraría cronológicamente tras los especiales "Monstruitas sobre ruedas", "Scaris, un viaje monstruosamente fashion" y "Regreso de Scaris. Un viaje de miedo". Como es habitual, hay algunas salvedades que os detallaré al final de este capítulo. ¿Que no habéis visto todos estos especiales? Pues ya estáis tardando si no queréis perderos en la trama de esta historia.

**Además, habrá otras novedades, que ya os iré detallando gradualmente.**

**Entretanto, ha llegado la hora de empezar esta nueva historia, pero a diferencia de las demás, voy a empezarla "correctamente", o sea con... ¡Música!**

_**Monster, Monster High**_

_**Monster High, Monster, Monster High**_

_**Freaky, chic 'n' fly**_

_**Monster High**_

_**Where student bodies lie**_

_**Ay, Frankie's got me fallin' apart**_

_**Uhh, Draculaura's stealin' my heart (heart)**_

_**Clawdeen Wolf ya make me howl at the moon (howl)**_

_**Lagoona you're the finest fish in this lagoon (Ah!)**_

_**Cleo de Nile you so beguile**_

_**Even though you act so vile**_

_**And Deuce has stone cold style**_

_**These are my boos, my skeleton crew**_

_**A little strange, but so are you**_

_**Don't you wanna be a Monster too?**_

**Sí, es la Fright Song de Monster High. Siempre suena al comienzo de cada especial y me pareció oportuno ponerla aquí también**

**Disclaimer: Monster High es una creación de Garrett Sander y Kellee Riley, y sus derechos pertenecen a Mattel. **

**Este fic tiene el único propósito de entretener a los fans de Monster High en español**.

**Bien, y ahora, sin más prolegómenos, ¡empieza la historia!**

**(Cuenta atrás de cine)**

Capítulo 1. Se acabaron las distancias

Cleo de Nile se encontraba en su dormitorio, hablando por su teléfono, una de sus actividades favoritas, cuando no estaba yendo de compras o saliendo con su novio. Estaba al filo de la medianoche, pero eso no parecía importarle

- Como te digo – decía a su interlocutora –. Toda la tarde haciendo cola para comprar unos modelitos. ¿Pero quién se han creído que son para hacerme esperar a mi? En fin, que por esperar me retrasé para la sesión de manicura, por lo que tuve que posponer la sesión de bronceado, y luego...

Una voz de pronto interrumpió sus pensamientos

- ¡No, no y no! – gritó la voz, exhausta – ¡No hay manera! ¡Pero si estas piezas antes encajaban!

Cleo volvió a su teléfono

- Te llamo luego – dijo

Cleo colgó. Entonces se dirigió a la habitación de la que provenía la voz. En la estancia se hallaba sentada frente a un escritorio una chica de ojos morados con una larga melena de pelo azul celeste con trenzas en amarillo y negro recogido en una gran coleta que le llegaba hasta más allá de la cintura . La parte superior de su atuendo consistía en unas vendas, sobre las cuales llevaba una banda de tela azul cruzada desde la parte derecha de su cintura y que desembocaba en su hombro izquierdo. Llevaba una falda azul oscuro, y un cinturón de oro, al igual que pendientes, pulseras, un colgante y un coletero hechos del mismo material. En ese momento se encontraba armando lo que parecían unas piezas de rompecabezas hechas de oro

- ¿Todavía estás con eso, Nefera? – preguntó Cleo

La hermana mayor de Cleo cesó en su actividad. Esta nunca se hubiera creído que su hermana se tomara tan en serio el ponerse a montar el Puzzle Milenario

- ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! – dijo Nefera –. Pero como me llamo Nefera que voy a recomponer este objeto

- Sí, lo que tú digas – dijo Cleo, que le siguió la corriente, y la dejó tratando nuevamente de recomponer el objeto

Por una vez se alegraba de que Nefera tuviera algo con lo que estar distraída con algo y la dejara en paz. Normalmente se pasaba el día molestándola. Pero aun así le parecía excesivo el que dedicara tanto tiempo a reconstruir aquel objeto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Cleo y Nefera dirimían sus asuntos, lejos de allí, en Scaris, eran las cuatro de la tarde. Una gárgola macho de pelo azul y ojos verdes, que iba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello. En ese momento circulaba por las calles de la ciudad conduciendo un magnífico automóvil biplaza morado con dibujos negros que pertenecía a alguien que era muy importante para él.

Tras unos minutos de conducción, aparcó el vehículo junto a una casa sobre cuya azotea una anciana gárgola oteaba el horizonte. Él se bajó del vehículo

- Aquí le dejo el automóvil, señora Goyle – dijo con acento francés –. Gracias por prestármelo

La anciana gárgola le guiñó el ojo, pero se le quedó mirando con gesto de preocupación. Mientras, él suspiró

- Sí, la echo de menos – dijo él –. Tanto tiempo separados y se vuelve a marchar. Lo entiendo, es allí donde estudia, y donde están sus padres y tiene a sus amigas

La anciana gárgola movió la cabeza con gesto afirmativo

- _Oh, la, la! _– dijo – Tendría que haberme ido yo también. Al fin y al cabo, nada me retiene aquí

De pronto, adoptó una expresión de sorpresa

- ¡Eso es! – dijo – ¡Eso tengo que hacer! Yo también iré a estudiar a Monster High. Así no tendremos por qué estar separados

La anciana gárgola sonrió. Parece que el chico había tomado una decisión

- ¡Gracias por todo! – dijo, mientras se ponía en camino –. ¡Voy a prepararme ahora mismo para ir a ver a su nieta! _Au revoir!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella noche (la de Scaris), él estaba en el monstruopuerto. Su versatilidad le había permitido dejar rápidamente todo listo para emprender aquel viaje rumbo a aquellas tierras lejanas y desconocidas donde estaba la gárgola de sus sueños.

Los minutos hasta que logró embarcar se le hicieron terriblemente largos. Afortunadamente llegó por fin el momento en que embarcó en un enorme avión azulado con dibujos de telarañas que llevaba el símbolo de una calavera con un ala esquelética a un lado. Nunca antes había tenido la ocasión de viajar en uno, por lo que se sentía muy nervioso.

A pocos segundos de despegar, el avión empezó a agitarse. Él se aferró a su asiento mientras el avión despegaba suavemente. El avión poco a poco empezó a ganar velocidad. Segundos más tarde, se elevó lentamente en el aire. Una vez estuvieron volando, al fin pudo relajarse. Tenía por delante un vuelo de unas cuantas horas. Podía ir relajado. Se puso a leer una revista de moda.

De pronto, reparó en quién estaba sentado a su lado. Se trataba de una chica gato de piel blanquecina y una melena de pelo morado que le llegaba hasta el cuello, y sobre la que llevaba unas gafas de sol a la altura de sus orejas. Iba ataviada con un vestido a líneas blancas y negras, y llevaba un pañuelo morado en el cuello. Llamaba la atención el lunar que tenía bajo derecho de sus morados ojos. En ese momento se encontraba rellenando unos papeles.

Él no era muy curioso, pero había visto algo en aquellos papeles que le había llamado la atención, un símbolo que reconoció enseguida: el símbolo de Monster High, que había visto horas antes visitando la página web del mismo. ¿Podría ser que aquella monstruita también tuviera la idea de matricularse? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

- Eeeeeh, disculpa – dijo él

La chica gato se volvió hacia su interlocutor

- _Pardone moi? _– preguntó ella en acento francés

- Sí, disculpa que te moleste, pero... ¿Vas a Monster High? – dijo él

- _Mais oui _– dijo la chica gato –. Voy a matricularme en ese instituto

- Vaya, igual que yo, entonces – dijo él –. Yo me dirijo allí para volver a reunirme con el amor de mi vida, ¿y tú?

- Yo voy hasta ese lugar inspirada por las palabras de una joven monstruodiseñadora que ha cambiado los cánones que había hasta ese momento en el mundo de la moda – dijo ella

A él le sonaba esa descripción

- ¿No te referirás a Clawdeen Wolf? – preguntó

- _Oui_ – dijo ella –. Me impresionaron tanto sus palabras que me he decidido a estudiar en el instituto del que ella viene. Por lo descrito en su página de internet, es un lugar realmente monstruoso. Yo soy una gran dibujante, aunque todavía soy una principiante. Por eso quiero ir a ese instituto, para mejorar mi estilo y convertirme en una gran artista

Él vio que era una chica gato muy decidida

- Ah, por cierto, no me he presentado – dijo él –. Mi nombre es Garrott

- _Echanté_ – respondió la chica gato –. Yo me llamo Catrine. Catrine DeMew

Garrott vio que Clawdeen había hecho un gran trabajo promocionando aquel instituto. Y muy pronto volvería a escuchar la voz de su amor, Rochelle...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Bienvenidos de nuevo a la sección de aclaraciones y comentarios. Como dije, esta historia está tras los dos especiales relacionados con Scaris.**

**En cuanto a las salvedades, entre mi anterior historia larga y esta han transcurrido (teóricamente) los especiales que os mencioné al comienzo de la historia. La única salvedad es la forma en que conocieron a Venus, Rochelle y Robecca.**

**Y como veis, están empezando a debutar personajes. También quiero aclarar que para ahorrar espacio, solo pondré la descripción de personajes que no hayan salido en mi anterior fic. Supongo que a todos los que sí salieron ya los conoceréis de sobra. Aquí han hecho su debut Garrott y Catrine. Esta última como veis tendrá más frases que un simple "Pardone moi?", que dijo en el especial en que debutó. Tendrá algo de papel en esta historia. En cuanto a Garrott, también tendrá sus momentos en esta historia.**

**La diferencia horaria viene dada suponiendo que Monster High esté en Salem (Oregón) y Scaris esté en la misma localización que París. La diferencia horaria entre ambos puntos es de ocho horas.**

**Y sí, aquí habéis visto el regreso de Nefera, que sigue tratando de reconstruir el Puzzle Milenario. Los que no sepáis por qué lo podéis consultar en mi primer fic, "Los malos regresan". Por lo pronto os recuerdo que el Puzzle Milenario es un objeto perteneciente a la serie de anime Yu-Gi-Oh!, de Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Este primer episodio, a modo de prólogo, se ha hecho un poco corto, pero no os preocupéis. Pronto vendrán episodios más extensos, y aparecerán más personajes.**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora. Nos veremos la semana que viene con el segundo episodio. ¿Logrará Nefera terminar el Puzzle Milenario? ¿Volverá a ver Garrott a su amor en el próximo episodio? ¿Alguien más opina que debería haberse ido con Rochelle y las demás al finalizar Scaris? Y sobre todo, ¿Llegará este fic a superar en reviews al anterior?**


	2. Salvadas por la llamada

Hola a todos. Gracias por la gran acogida. Ahora os dejo con el segundo capítulo

Capítulo 2. Salvadas por la llamada

Dos días más tarde

Un nuevo día amanecía en Monster High. Los estudiantes se dirigían una jornada más a clase. Cleo viajaba en una gran litera dorada con forma de esfinge llevada por una docena de sirvientes. Dentro de la misma, aparte de ella, viajaba una momia de gran altura, cubierta en casi todo su cuerpo por vendas, salvo por sus ojos azul oscuro. Llevaba un nemés blanco que le cubría hasta el cuello. Empuñaba en su mano izquierda un cetro de oro, mientras que en su mano derecha llevaba vistosos anillos en dos de sus esqueléticos dedos

- Así que sigues viéndote con ese ser inferior – dijo con una voz masculina que denotaba autoridad – ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso, Cleo?

- Deuce no es ningún ser inferior. Ya te lo he dicho, papá – dijo ella –. Es mucho mejor monstruo de lo que piensas, y deja a cualquier otro a la altura de la base de las pirámides

- Pero Cleo – dijo su padre –. Te he dicho que puedes aspirar a algo más que a ese ser inferior. Cualquier otro monstruo de más categoría podría ser el dueño de tu corazón

- Pero yo no quiero otro monstruo de más categoría – dijo Cleo, molesta –. Yo le quiero a él. ¿O es que cuando conociste a mamá no hiciste todo lo posible por estar con ella?

Por una vez, el padre de Cleo se quedó en silencio, con gesto de sorpresa. Ella también se sorprendió por esa reacción. Pocas veces había visto a su padre adoptar ese gesto

_Hace más de cinco mil años, en el antiguo Egipto_

_En un instituto, dos jóvenes ataviados con vestiduras egipcias caminaban por un pasillo a gran velocidad_

_- Date prisa o llegaremos tarde a la clase de escritura jeroglífica – dijo uno de ellos. Tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rubio_

_- Voy deprisa como puedo – respondió el otro, que tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos azules _

_Este último iba con la cabeza gacha, abrumado por las láminas de piedra con las que cargaba. Entonces reparó en que alguien venía en dirección opuesta a la suya. Entonces él levantó la cabeza._

_Lo que vio le dejó impresionado. En dirección opuesta venía la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás. Iba vestida con un precioso vestido de lino blanco. Tenía el pelo azul, aunque algunas franjas del mismo eran negras, y sobre él llevaba una diadema dorada que permitía ver sus facciones perfectas. Sus preciosos ojos morado claro le estaban mirando en ese momento. Él solo pudo quedarse paralizado, mientras ella le sonreía_

_- Eh, Ramsés, ¿estás ido? – dijo de pronto una voz_

_Él recobró el sentido, percatándose de donde estaba_

_- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! – dijo él –. Sí, ya voy. No quiero llegar tarde_

_- Corre si no quieres que te pongan a construir pirámides – le dijo el otro _

_Antes echar a correr, el echó un vistazo hacia atrás para ver la figura que se alejaba, preguntándose si volvería a verla_

- Tu madre y yo superamos muchas dificultades para poder estar juntos – dijo al fin –. Pero ella tenía linaje, todo lo contrario que ese gandul que tienes por novio

- ¡Ya estoy harta! – vociferó entonces Cleo –. No pienso volver a discutir por ese tema. Si no te gusta mi novio, no es mi problema ¡Adios!

Cleo bajó indignada de la litera, dirigiéndose seguidamente al instituto. Su padre miraba la situación incrédulo. Finalmente suspiró

- Es igual que su madre – dijo él

Cleo se fue refunfuñando hacia la entrada de Monster High. Frankie, Draculaura y Clawdeen estaban allí conversando

- ¡Hola, Cleo! – dijo Frankie

Pero Cleo en lugar de responder, pegó un rugido, que asustó a las tres. A continuación siguió su camino. Las demás estaban mudas de asombro

- Nunca había visto a Cleo tan irritada – dijo Clawdeen –. Parecía un león

- ¿Qué le habrá podido pasar para que esté así? – preguntó Frankie

- Debe haber discutido con su hermana Nefera – dijo Draculaura –. Creo que será mejor que la sigamos para evitar que le eche una maldición a alguien

Las tres salieron corriendo en busca de Cleo. Esta podía ser realmente peligrosa en ese estado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deuce caminaba por uno de los pasillos, saludando a algunos alumnos. Solía actuar despreocupadamente, aunque siempre estaba dispuesto a dar la cara cuando fuera el momento

- Eh, tíos – dijo a Heath y Clawd, que se hallaban por allí en aquel momento

- Hola Deuce – dijo Clawd –. Espero que estés preparado para el Festival de la Luna Llena. ¡Yo estoy que aúllo!

- ¡Y yo ardo de emoción! – dijo Heath encendiéndose –. Pero, ¿crees que será un éxito, Deuce?

- No tengo ninguna duda. Os digo va a ser una pasada – dijo a Heath y a Clawd –. Estoy seguro

- Me alegro – dijo Clawd, quien de pronto volteó la cabeza –. Eh, ¿no es Cleo esa que viene por ahí?

Los tres miraron. Cleo se dirigía hacia ellos con un semblante realmente serio y ofuscado. Los tres empezaron a preocuparse. Entonces Cleo se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ellos

- Deuce... – dijo ella, mirando a su novio

- ¿Cleo? – preguntó él extrañado

Entonces, sin mediar palabra, Cleo le dio un efusivo abrazo

- Gracias por existir – dijo ella

- Eh... de nada – dijo él, que miraba a los otros dos con expresión de no entender nada

Mientras, las otras tres que seguían a Cleo, se detuvieron también, suspirando de alivio

- Menos mal que ahí estaba Deuce – dijo Draculaura

- Sí, por un momento pensé que iba a provocar alguna de las plagas de Egipto – dijo Clawdeen

Cleo entonces se percató de que ellas estaban allí. De inmediato se volvió hacia ellas

- Me alegro que estéis aquí, monstruitas – dijo –. Tenemos varios asuntos que tratar en relación al equipo de asustadoras. Seguidme

Y se alejó por el pasillo, seguida por las otras tres. Los chicos, mientras tanto, se quedaron perplejos

- ¿Vosotros entendéis? – preguntó Heath –. Yo tampoco

Cleo mientras, hablaba a las demás

- ...y tenemos que repasar las nuevas coreografías de cara al festival. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ghoulia?

Ghoulia apareció ante ella de pronto, como salida de la nada, cosa que sobresaltó a Cleo

- ¿De donde sales? – preguntó Cleo –, bueno, es igual. Ya estamos casi todas. ¿Dónde se han metido Gory y las otras vampiresas?

- Seguramente en la cafeterroría, chismorreando – dijo Draculaura –. Es una de las actividades favoritas de las vampiresas y chicas lobo

- En ese caso, debemos avisarlas – dijo Cleo molesta –. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que andar la mitad del equipo tan disperso?

- Quizá por esa rivalidad de liderazgo entre Gory y tú – dijo Clawdeen

Cleo frunció el ceño

- Pues esas vampiresas me van a oír – dijo –. Les voy a echar una maldición egipcia en cuanto las vea. Va siendo hora de que haya un poco de disciplina en este equipo

De pronto, una voz resonó en los altavoces del colegio

- Atención alumnos – dijo la voz de la directora –. Que el equipo de asustadoras se presente en mi despacho inmediatamente. Que también se presente la vigilante de pasillos

Cleo se calmó

- Bien, monstruitas, ya habéis oído a la directora – dijo –. Vamos a su despacho. Ya solucionaremos este asunto más tarde

- Por poco – susurró Draculaura a Frankie

Las cinco se dirigieron al despacho de la directora. Por el camino vieron a Rochelle, portando su insignia dorada de vigilante de pasillos

- Hola, Rochelle – dijo Draculaura

- _Bonjour_ – respondió la gárgola –. Me alegro de veros ¿vais para el despacho de la directora?

- En efecto – dijo Cleo –. Vamos a ver qué quiere de nosotras

- Yo también iba de camino – dijo Rochelle –. Iremos juntas

Mientras caminaban, Frankie preguntó

- Oye, Rochelle ¿has vuelto a tener noticias de Garrott?

- _Oui_ – respondió ilusionada la gárgola –. Recibí su última carta ayer

- Me alegro que vuelvan a ir bien las cosas entre vosotros – dijo Frankie

Rochelle bajó la cabeza

- El problema es que él está en Scaris – dijo ella –. Le echo de menos

- Vamos, tranquila – dijo Draculaura –. Seguro que volvéis a veros muy pronto

Rochelle volvió a sonreir

- Espero que sí – dijo

El grupo llegó entonces al despacho de la directora. Vieron que a la puerta del mismo estaban esperando una dragona de piel amarilla y ojos verdes, a juego con el color de su larga melena de pelo, de la que llevaba una parte recogida en un moño, junto al cual llevaba un pompón amarillo cruzado por dos barras metálicas, de cuyos extremos colgaban tiras rojas. Llevaba un vestido oriental morado con dibujos orientales de fuego y nubes.

Con ella estaba una esqueleto de ojos marrones con el pelo anaranjado, salvo la parte superior del mismo, que era negra. Llevaba un vestido sin mangas cuya parte superior era negra con dibujos bordados en hilo gris, y que llevaba una falda compuesta por cuadrados de tela de diferentes colores, cada uno de los cuales llevaba un dibujo distinto bordado en hilo negro. En su cuello llevaba un colgante anaranjado

- ¡Hola, Jinafire! ¡Hola, Skelita! – dijo Frankie, saludándolas

- Hola, Frankie – dijo Jinafire

- Me alegro de volver a verte – dijo Skelita, con un suave acento mexicano

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? – preguntó Clawdeen

- Queríamos hablar con la directora en relación a nuestras clases de refuerzo de idioma – dijo Jinafire

Ellas dos venían de otros países con culturas diferentes, por lo que necesitaban reforzar sus conocimientos del idioma para poder seguir el ritmo de las clases de Monster High

- ¿No os parece curioso? – preguntó entonces Frankie –. Estamos aquí reunidas todo el grupo de Scaris. Solo faltan Abbey y Lagoona

- Y Toralei, por supuesto – murmuró Cleo –, aunque en este caso me alegro de que esté ausente

- Rochelle, ¿tienes idea de qué quiere de nosotras la directora? – preguntó Frankie

- _Je ne sais pas_ – respondió Rochelle –. Sé lo mismo que vosotras

- Seguramente estará relacionado con el festival – dijo Clawdeen

- Pero de ser así, ¿por qué me ha llamado a mi? – preguntó Rochelle, mientras llamaba a la puerta del despacho

- Adelante – dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta la voz de la directora

Rochelle abrió la puerta. Algo estaba a punto de pasar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cupido mientras, estaba en su estudio de radio, dando algunos consejos a quienes llamaban buscando la resolución de sus problemas amorosos. Después de atender al último, aprovechó una pausa musical para echar un vistazo a las cartas recibidas, sin percatarse de que se había dejado el micro abierto.

Silenciosamente, miró las cartas, muchas de las cuales eran de monstruos que querían consejos sobre el amor, aunque de entre todas las cartas hubo una que le llamó la atención. Y además estaba dirigida a ella.

No era la letra de Andy. Sin embargo, había algo raro. Recordaba haberla visto antes. ¿Podría ser que fuera de él? No, no podía ser, pero... sí, tenía que abrir esa carta. Su mano temblorosa abrió con cuidado la carta, extrayendo del sobre un folio con una letra igual de elegante que el sobre, que ella leyó rápidamente.

Un grito se oyó entonces por todas radios de Monster High que en ese momento tenían sintonizado su programa, sobresaltando a las radioyentes.

**Hola a todos. Un episodio más, prosigue esta historia. En este caso han debutado Jinafire y Skelita (seguro que más de uno de los que estáis leyendo esto se estaba preguntando cuando iban a aparecer).**

**También ha hecho su debut el padre de Cleo, Ramsés de Nile, también conocido como "La Momia". El nemes era una especie de tocado de tela, un atuendo que utilizaban frecuentemente los faraones egipcios **

**Y como veis, también siguen apareciendo los personajes de siempre, con nuevas tramas que se irán desvelando poco a poco.**

**Por cierto, he puesto que la acción transcurre dos días después de lo ocurrido en el primer capítulo. Es solo un simple salto temporal para acelerar ciertos eventos. Espero que no os importe.**

**Por supuesto, quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Camila: _pues sí, Garrott tendrá un papel importante en esta historia. Pronto lo descubrirás**

**_Laura: _gracias por tu review. Sí, he vuelto, y traigo muchas novedades que irás viendo**

**_Ralenne: _aquí empieza el Cleuce. Y habrá más. Mucho más**

**_Metalosis Dragunov: _sí, se me ocurrió que ubicar Monster High en algún punto geográfico podría darle juego a la historia. Gracias por seguirme. Y espero poder leer tu historia cuando esté lista.**

**_Depredador Scar: _gracias por tu review. En principio, quien no lleve el Puzzle Milenario no tendría por qué tener secuelas... ¿o quizá no?**

**_AshlynnHuntsman: _gracias también por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**La acción avanza. Pronto llegará el tercer capítulo. ¿Aceptará algún día el padre de Cleo a Deuce? ¿Qué querrá la directora del grupo que ha llamado? ¿Qué ha hecho que grite Cupido? ¿Quién debutará en el próximo episodio? ¿Alguien ha tenido un _deja vu _al leer el capítulo? Y sobre todo, ¿Habrá alguien que no haya oído el grito?**

**Nos veremos la próxima semana. Espero vuestras reviews**


	3. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Ya estamos aquí. Bienvenidos al tercer capítulo

Capítulo 3. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Andy se encontraba saliendo de la biblioteca en el momento de escucharse el grito que salió de las radios de Monster High. Él reconoció la voz enseguida

- ¡Es la voz de Cupido! – gritó. Seguidamente echó a correr en dirección al estudio de radio

Por el camino se encontró Kipling

- Eh, Andy ¿Has oído el grito de Cupido? – le preguntó

- ¡Sí, y me dirijo a averiguar qué le ha pasado! – respondió Andy sin detenerse

- ¡Voy contigo! – dijo Kipling siguiéndole

Ambos atravesaron los pasillos a toda velocidad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Operetta atravesaba los pasillos en dirección contraria. Vio entonces como Andy y Kipling iban disparados a toda velocidad

- Corriendo por los pasillos – murmuró –. La gente tiene demasiada prisa

Ella continuó su camino hacia una de las aulas hasta que reparó en la gran cantidad de telarañas que colgaban del techo. Parecía como si las hubieran tejido creando dibujos entre ellas

"¿Quién habrá hecho esta decoración?", pensó Operetta para sí misma. Entonces recordó que solo había una monstruita capaz de hacer semejante obra. Operetta se dirigió al lugar en donde terminaban aquellas telarañas, descubriendo a continuación a quien todavía estaba trabajando en ellas

- Wydowna – dijo –. Esto es sorprendente

La chica araña, que en ese momento colgaba del techo, le dio los últimos retoques a la figura de una luna que acababa de tejer en su tela. Seguidamente descendió al suelo colgada de uno de sus hilos para reunirse con su interlocutora

- Gracias, Operetta – respondió ella –. Tejer tantos dibujos es agotador, aun teniendo seis brazos

- ¿Por qué no pides ayuda? – preguntó Operetta –. Así te cansarías menos

- Lo sé – respondió la chica araña –, pero me gusta más hacer las cosas a mi estilo. Además, creo que soy la única de este instituto que sabe tejer telarañas

- Hablando de tejidos – dijo Operetta – ¿Tienes ya un modelito para el festival?

Wydowna bajó la cabeza

- Aun no – respondió –. Con tanto trabajo tejiendo no me ha dado tiempo

- No te deprimas – dijo Operetta tratando de animarla –. Yo tampoco tengo modelito todavía. ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntas a buscar uno?

Wydowna se animó entonces

- ¿De verdad? – dijo – ¡Me parece una fantástica idea! Además, siento que debería darme un cambio de imagen. Ahora me siento como si fuera un prototipo de lo que realmente quiero ser

- Entonces no se hable más, iremos a buscarte un modelito nuevo – dijo Operetta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras abrir la puerta, el grupo entró en el despacho de la directora. En ese momento se hallaba ella sola, rellenando unos documentos

- ¿Nos ha mandado llamar, Directora? – preguntó Cleo

- Sí, monstruitas – respondió ella, que vio como las asustadoras, Rochelle, Skelita y Jinafire entraban en su despacho –. Unos recientes acontecimientos han hecho que necesite vuestra ayuda

- ¿Acontecimientos? – preguntó Frankie con cierto temor – ¿No habrá vuelto Van Villano, verdad?

- No, Frankie, no temas – respondió la directora en un tono tranquilizador –. No es nada que vaya a poner en peligro la seguridad del colegio o de sus alumnos

- Menos mal – suspiró Frankie

- ¿De qué se trata, entonces? – preguntó Clawdeen – ¿Tenemos que elegir a alguien para Criatura del Año?

- Tampoco – dijo la directora –. Purasangre fue la última elegida, no lo olvidéis

- Y hablando de Purasangre – dijo Draculaura –. No la veo por aquí. ¿Dónde está?

- Está ahí fuera – dijo la directora con cierto tono de molestia mientras señalaba la ventana

Todas miraron. La yegua trotaba por los exteriores de Monster High acompañada de un bello centauro de crin dorada con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, que iba vestido con una camiseta azul sin mangas. Ambos cabalgaban en actitud amorosa

- Desde que conoció a Archer, aprovecha cada ocasión que tiene para escaparse y trotar con él – dijo la directora –. Está descuidando mucho sus funciones

- Oh, no sea tan dura, directora – dijo Frankie –. No es más que una yegua enamorada

La directora suspiró

- Bien, ya me ocuparé de Purasangre más tarde. Ahora os explicaré por qué os he llamado. Veréis, tenemos alumnos nuevos

Todas se sorprendieron

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Frankie –. Eso es estupendo

- Es fantástico – dijo Draculaura –. Jinafire, Skelita, vosotras fuisteis de los últimos que entraron

- Sí, es verdad – dijo Jinafire –. Y entrar en este colegio es lo mejor que he hecho nunca

- Yo también – dijo Skelita –. Esta escuela es muy bonita

- De acuerdo, hay alumnos nuevos – dijo Cleo –, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con nosotras?

- Son alumnos nuevos, por lo que necesitan que alguien les enseñe nuestras instalaciones – dijo la directora –. Había pensado en vosotras para esa misión

La directora entonces se encontró al principio con gestos de sorpresa, que a continuación se tornaron en sonrisas

- ¡Puede contar conmigo! – dijo Frankie –. Sé que es difícil ser nueva, así que les ayudaré encantada

- Conmigo también – dijo Draculaura –. Estaré encantada de ayudar

- Y conmigo – dijo Clawdeen –. Esta noticia es aullante. No sé como no se ha enterado Spectra

- Ayudaré – dijo Rochelle –. Entre mis responsabilidades como vigilante está la de recordar las normas a todo el mundo

- Nosotras también podríamos ayudar – dijo Skelita

Ghoulia también levantó el pulgar en gesto de aprobación.

La única que no gesticuló fue Cleo. Las demás se quedaron mirándola.

- Está bien, yo también ayudaré – dijo de mala gana –. Si hay monstruitas nuevas alguien tendrá que enseñarles quién tiene estilo aquí

La directora sonrió satisfecha

- No esperaba menos de vosotras – dijo –. De acuerdo, ha llegado el momento de que conozcáis a nuestros nuevos alumnos. El señor Cortado debe estar terminando de tramitar sus expedientes ¡Ah, parece que ya viene el primero!

La puerta del despacho se abrió. Todas miraron. Por ella entró...

- ¡Garrott! – gritó Rochelle, quien corrió a abrazarle

- ¡Rochelle! – dijo él, estrechándola entre sus brazos

Las demás vieron la tierna escena. A Draculaura estaban a punto de saltársele las lágrimas de la emoción

- Pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Rochelle con sorpresa

- Te echaba de menos, _mon cheri _– dijo Garrott –. Por eso he decidido venir yo también a estudiar a este instituto

Rochelle estaba sin palabras. Se sentía muy feliz de volver a estar junto a Garrott. Frankie también se alegraba por su amiga.

Entonces la directora habló

- Veo que ya conocéis a Garrott DuRoque – dijo –. Ha venido desde Scaris expresamente para formar parte del alumnado de nuestro instituto

- Y estaré encantado de terminar mis estudios aquí – dijo Garrott amablemente –. Gracias por todo, directora

De pronto, se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos junto a la puerta

- Aquí viene el siguiente – anunció la directora

Catrine entró entonces por la puerta

- Os presento a Catrine DeMew – dijo la directora –. También ha venido desde Scaris para estudiar aquí

- _Bonjour_ – dijo la chica gato en un educado francés

- ¡Eh, yo te conozco! – dijo Frankie – ¡Eres la monstruita que confundimos con Garrott!

Garrott puso expresión de desconcierto

- _Comment?_ – preguntó él – ¿Me confundisteis con una monstruita?

- Iba en moto – dijo Rochelle cabizbaja –. Y vestía igual que tú. Fuimos por todo Scaris en su persecución. Y cuando la alcanzamos, vimos que no eras tú

Ghoulia gimió, también cabizbaja

- Sí, siento lo de tu zombimoto, Ghoulia – dijo Frankie –. Pero al final conseguiste comprarte una nueva

Ghoulia entonces sonrió. Sí, era verdad que su zombimoto había quedado inservible, pero gracias al dinero que ganó haciendo de artista callejera en Scaris, pudo comprar una moto nueva, idéntica en diseño a la anterior.

De nuevo se escucharon pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Aquí debe venir el último – dijo la directora

Entonces todos vieron como entraba en el despacho un vampiro de piel rosada y ojos también rosados, que tenía el pelo a franjas rojizas y negras. Iba elegantemente vestido con un chaqué negro con rosas bordadas en ambas mangas y en las solapas. Bajo el chaqué llevaba un chaleco rojo. Tenía una expresión sombría y apesadumbrada, y le acompañaban tres nubes grisáceas con forma de caras, que flotaban sobre él

- Pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Draculaura con un gesto que reflejaba sorpresa e indignación

Frankie abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa. Clawdeen se puso a rabiar. Ghoulia no se inmutó lo mas mínimo. En cuanto a Cleo, su expresión era de absoluta indiferencia. Tanto Rochelle como Jinafire y Skelita miraban a las otras con gesto de no entender nada.

- Veo que también conocéis a Valentín. Ha venido desde Transilvania para terminar aquí sus estudios – dijo la directora

La directora entonces se dirigió a los alumnos nuevos

- Ya que estáis todos aquí, es un placer daros la bienvenida a Monster High, un instituto modelo en integración y enseñanza – dijo la directora Decapitada al grupo –. Espero que disfrutéis de vuestra estancia aquí

Frankie seguía sorprendida por el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la expresión de frialdad de Draculaura, que parecía a punto de transformarse en murciélago y escapar de allí

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Clawd y Deuce prosiguieron su marcha por uno de los pasillos

- No olvides que antes del festival tenemos una competición muy importante – dijo Clawd

- Ah, sí. Supongo que te referirás al encuentro de patinaje laberíntico, ¿verdad? – respondió Deuce

- Efectivamente – dijo Clawd –. Volvemos a competir contra los del instituto Ciudad de Granito. Y esta vez el equipo tiene que estar bien preparado

- Mientras no vuelvan a hacer trampas – dijo Deuce –. Todavía recuerdo cuando nos mandaron a todos a la enfermería

- No lo creo – dijo Clawd –. Pero aun así he sometido al equipo a un duro entrenamiento

- Me alegra oírlo – dijo Deuce –. Menos mal que esta vez no está en juego el emblema del colegio

De pronto, Deuce tropezó con algo. Ambos se detuvieron

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – dijo Clawd

- No lo sé – dijo Deuce –. He tropezado con algo sólido. Pero aquí no hay nada

Clawd palpó. En efecto, no había nada, pero estaba tocando algo sólido

- Espera, creo que sé lo que es – dijo Clawd –. Billy, eres tú, ¿verdad?

Invisi Billy se materializó delante de ellos dos. Normalmente tenía una expresión alegre, pero en ese momento estaba apesadumbrado y con unas visibles ojeras. Los otros dos se sorprendieron de ello

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Andy y Kipling llegaron al fin al estudio de radio. La puerta del mismo estaba abierta. Entonces encontraron a Cupido, que seguía sentada en su silla, paralizada, con expresión de absoluta perplejidad mientras sostenía una carta en sus temblorosas manos.

Kipling se apresuró a cerrar la señal del micrófono. Andy, mientras, se dirigió a Cupido

- Hemos escuchado el grito ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? –. Preguntó él

Cupido no dejaba de temblar. Finalmente, le mostró la carta a Andy

- Es una carta de mi padre – dijo ella muy nerviosamente –. Me tengo que marchar a otro instituto

**Hola a todos. ¿Qué os ha parecido el episodio? Continúan las tramas y apareciendo personajes. Espero que os guste el rumbo que está tomando esta historia. Y siguen apareciendo de nuevo personajes.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Ralenne: _pues sí, hay muchos personajes que deberían tener muñeca y todavía no la han sacado. Supongo que será por cuestiones de mercadotecnia. En todo caso, gracias por tu review**

**_AshlynnHuntsman: _gracias también por tu review. Como ves no ha sido exactamente un admirador secreto el motivo del grito**

**_Depredador Scar: _Valentín apareció, pero no como admirador secreto. Coincido contigo, no parecen buena pareja. En cuanto a esa conexión psíquica... tendrás que esperar y ver el próximo episodio**

**_Laura: _Gracias por tu review. Sí, pronto habrá más Cleuce**

**_Camila: _Me alegro que te haya gustado. Y la historia continua **

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 3. La semana que viene, el próximo. ¿Por qué ha vuelto Valentín? ¿Se integrarán Garrott y Catrine en el instituto? ¿Qué vestido comprará Wydowna? ¿Por qué tiene Invisi Billy esa cara? ¿Qué pasará con Cupido? ¿Alguien ha tenido otro _déjà vu _(o _yaloví_)? Y sobre todo... ¡Meap!**

**Nos veremos la próxima semana. Espero vuestras reviews**


	4. Con mala cara

Continuamos. Aquí tenéis el cuarto capítulo

Capítulo 4. Con mala cara

Draculaura estaba realmente tensa, al igual que Clawdeen. Frankie entonces tomó la palabra

- Esto... ¿podríamos hablar un momento a solas, directora? – preguntó

- Ningún problema – dijo ella –. Si los demás podéis esperar un momento fuera

Los alumnos, tanto antiguos como nuevos, fueron abandonando del despacho. Únicamente quedaron las asustadoras cuando Rochelle cerró la puerta mientras salía. Una vez hecho esto, Draculaura habló como si llevara toda la vida esperando para hacer esa pregunta:

- ¿Por qué, directora? – preguntó la vampiresa – ¿por qué ha admitido a ese..., ese...?

La directora Decapitada cerró los ojos, con gesto de exasperación

- Debí imaginarme esta reacción – dijo –. Será mejor que empiece por el principio. Veréis, Valentín fue expulsado de su instituto en Transilvania

- ¿Expulsado? – preguntó Frankie, incrédula

- En efecto – dijo la directora –. Los conjuros que usaba para engañar a los profesores perdieron su efecto, por lo que estos rápidamente descubrieron las malas artes que había usado para aprobar sus exámenes y tomaron la decisión de expulsarlo

- ¿Y fue entonces cuando lo admitió aquí? – preguntó Frankie

La directora habló con franqueza

- Ningún otro instituto quería admitirlo como alumno – dijo

- Me pregunto por qué – susurró Clawdeen en tono sarcástico

- Pero directora – dijo Draculaura – ¿es que no recuerda la clase de monstruo que es? ¡Intentó robarme el corazón!

- Y se ayudó a Van Villano y compañía en su plan de destruir el instituto – terció Clawdeen

- Lo sé – dijo la directora, sin rebajar el gesto de tranquilidad –. Conozco todos los detalles referentes a él

- ¿Y entonces por qué...? – dijo Draculaura, quien de pronto retrocedió, temerosa – ¡Ah, ya lo entiendo! ¡Ha usado uno de sus hechizos hipnóticos con usted!

- No, no me ha hipnotizado, Draculaura – dijo la directora, poniendo tono de seriedad –. Además, no fue él quien me pidió entrar en este instituto, sino su madre

Todas se sorprendieron

- ¿Su madre? – preguntó Frankie

- Así es – dijo la directora –. Como he dicho, ningún otro instituto quería admitirle, por lo que ella misma acudió aquí en persona para pedirme que lo aceptara, aunque él al principio se negaba rotundamente a venir aquí. Acabó aceptando al saber que no tenía alternativa

- Ya, se negaba... – dijo Clawdeen, aun molesta y sin creérselo

- Este instituto tiene la regla de no discriminar a nadie. Por eso le admití – dijo la directora

- Pero directora – insistió Draculaura – ¿Qué pasara si intenta de nuevo quitarme el corazón? ¿O el de alguna otra?

- Créeme, eso no ocurrirá – dijo la directora sin el más mínimo aire de preocupación –. Valentín ha perdido los poderes que le permitían hacer eso

Una vez más, todas se sorprendieron

- ¿Los ha perdido? – preguntó Frankie

La directora asintió

- Cuando le hicisteis caer al pozo maloliente por segunda vez, hicisteis que esos poderes le abandonaran, deshaciéndose con ello los hechizos que había usado en el pasado – dijo la directora –. Ahora mismo es incapaz de hipnotizar a nadie. Es por eso que he dicho que no tenéis de qué preocuparos

A pesar de esta revelación, Draculaura no cambió su expresión de desagrado

- Si hay que enseñarle el instituto a los nuevos alumnos, lo haré, pero que Valentín esté lo más lejos posible de mi – dijo

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Clawdeen –. No me fío un pelo de ese robacorazones

- Comprendo vuestra preocupación – dijo la directora –. En cualquier caso, estará en clases distintas a las vuestras. Me he cuidado que así sea para evitar problemas. No obstante, os recomendaría que le ayudéis en lo que podáis

Todas asintieron. Al menos ya era algo

- Bien, y ahora, creo que no deberíais hacer esperar más a nuestros nuevos alumnos – dijo entonces la directora

El grupo entonces se dispuso a abandonar el despacho

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, en el exterior, Rochelle seguía hablando alegremente con Garrott, mientras Jinafire y Skelita conversaban en voz baja

- ¿Por qué habrá reaccionado Draculaura de esa manera cuando ha visto a ese vampiro? – susurró mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Valentín

- No lo sé – respondió Skelita –, pero ha tenido que ser algo realmente aterrador

- A mi me parece un simple vampiro – susurró Jinafire –, aunque noto algo extraño en él

- Yo también – dijo Skelita, mirando de reojo tanto al vampiro como a las nubes que le acompañaban –. Y es algo que me preocupa

De pronto, la puerta del despacho se abrió, saliendo el equipo de asustadoras de él

- De acuerdo, nuevos alumnos, vamos a enseñaros el instituto – dijo Cleo, dirigiéndose a Garrott y Catrine –. Seguidnos por aquí, por favor

- Nosotras vamos a hablar con la directora – dijo Jinafire –. Os veremos más tarde

Ghoulia levantó el pulgar. Seguidamente, se puso en marcha junto al equipo de asustadoras y Rochelle. Garrott y Catrine las siguieron

- ¡Eh, no me ignoréis! – dijo Valentín de mala gana, yendo tras ellas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Andy no tenía palabras

- ¿Qué te tienes que marchar a otro instituto? – preguntó, como si no hubiese entendido bien lo que había dicho Cupido

Ella asintió tristemente

- Pero, ¿por qué...? – preguntó Andy

Cupido le tendió la carta

- Mi padre dice que en este lugar ya hay suficiente amor, que ha llegado el momento de llevarlo también a otro sitio – dijo Cupido

- ¿A otro sitio? – preguntó Andy

- No olvides que soy una Cupido – dijo ella tristemente –. Esa es nuestra misión

- ¿Misión? – preguntó Kipling – ¿A qué te refieres?

- Los Cupido debemos llevar el amor al mundo – dijo ella –. Mi padre, Eros, viaja mucho por esa misma razón. Siempre hay algún lugar al que es necesario despertar ese sentimiento. Y cuando este ya está lo suficientemente extendido, debe llevarlo a otro lugar

Andy y Kipling la miraron con gesto comprensivo

- Desde que llegué a Monster High, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir esto – dijo ella, preocupada –. Fingía ignorarlo, pero en el fondo sabía que en algún momento

- ¿Y no puedes hacer nada al respecto? – preguntó Andy, tan preocupado como ella

- Me temo que no – dijo ella, casi a punto de saltársele las lágrimas –. Entiendo que puedas estar indignado, después de a lo que ha llegado lo nuestro. Me siento mal por tener que hacer esto

Para su sorpresa, Andy la abrazó

- Vamos, no estés triste – le dijo él –. ¿Cuándo tienes que marcharte?

- Tengo que hablar con la directora – dijo ella –, pero casi con toda seguridad será tras el festival de la Luna Llena

- Entonces, haremos del tiempo que te quede en Monster High algo inolvidable – dijo Andy –. Serán los mejores días de tu vida

Cupido alegró la cara. Tenía razón, antes de marcharse, debía aprovechar bien el tiempo restante allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Tienes un aspecto realmente horrible, tío – dijo Deuce a Invisi Billy

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – preguntó Clawd

- Se trata de Spectra – dijo él –. Ha cortado conmigo

Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos

- ¿Qué? – dijo Clawd – ¿Ha cortado?

- Si parecíais la pareja perfecta – dijo Deuce – ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Todo esto es tan confuso… – dijo él –. Todo empezó con el entrenamiento de bailarinas para la danza macabra

- Ah, sí – dijo Clawd –. Howleen está entre quienes actuarán, pero no consiguió ser la primera bailarina

- Creo recordar que esa iba a ser Rochelle – dijo Deuce

- Sí, mi hermana dijo que se movía de una forma realmente increíble – dijo Clawd

Entonces ambos vieron que Invisi Billy ensombreció aun más el rostro

- Exacto – dijo él –. Pero lo cierto es que yo ayudé a Rochelle a que le dieran el papel

Ambos se sorprendieron

- ¿En serio? – dijo Clawd

- Tu hermana y Operetta se estaban riendo de ella, quien a pesar de todo estaba dándolo todo para poder bailar – dijo Invisi Billy –. No me pareció justo como la trataron. Por eso quise ayudarla.

- Siento mucho el comportamiento de Howleen. Hiciste bien ¿Spectra te descubrió en ese momento? – preguntó Clawd

- No – dijo Invisi Billy –. Rochelle quedó contenta por haber demostrado a las otras dos que podía ser tan buena como ellas, haciendo que el señor Dondestará la eligiera como primera bailarina. Pero necesitaba entrenarse para no depender de mi, por lo que me pidió ayuda. Entonces, ayer la estaba ayudando a pegar un salto, como si yo fuera el bailarín cuando…

- …Spectra os descubrió, ¿verdad? – preguntó Deuce

Invisi Billy asintió

- Traté de explicarle que solo estaba ayudando a Rochelle, que yo la quería a ella – dijo él –. Pero no atendió a explicaciones. Jamás la había visto tan enfadada

Los otros dos le miraron comprensivamente

- Tranquilo, no te deprimas por esto – le dijo Clawd –. Hablaré con mi hermana y Draculaura, a ver si pueden hacer que Spectra entre en razón

- Gracias, ahora necesito estar solo un rato – dijo él con un hilo de voz, mientras desaparecía

Clawd y Deuce se encaminaron a clase. Entonces vieron a Jackson

- ¡Eh, Jackson! – dijo Clawd

Entonces ambos vieron que Jackson también tenía unas increíbles ojeras

- Hablando de gente con mala cara – dijo Deuce

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Jackson? – preguntó Clawd

- No lo sé – dijo bostezando –. Llevo casi una semana en la que casi no duermo, y cuando lo hago me vienen unos sueños realmente extraños

- ¿Cómo de extraños? – preguntó Clawd

- Lo único que veo en ellos es una habitación tenuemente iluminada – dijo Jackson –. Y de pronto, aparece en la misma una silueta que irradia una extraña luz

- ¿No será cosa de Holt? – preguntó Clawd –. A lo mejor has soñado con una discoteca

- No lo creo – dijo Jackson –. Esto parecía totalmente distinto

- Será mejor que te transformes en Holt – dijo Deuce –. Con ese aspecto asustarías a cualquiera

- Si tú lo dices – dijo Jackson mientras se ponía los cascos

Jackson entonces se transformó en Holt

- Hace falta maaaaarcha – dijo Holt mientras bostezaba. Tenía unas ojeras idénticas a las de Jackson –. Pero primero necesito un buen sueño

Y acto seguido cayó dormido

- Será mejor que le llevemos a clase – dijo Clawd –. Con un poco de suerte, el señor Podrido no se dará cuenta de que se ha dormido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gil y Lagoona estaban en un aula, esperando a que empezara la clase. Abbey estaba con ellos

- Entonces… ¿qué dices, Abbey? – preguntó Lagoona – ¿Te interesa?

- Ser una oferta tentadora – dijo la yeti –. Pero, ¿no poder hacerlo Frankie o Draculaura?

- Les preguntamos a ellas – dijo Gil –, pero ambas nos dijeron que tú eras la mejor para esto

- Unirse a equipo de patinaje laberíntico ser divertido – dijo Abbey –. Está bien, yo aceptar

Gil y Lagoona sonrieron

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo Gil –. Eres justo lo que necesitábamos para el equipo. Clawd se alegrará mucho

Entonces los tres vieron que Heath se acercaba a ellos. Llevaba marcas de ruedas en la ropa

- ¡Eh, Heath! – dijo Gil –. Me gusta ese estampado que llevas ¿es la moda?

- ¿La moda? – dijo Heath, molesto –. No, ha sido él

- Ah, ya – dijo Lagoona –. Se ve que no le gusta estar quieto

- Pues si Clawd le admite en el equipo de patinaje laberíntico, espero que sea bueno – dijo Heath –. Lo vamos a necesitar

- Hablando de patinaje laberíntico – dijo Lagoona –. Adivina quién más va a unirse

- No se… – dijo Heath – ¿Frankie? ¿Ghoulia? ¿Cleo?

- No. Será Abbey – dijo Lagoona

- ¿Abbey? – dijo Heath emocionado – ¡Eso es estupendo! ¡Bien hecho, Abbey!

- No ser nada – dijo ella

- Va a ser perfecto – dijo Heath encendiéndose – ¡Las gárgolas de Ciudad de Granito no tendrán nada que hacer esta vez!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Valentin seguía tras el grupo, que parecía ignorar su existencia. Mientras caminaba, miraba a su izquierda y derecha, donde observaba como los alumnos (y alumnas) que en el pasado le miraban con admiración, ahora parecían echarle miradas de desprecio. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación?

- No creo que vayas a ser muy popular en este instituto – dijo una de las nubes que flotaban sobre su cabeza

- Como si no lo supiera – gruñó Valentín –. ¿Por qué me obligará mi madre a venir aquí?

- Tal vez para compensar todas tus malas acciones – dijo otra de las nubes

- Lo que significa que estarás aquí una buena temporada – dijo la tercera de las nubes –. Además, deberías agradecer que este instituto te haya admitido

- ¡Oh, callaros de una vez! – les espetó Valentín –. Me temo que mis problemas acaban de empezar

**Hola a todos. Las tramas prosiguen, y siguen apareciendo personajes. Seguro que poco a poco algunas tramas os resultarán familiares.**

**Y sí, ya han vuelto a aparecer Abbey y Lagoona. Seguro que más de uno las iba echando en falta, ¿verdad? Por supuesto, aparecerán más personajes, todo a su debido tiempo.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Balaam: _pues sí, Valentín ha regresado. Si estás interesado en saber qué otras fechorías hizo, aparte de las de "Un Romance Monstruoso", te recomiendo que leas mi primer fic, "Los malos regresan".**

**_Depredador Scar: _seguramente vendrán más _deja vus _en esta historia. En cuanto a lo de Jackson, bueno, espero que esta pequeña introducción haya disipado parte de tus dudas.**

**_Metalosis dragunov: _Sí, la verdad es que su regreso ha sido algo totalmente inesperado. ¿Tramará algo este vampiro robacorazones? Pronto lo sabremos.**

**_Camila: _Sí, ese momento fue realmente gracioso. Gracias por tu review.**

**_Ralenne: _Efectivamente, este es el momento en que ambas historias se conectan. Y es que nunca se había explicado en ninguna de las dos series. En cuanto a Valentín, sí, no debería admitírsele, pero eso iría contra uno de los principios de Monster High, el de la no discriminación. Gracias por tu review.**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 4. La semana que viene, un nuevo episodio. ¿Tramará algo Valentín? ¿Se arreglarán las cosas entre Invisi Billy y Spectra? ¿Habrá algo tras los sueños extraños de Jackson? ¿De quién ha hablado Heath? ¿Cómo serán los últimos días de Cupido en Monster High? ¿Ganará Monster High en patinaje laberíntico? Y sobre todo ¿Cuánto faltará para que se estrene el especial 13 Wishes?**

**Nos veremos la próxima semana. Espero vuestras reviews**


	5. Alguien especial

Una semana más, aquí está el quinto episodio. Empezamos

Capítulo 5. Alguien especial

Gracias a la tarea que les había encomendado la directora, las asustadoras pudieron permitirse faltar a la primera hora de clase. Frankie lo agradeció, pues se trataba de la clase del Señor Cortado. Por tanto, dedicaron aquella hora en mostrarles las instalaciones de Monster High a los nuevos alumnos. Catrine lo miraba todo maravillada, en cuanto a Garrott, también miraba todo con interés, pero no más que con el que miraba a Rochelle, que caminaba a su lado.

En cambio, Valentin les seguía, tratando de hacerse oír, pero no obtuvo más que ignorancia por parte del resto. Frankie por un momento pensó en hablar con él, no estaba bien marginarle, a pesar de lo que había hecho. Pero procuraba abstenerse por Draculaura, que no terminaba de calmarse ante la presencia, aunque fuese lejana, de aquel vampiro.

El timbre sonó y las hileras de alumnos salieron de las clases. Nuevamente, algunos miraban a Valentín con desprecio, mientras Frankie y los demás seguían su camino

- Bien, la visita ha terminado – dijo Frankie –. Espero que os guste el instituto

- _Mais oui _– dijo Catrine –. Me encanta este instituto. Me gustará mucho dibujar los paisajes de aquí

- A mi también me gusta mucho este lugar – dijo Garrott –. Ya sé por qué Rochelle está tan orgullosa de venir a este instituto

Mientras, alguien trataba de abrirse paso para llegar hasta ellos

- ¡Os he dicho que no me ignoréis! – dijo – ¡Además, ya os he dicho que no tengo poderes! ¡Fijaros!

Valentín extendió su mano en dirección a una chica zombi pelirroja vestida con una chaqueta y camiseta verdes que pasaba por el pasillo. El vampiro sopló y lo que parecían corazones deformes de un tono rojizo casi negro flotaron hacia ella. La chica zombi los aspiró, mirándole y adoptando de pronto una extraña expresión que culminó con un potente estornudo que le devolvió a Valentín aquellos corazones y le envió por los aires, haciendo que aterrizara contra una fila de taquillas y produciendo un sonoro estruendo.

- _¡Te...!_ – dijo una de las nubes

- _¡Te...!_ – dijo la segunda

- _¡Te...!_ – dijo la tercera

- _¡Estrellasteeeee!_ – cantaron las tres a la vez

- Gracias por recordármelo – gruñó Valentín mientras trataba de levantarse

Algunos alumnos se rieron por lo cómico de la situación

- La directora tenía razón, no tiene poderes – dijo Clawdeen –. Pero eso no significa que vaya a confiar en él

- Sí – dijo Draculaura –. Además, podría estar fingiendo

- Ya habrá tiempo de preocuparse por eso – dijo Cleo –. Bien, Ghoulia, antes que empiece la siguiente clase necesito que pegues estos carteles por el instituto

Cleo le entregó a la zombi un rollo de carteles y un bote de cola.

La zombi adoptó una expresión de pesadez. Cleo siempre le estaba mandando los trabajos más duros.

- ¿Qué son los carteles? – preguntó Draculaura

- Algo de los que os hablaré más tarde en clase – dijo Cleo –. Y que incumbe a todo el equipo de asustadoras

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Howleen se dirigía camino de una de sus clases. Junto a ella iba un duende regordete de piel violeta con el pelo rojizo y orejas puntiagudas. Tenía pecas junto a los ojos, e iba vestido con una camisa naranja de manga larga, sobre la cual llevaba una camiseta verde con el dibujo de una calavera. También llevaba unos pantalones marrones que le llegaban hasta casi los pies, en los cuales calzaba unos zapatos verdes, a juego con su camiseta.

- Ojalá Romulus se fijara en mi – dijo Howleen, apenada –. Ya sé que es mucho mayor que yo, y que estuvo saliendo con mi hermana, pero me gustaría que me viera como algo más que como la hermana pequeña de Clawd

- Si quieres que se fije en ti, deberías hacer algo para captar su atención – dijo el duende –. Podrías ayudarle en el momento en que lo necesite

Howleen se sorprendió, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo

- ¡Eso es! – dijo ella, sonriendo –. Gracias, Lothar, te debo una

El duende sonrió. Parecía satisfecho por haber ayudado a Howleen, aunque había algo que no terminaba de llenarle en el tono de su alegría. Mientras ambos entraban en clase, tras ellos entró una chica de piel verdosa y melena igualmente verde que le llegaba hasta el cuello, de entre cuyos pelos, sobresalían dos ojos verdes, parecidos a los de las babosas. Iba sujetando firmemente sus libros contra su cuerpo, mientras miraba a Lothar con una expresión de tristeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, Romulus caminaba por otro de los pasillos. Junto a él iba otro hombre lobo corpulento, con la piel azulada, y los ojos verdes. Su pelo era también azulado, pero de un tono mñas oscuro, e iba vestido con una camiseta verde, sobre la cual llevaba una chaqueta marrón, y unos pantalones vaqueros. Ambos iban conversando animadamente

- ¿Te has enterado que el festival cae en luna llena? – preguntó este lobo a Romulus

- Sí, Dougey, lo sé – respondió Romulus –. No se llamaría Festival de la Luna Llena si no fuera a haberla, ¿no?

- Sí, es cierto – dijo Dougey, cayendo en la cuenta –. Será una luna llena especial. Ya le he comprado un regalo a Layla

Romulus sonrió

- Me alegro por vosotros – dijo –. Se os ve como buena pareja

- Tienes razón, nos llevamos muy bien – dijo Dougey, contento – ¿Y tú? ¿Le has comprado un regalo a alguien?

Romulus bajó la mirada

- Realmente no – dijo él –. No me he sentido atraído por ninguna chica desde que se terminó lo mío con Clawdeen

Dougey entendió a su amigo

- Deberías pensar en rehacer tu vida – le dijo el lobo corpulento – ¿De verdad no hay otra chica que te interese?

Romulus miró hacia el techo, pensando. Puede que hubiera alguien que sí le interesara, pero... ¿ella sentiría lo mismo? De pronto, el lobo vio como Bram chocaba contra él. El vampiro estaba nervioso, y no se fijaba bien por donde iba

- Lo siento – se disculpó Bram

- Te veo muy nervioso, vampiro – le dijo Romulus – ¿qué te ocurre?

- Veréis – dijo Bram, mirando nerviosamente a izquierda y derecha, como si quisiera comprobar que nadie más que ellos le escuchaba –. Voy a comprarle un regalo a Gory. Quiero darle una sorpresa en el Festival

- Creía que solo los lobos regalaban cosas en el Festival – dijo Romulus

- No se trata de eso – dijo Bram –. El regalo es por nuestro aniversario. Esa noche hará doscientos años que estamos juntos

Romulus se sorprendió

- ¿Doscientos años? – dijo –. Increíble. Me alegro por vosotros

- El caso es que no sé que regalarle – dijo Bram –. Y no quiero pedirle ayuda a otra vampiresa, porque son muy chismosas y se podría acabar enterando todo el instituto

- Entonces creo que has encontrado a los monstruos adecuados – dijo Romulus –. Nosotros podemos ayudarte a buscar un regalo

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Bram – ¡Genial! No sé como daros las gracias

Bram continuó su camino, más optimista que antes

- ¿Estás seguro de querer ayudarle? – preguntó Dougey –. No creo que sea fácil encontrar un regalo con el que contentar a un vampiro

- Lo sé – dijo Romulus –, pero recuerda, hay que ayudar a quien lo necesita. Además, acabo de recordar que yo también tengo alguien especial a quien hacerle un regalo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las asustadoras, junto con los alumnos nuevos, fueron entrando en la clase de monstruohistoria, que daba el Señor Podrido.

Abbey y Lagoona se alegraron de volver a ver a Garrott, y le saludaron

- Qué sorpresa verte aquí – dijo Lagoona

- _Oui_ – dijo él –. Quería estar cerca de Rochelle

- No es que no me alegre que estés aquí, pero ¿qué pasará con tu carrera como monstruodiseñador? – le preguntó Rochelle

- Puedo continuarla desde aquí – dijo Garrott –. Además, aquí puedo aprender de la mejor

Clawdeen se dio por aludida y sonrió. Nunca se imaginó que su carrera como monstruodiseñadora pudiera crecer a un ritmo tan repentino.

Mientras, Valentin hizo amago de entrar en aquella clase, pero entonces recordó que no tenía que coincidir con Draculaura. Revisó lo más rápido que pudo su horario y se dirigió cabizbajo a la clase que le correspondía. Definitivamente, le iba a costar adaptarse a aquel instituto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deuce entró en la clase, llevando consigo a Holt, que continuaba medio dormido. Al fin, logró sentarlo en un sitio. El problema era que Holt volvió a echarse a dormir

- Bueno – dijo Deuce, mientras ocupaba su sitio al lado de Holt –. Con un poco de suerte, ni se notará que está dormido

- Hola, Deuce – dijo Frankie, que estaba sentada tras él – ¿Qué le ocurre a Holt?

- Nada grave – dijo Deuce –. Creo que tiene una leve falta de sueño

- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó Draculaura –. No sé cuanto tiempo lleva así

- Yo lo dejaría – dijo Cleo, despreocupada –. Se despertará si el señor Podrido le llama la atención

- Creo que tengo la solución – dijo Frankie –. Deuce ¿tienes unas gafas de repuesto?

_Unos segundos después..._

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Frankie, que le había colocado a Holt unas gafas de sol en la cara

- No sé si con eso va a disimular que está dormido – dijo Deuce

- Intentémoslo – dijo Frankie –. Entretanto, Deuce, ¿has visto que Garrott ha venido a estudiar aquí?

Deuce entonces se percató, y fue a saludar a Garrott. Holt mientras, seguía dormido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toralei y sus amigas se encontraban en primera fila de la clase. Ella en ese momento hablaba por teléfono, mientras Purrsephone se miraba la cara en un espejo y Meowlody se atusaba el pelo

- Sí, te echo realmente de menos – decía ella en un tono realmente afectuoso –. Este muermo de instituto me aburre. Si por lo menos encontrara el modo de molestar a Cleo y a las demás...

Toralei dirigió la mirada hacia las filas de más atrás, donde vio a los alumnos nuevos. Dirigió su mirada peculiarmente a Catrine

- Luego te llamo – dijo ella, colgando el teléfono –. Miau. Chicas, hay sangre nueva en el instituto. Y yo tengo un nuevo plan en mente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Deuce saludaba a Garrott, Frankie vio como Skelita y Jinafire entraban en la clase

- ¡Hola! – dijo Frankie – ¿Ya habéis hablado con la directora sobre vuestras clases?

- Sí – dijo Jinafire –. Ya está todo arreglado

- ¿Ya habéis enseñado el instituto a los nuevos alumnos? – preguntó Skelita

- Sí – dijo Frankie –. Ya está. Catrine y Garrott se han mostrado muy contentos de poder estudiar en este instituto

- Lo celebro – dijo Jinafire –, ¿y ese vampiro? No lo veo por aquí

Frankie cambió su expresión

- La directora lo ha puesto en otra clase – dijo –. Es más seguro para Draculaura

- Pero, ¿por qué le tratáis así? – preguntó Skelita

Frankie entonces vio como el Señor Podrido entraba en clase

- Os lo explicaré después de clase – dijo Frankie –. Será mejor que vaya a ocupar mi sitio

**Hola a todos. Una semana más, aquí tenéis un capítulo en el que siguen apareciendo personajes.**

**Supongo que Lothar no necesita presentación, ¿no? Lo he descrito como un duende porque tenía aspecto de serlo, pero si alguno encuentra una especie de monstruo en la que encaje mejor, que avise y se cambiará.**

**Una semana más, quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Depredador Scar: _me alegro que te guste la trama. Y gracias, encontrar inspiración para este tipo de historias no es nada fácil.**

**_Camila: _pronto descubrirás a quién se refiere Heath. Gracias por tu review**

**_Metalosis dragunov: _gracias también por tu review. Sí, Cupido pronto verá lo difícil que es despedirse del lugar en el que lleva tanto tiempo. Invisi Billy también tendrá por delante un difícil situación. Y en cuanto a los sirvientes, aparecerán también en algunos capítulos. Entonces verás su nombre.**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 5. La semana que viene, el próximo. ¿Qué serán los carteles que Cleo ha hecho colgar a Ghoulia? ¿Será verdad que Valentín ha perdido sus poderes? ¿Logrará Howleen que Romulus se fije en ella? ¿Qué hará Lothar? ¿Le seguirá mirando aquella chica babosa? ¿Encontrará Bram un regalo adecuado? ¿En quién pensará Romulus como alguien especial? ¿Quién es Layla? ¿Se dará cuenta el Señor Podrido de que Holt está dormido? ¿Qué les contará Frankie a Skelita y Jinafire? ¿Con quién estaba hablando Toralei? ¿Qué plan tendrá ahora entre manos? Y sobre todo ¿Qué preguntón estoy esta semana, no?**

**Nos veremos la próxima semana. Espero vuestras reviews**


	6. No necesito ayuda

Una semana más, aquí está el quinto episodio. Empezamos

Capítulo 6. No necesito ayuda

_Jackson, ¿o quizá era Holt? En ese momento no podía saberlo con seguridad. Solo sabía que se encontraba perdido en alguna parte. ¿Cómo había llegado a aquel lugar? No lo sabía. ¿Y dónde estaba? Aquel lugar parecían las catacumbas, pero hacía más frío y la sensación era más inquietante. No había más que un pasillo. Avanzó lentamente por él. Estaba todo tan oscuro que era imposible ver nada. Entonces, a lo lejos, vio una extraña luz. Instintivamente, se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía la misma._

_Iba con inseguridad, sin saber qué iba a encontrarse. ¿Habría alguien allí?_

_De pronto, escuchó un tenue sonido, de una persona, quizá. Por el tipo de sonido, parecía estar riéndose. Pero no del modo en que lo haría una persona que se riera de alegría. Esta risa era más desconcertante, e incluso parecía desquiciada. _

_Conforme se iba aproximando, la risa se hacía más y más intensa. Lentamente, por fin llegó a la fuente de aquella luz. Se encontraba ahora en una gran sala circular, totalmente vacía a excepción de una silueta, la misma que estaba profiriendo aquella risa tan inquietante_

_- ¡Y por fin, después de tantos años, culminaré mi venganza! – escuchó decir a la silueta, cuyo tono de voz no pudo identificar_

_La silueta levantó los brazos, sosteniendo algo. No podía distinguirse nada con claridad, ya que una intensa luz azul estaba inundándolo todo. De pronto, vio que aquella silueta le estaba mirando_

_- ¡Y tú serás el primero en sufrir mi ira! – dijo _

_La silueta alzó la mano_

- ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa! – gritó Holt, cayéndosele las gafas de sol y despertándose en medio de la clase. El resto de alumnos se sobresaltaron

- Señor Hyde, aunque admiro su entusiasmo por la clase de monstruohistoria, le rogaría que guardara silencio y no me interrumpiera en medio de una explicación – dijo el señor Podrido dirigiéndose severamente a él

Seguidamente, el profesor prosiguió con su lección. Holt, mientras tanto, mantenía la expresión de temor con la que había despertado

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, tío? – le preguntó Deuce en voz baja

- La luz... – balbuceó Holt – ...la silueta... otra vez la he visto

Deuce mostró cara de preocupación

- Esto no es normal – dijo Deuce –. Quizá deberías ir a ver a una telépata

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final de la clase, Frankie se reunió con Jinafire y Skelita. Draculaura y Clawdeen también se quedaron con ellas

- Valentín fue novio de Draculaura cuando iban al instituto en Transilvania, hace cuatrocientos años – contaba Frankie

- ¿Cuatrocientos años? – preguntó Skelita sorprendida – ¡Eso es muchísimo tiempo!

- Cuando le conocí, era un vampiro maravilloso – recordó Draculaura –. Era amable, y tenía mucho éxito entre las vampiresas. Pero él solo tenía ojos para mi

- Naturalmente, eso solo era una fachada – dijo Clawdeen –. En realidad, lo que hacía era engatusar a las vampiresas para robarles el corazón

Skelita y Jinafire se sorprendieron

- ¿Robarles el corazón? – preguntó sorprendida Jinafire – ¿Te refieres a...?

- Bueno, no me refiero al corazón físico – dijo Clawdeen – me refería a lo que son las emociones, los sentimientos...

- Y la capacidad de amar – dijo Frankie –. Draculaura iba a ser la siguiente de su lista

- Por suerte, la noche antes de que culminara su plan, me marché con mi familia de Transilvania por un malentendido – dijo la vampiresa

- De ese modo, el plan de Valentín quedó truncado durante cuatrocientos largos años – dijo Frankie

- Pero un día, antes de la celebración de mi 1600 cumplespantos, Valentín apareció aquí – dijo Draculaura

- ¿Averiguó donde estabas? – preguntó Jinafire

- De alguna manera – dijo Clawdeen, gruñendo –. No tenemos pruebas, pero estoy segura que Toralei tuvo algo que ver. Esa gata...

- ¿La gata que estaba con vosotras en Scaris? – preguntó Skelita –. No me la imagino capaz de hacer algo así

- Ni yo – dijo Jinafire –. ¿Por qué iba a estar aliada con semejante peligro?

- Por venganza – dijo Clawdeen –. No fue invitada al cumplespantos, por lo que decidió montar esta jugarreta

- Así pues, Valentín llegó a este instituto – dijo Frankie –. Y con ayuda de Toralei, trazó un plan para apartar a Draculaura de Clawd y robarle el corazón

- Yo no sospechaba nada, por supuesto – dijo Draculaura –. Al principio, solo creí que quería volver a ser mi novio, y hacerme recordar aquellos años. Pero yo solo quería a Clawd, cosa que le hice saber

- Pero él no se dio por vencido – dijo Clawdeen –. Y fue entonces cuando usó sus poderes para hechizar a Draculaura, para así poder robarle el corazón

- Pero por suerte sus planes tuvieron fin – dijo Draculaura –. Hubo algo que rompió el hechizo, algo más poderoso que esa magia. El verdadero amor

- Así que fue su amor por Clawd lo que rompió aquel hechizo – dijo Frankie –. En cuanto a Valentín, acabó cayéndose a un pozo maloliente, haciendo que los corazones que había robado quedaran libres. Él regresó a su casa

- Pero no quedó ahí todo – dijo Clawdeen –. Tiempo más tarde, se unió a un grupo de villanos y trataron de derrumbar el instituto. Por suerte, sus planes fueron desbaratados, y ese vampiro acabó nuevamente en el pozo maloliente

- Qué tipo más siniestro – dijo Jinafire –. Ya entiendo por qué le tenéis ese odio

- Pero, ¿de verdad es tan peligroso? – preguntó Skelita –. A mi no me lo parecía

- Lo es, Skelita – dijo Draculaura –. Es por eso que tenéis que tener cuidado. La directora nos ha asegurado que ha perdido sus poderes y no supone ningún peligro, pero estoy gura que si consigue robar algún corazón, pueda recuperarlos

Jinafire y Skelita estaban impresionadas. ¿De verdad aquel vampiro era tan terrible como lo estaban describiendo?

Cleo apareció entonces por la puerta

- Ya está bien de cháchara, monstruitas – dijo –. Os necesito en la cafeterroría. Tenemos que hablar sobre el equipo de asustadoras

Frankie, Clawdeen y Draculaura se levantaron de sus asientos. Jinafire y Skelita hicieron lo mismo.

- Supongo que tendréis que hablar en privado – dijo Jinafire –. Nosotras nos vamos

Y se dividieron en dos grupos, cada uno dirigiéndose a un lugar distinto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cupido avanzaba por el pasillo, tras terminar su clase. Se sentía observada por muchos de los estudiantes. Era lógico. La gran mayoría de ellos habría escuchado el grito que dio, lo cual le hacía sentirse avergonzada.

¿Cómo iba a explicarles todo esto a los demás? No lo sabía. Y aun tenía que hablar con la directora. Supuso que era lo más conveniente en ese momento. Con acto decidido, se dirigió a su despacho.

Durante el camino, venían a su cabeza algunos de los momentos más inolvidables que había vivido desde que llegó a Monster High: cuando conoció a Frankie y las demás, aquella flecha que hizo que se enamorara de Clawd por accidente, cuando conoció a Andy, un trabajo de ciencia que hizo con Frankie y Abbey... todos estos eran momentos que había vivido en aquel instituto, y que eran parte de ella. Decir adiós a esto iba a ser muy duro.

Poco después, llamó a la puerta del mismo, con la mano temblorosa

- Adelante – dijo la voz de la directora

Cupido entró lentamente. La directora se estaba levantando

- Me has encontrado en mi despacho por casualidad. Estaba a punto de irme a impartir una clase – dijo –. Pero tengo unos minutos, querida. Dime

Cupido estaba nerviosa, pero entonces se armó de valor y le hizo a la directora un resumen de todo: la carta de su padre, el alboroto en su programa de radio, el que se tenía que marchar a otro instituto...

La directora lo escuchó todo impasible. Una vez Cupido terminó de hablar, ella dijo con voz clara

- Así que debes marcharte a otro instituto – dijo –. Legalmente, no hay ningún problema. Tramitaré hoy mismo tu expediente y se lo enviaré a tu futuro instituto. Sin embargo, ¿crees que podrás despedirte debidamente de todos tus compañeros?

Cupido guardó silencio. Ahora todo lo que le quedaba era despedirse de los que pronto serían sus ex compañeros. Esta iba a ser la parte más difícil. Se preguntaba a sí misma si tendría el valor para hacerlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heath caminaba junto con Slo Mo, en dirección a la cafeterroría

- No es que no me guste la idea de que tengamos más miembros en el equipo de patinaje laberíntico, al contrario...

Slo Mo asintió

- El problema es que él siempre va sin control, sin hacer mucho caso a Clawd – dijo Heath –. Me preocupa que de alguna jugada insensata pueda ocurrir una catástrofe

Slo Mo iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando de pronto ambos vieron a Valentín que iba cabizbajo

- Y hablando de catástrofes... – dijo Heath –. ¡Eh, ya sé! Voy a gastarle una broma. ¡Rápido, a mi taquilla!

Heath fue corriendo, arrastrando consigo a Slo Mo, que caminaba muy lentamente.

Mientras, Valentín seguía viendo como los demás alumnos seguían mirándole mal. Por lo menos durante la clase en la que había estado, todos habían estado pendientes de la explicación del profesor, dejándole a él tranquilo. Pero al terminar la clase, todo fueron nuevamente miradas de rechazo y sentimiento de vacío.

- Eh, Val – dijo una voz

Valentín miró. Heath y Slo Mo estaban saludándole. El chico en llamas tenía un paquete en la mano

- Solo quería darte de nuevo la bienvenida a este instituto – dijo Heath tendiéndole el paquete –. Aquí tienes, un regalo de bienvenida

Valentín lo recibió agradecido. Lo abrió cautelosamente. Era una sudadera roja de cremallera con el símbolo de Monster High

- Vaya... no sé que decir – murmuró –. Gracias

- No hay de qué – dijo Heath – ¿Por qué no te la pruebas a ver como te queda?

Valentín no se lo pensó dos veces, y se quitó su chaqueta negra para ponerse encima de la ropa que llevaba aquella sudadera, de la que se subió rápidamente la cremallera. Parecía que le quedaba bien de talla

- Excelente – dijo Heath sonriendo maliciosamente –. Creo que si la llevas puesta, la gente dejará de mirarte mal

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Valentín – ¡Es perfecto! ¡Ahora nadie se meterá conmigo! Muchas gracias

Y se alejó por el pasillo, con más moral que antes

- Cierto, no se meterán con él... – dijo Heath a Slo Mo – ...porque pronto no tendrán con qué meterse

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaah! – escucharon gritar a Valentín

Entonces vieron al vampiro correr a toda velocidad por el pasillo, perseguido por Manny

- ¡Odio el rojo! – gritó el minotauro, que corría furiosamente tras Valentín con los ojos totalmente enrojecidos

Otros alumnos se apartaron corriendo mientras proseguía la persecución. Valentín trataba de escapar corriendo tan rápido como podía, y tratando el mismo tiempo de quitarse la sudadera

- ¡No puedo quitármela! – gritaba el vampiro – ¡Se ha atascado la cremallera!

Manny iba ganando terreno. Estaba cada vez más cerca, y entonces...

Valentín salió volando por los aires, hasta aterrizar en un cubo de basura. Los demás alumnos estaban partiéndose de risa ante lo cómico de la situación, en especial Heath

- ¡Ha sido sensacional! – le gritó a Manny – ¡Fabuloso! ¡Es la mejor persecución que he visto nunca! ¡Has estado increíble, Manny!

- Gracias – dijo el minotauro –. Cuando se me pone algo rojo a tiro, no dejo que se escape

De repente, se escuchó el pitido de un silbato

- Oh, oh – dijeron al mismo tiempo Heath y Manny

Rochelle, acompañada de Garrott, hizo su aparición

- Lo he visto todo – dijo, mientras agarraba a los dos por las orejas –. Ya conocéis las normas. ¡No se pueden gastar bromas de mal gusto a los nuevos alumnos! ¡Y tampoco se puede correr por los pasillos!

- Pero, Rochelle... yo... – trató de decir Heath

- ¡No hay peros! – replicó la gárgola –. Os voy a llevar ahora mismo ante la directora

Seguidamente se los llevó consigo al despacho de la directora. Garrott mientrasla seguía, la miraba muy contento. Se había convertido en una gárgola muy valiente, decidida y segura de sí misma.

Mientras, Valentín trató de salir del cubo de basura en el que había caído. Entonces vio como alguien le tendía una mano esquelética.

El vampiro miró. Skelita era quien le tendía esa mano

- ¿Te ayudo a salir? – le preguntó

- ¡No, gracias! – refunfuñó el vampiro, saliendo de allí – ¡No necesito a nadie!

El vampiro salió por sus propios medios del cubo y tras quitarse la sudadera roja y tirarla se dispuso a marcharse

- Sé lo que es que te rechacen todos – dijo Skelita –. Puedo ayudarte, si te sientes mal

Valentín la miró por un momento. Parecía que el vampiro iba a decir algo, pero apartó la mirada de inmediato

- ¡Dejadme todos en paz! – dijo el – ¡Prefiero estar solo!

Y se marchó enfadado, sin escuchar a Skelita

- Está de muy mal humor – murmuró la esqueleto

- Mucho más de lo habitual – dijo entonces una voz

Skelita se volvió. Ante ella flotaban las tres nubes que había visto que acompañaban al vampiro. Las tres tenían una expresión de preocupación

- Valentín no ha estado últimamente de buen ánimo – dijo una –. Ni siquiera quiere escucharnos

- Tendrás que disculparle, está de muy mal humor continuamente – dijo otra

- Después de lo ocurrido, se ha vuelto muy solitario. Le preocupa incluso a su madre – dijo la tercera

- Solo me gustaría ayudarle – dijo Skelita –. Pero él no quiere escucharme

Las tres nubes entonces se miraron

- ¿En serio quieres ayudarle? – le preguntó una

Skelita asintió

- Solo quiero saber por qué empezó a robar corazones – dijo ella

- Está bien, te contaremos todo lo que sabemos – dijo otra nube

- Será una historia interesante – dijo la tercera –. El comienzo de todo

**Hola a todos una vez más. Los personajes continúan apareciendo, y esta historia sigue su curso.**

**Entre otros ha salido Slo Mo. He decidido empezar a llamarle así porque este es el nombre con el que lo ha registrado Mattel, en lugar de Slow Moe, ya que este era un nombre preliminar. **

**También he hecho un resumen de los acontecimientos de "Un romance monstruoso". Pronto veréis que esto va a tener un cierto peso en la trama.**

**Una semana más, quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Depredador Scar: _las próximas entregas serán aun más emocionantes. Pronto verás como discurre la historia**

**_Ralenne: _gracias por tu review. Sí, siempre he opinado que todo personaje de una historia merece su momento de importancia. Pronto verás muchos más.**

**_Camila: _gracias también por tu review. Esta historia prosigue su curso**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 6. La semana que viene, el próximo. ¿Significará algo la pesadilla de Jackson/Holt? ¿Robará Valentín algún corazón? ¿Podrá Cupido despedirse de sus compañeros? ¿Qué castigo impondrán a Heath y Manny? ¿Por qué Valentín no quiere que le ayuden? ¿Qué le contarán esas nubes a Skelita? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué tiene Manny una camiseta roja si odia ese color?**

**Nos veremos la próxima semana. Espero vuestras reviews**


	7. A la caza de la asustadora (reloaded)

Capítulo 7. Heath el magnífico

Heath Burns, el genial héroe de Monster High, caminaba triunfante por uno de los pasillos de Monster High. Las monstruitas le sonreían y caían rendidas a su paso...

**- Ejem, ejem**

Multitud de rivales le salían al paso, pero sabían que no tenían nada que hacer ante su estilo único, que hacía que todos se apartaran ante él

**- Ejem, ejem...**

Nadie conseguía pararlo. Heath era el amo del lugar, el héroe con el que soñaban las monstruitas. Con él cerca, ningún peligro podía acechar el instituto...

**- ¡Ejem, ejem!**

- ¿Eh? ¡Llamas! ¡Es Er Deivi!

- **¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Heath?**

_(Heath empieza a ponerse nervioso)_

- Esto... yo solo quería ayudar con el guión

**- No recuerdo que en ninguna parte del guión pusiera que tenías que aparecer tú dándote aires de grandeza**

- Sí, es que... verás, pensé que podría poner mi toque monstruoso

**- ¿Toque monstruoso? Será mejor que vuelvas a tu sitio ahora mismo. El capítulo tiene que empezar**

- Pero... ¿ni siquiera puedo tener un poco de protagonismo? – pregunta Heath

**- Ya fuiste co-protagonista en mi anterior fic. ¿No fue suficiente?**

- ¡Pero si le diste casi todo el protagonismo a Abbey! – protesta Heath – ¿No puedo tener algún papel especial, por lo menos? Me conformaría con cualquier cosa

**- ¿Cualquier cosa, eh? Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo un papel por adjudicar. Necesito un probador de instrumentos de precisión**

_(Heath sonríe animadamente)_

- ¡Yo soy el monstruo que buscas! – dice – ¡Yo probaré los instrumentos de precisión! ¡Yo lo haré!

**- ¿Estás seguro? Es una labor ardua y complicada**

- ¡No me importa! – dice Heath –. ¡Estoy dispuesto!

**- Está bien, si tanto insistes... ve a hablar con la Directora. Ella te dirá lo que tienes que hacer**

- ¡Genial! ¡No te decepcionaré! ¡Allá voy!

_(Heath echa a correr por el pasillo, ilusionado)_

**Perdonad esta pequeña interrupción. Ahora sí, empieza el capítulo**

Capítulo 7. A la caza de la asustadora (reloaded)

Deuce acompañaba a Holt por el pasillo

- El grito que has pegado ha sido realmente monstruoso – dijo Deuce –. Creo que los demás van a tardar en olvidarlo

Holt en cambio, no parecía tan optimista

- Ha sido horrible – dijo con un hilo de voz –. Lo he vuelto a ver. Parecía tan real...

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué no le has contado nada a Frankie – dijo Deuce –. Parecía muy preocupada cuando te escuchó gritar, y tú solo te has excusado argumentando una pesadilla repentina

Holt desvió la mirada

- No quiero preocupar a Superfrankie – dijo –. Tal vez solo sea cosa de mi mente. Es por eso que quiero que se asuste

- ¿Asustarse? – dijo Deuce –. Creo que necesitarías diez tipos como ese que me describes para asustar a Frankie

- Eso espero – dijo Holt –. Eso espero...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, el grupo de asustadoras en pleno se hallaba reunido en la cafeterroría. Cleo se encontraba exponiendo sus planes para una coreografía

- ...y después de eso, hay que dar un salto – explicaba –. Bien, este será el esquema de la representación del día de la competición. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Gory levantó la mano

- A ver si lo he entendido – dijo –. Nos has expuesto una coreografía impresionante, diferente a cuanto habíamos hecho antes. Me parece bien la idea de innovar. Pero le veo un pequeño detalle

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Cleo con un tono que denotaba indiferencia

- Nos has expuesto hacer movimientos por parejas. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacerlos si en el grupo somos nueve? – preguntó la vampiresa

El resto de vampiresas, salvo Draculaura, asintieron

- Está todo previsto – dijo Cleo –. Ghoulia ha pegado por todo el instituto carteles como este

Cleo entonces desplegó un cartel. En él aparecía una monstruita de piel verdosa y larga melena verde, vestida con el uniforme de asustadora. El cartel llevaba la inscripción "Fearleading tryouts".

Frankie reconoció enseguida el cartel. Era el mismo que ella había visto el día que se decidió a hacer las pruebas para pertenecer al equipo de asustadoras, probablemente la decisión más acertada de su corta vida.

- He decidido organizar pruebas para elegir a nuestra décima asustadora – dijo Cleo –. Tiene que ser alguien con habilidad, reflejos y capaz de sincronizar con nuestros movimientos

Las demás quedaron impresionadas

- ¿Vamos a elegir a una nueva asustadora? – preguntó Frankie, a la que le estaban saltando chispas de los tornillos – ¡Electrizante!

- ¿Una nueva selección? – preguntó Clawdeen emocionada – ¡Estoy aullando de impaciencia!

Ghoulia gimió

- Sí, ya sé que querréis saber el día que haremos la prueba – dijo Cleo –. Será mañana por la tarde

El resto de asustadoras se entusiasmaron

- ¡Es genial! – dijo Draculaura –. Perfecto, aunque por otro lado, esa nueva asustadora estará sometida a una gran presión. No hay muchos días para ensayar antes del festival, y eso sin contar la noche de la competición de patinaje laberíntico

- Por esa misma razón necesitamos encontrar a alguien que se adapte rápidamente – dijo Cleo –. Espero que seáis conscientes del nivel que estamos buscando

Las demás asustadoras asintieron. Tenían por delante una elección complicada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Uno de los carteles que pegó Ghoulia estaba siendo visto por varias monstruitas. Una de ellas era una cíclope con la piel verdosa y el ojo verde, que tenía su verdoso pelo recogido en dos trenzas que le llegaban casi a la cintura. Llevaba un vestido morado con un cinturón negro, y unos pantalones gris oscuro que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Otra de ellas tenía la piel violeta y el pelo azul. Su rasgo más característico era sus orejas puntiagudas. Tenía los ojos grises, sobre los cuales llevaba unas grandes gafas redondas. Iba vestida con una camiseta roja, sobre la cual llevaba un chaleco negro, y tenía los pantalones marrones.

La tercera tenía la piel azulada y el pelo rosa, que llevaba suelto, sobre el cual llevaba un gorro negro. Su rasgo más característico era que tenía tres ojos rosas, el tercero de los cuales lo tenía en la frente. Llevaba un vestido morado, del cual las mangas eran de un tono más claro que el resto del mismo. Sobre el mismo llevaba un cinturón negro.

- ¿Habéis visto? – preguntó la cíclope –. Van a convocar pruebas para pertenecer al equipo de asustadoras

- Soy toda ojos, Iris – respondió la monstruita de tres ojos –. No se me ha escapado nada

- A mi tampoco, Trixie – dijo la monstruita de las orejas puntiagudas –. Habría que entrenarse si queremos presentarnos

- Tú y yo ya tenemos experiencia, Eliel – dijo Iris –. No debería ser difícil que pasemos las pruebas

- No creo que eso sea lo que debe preocuparos – dijo Trixie –. ¿No creéis que Cleo aun estará resentida?

Iris y Eliel reflexionaron. Ellas dos fueron asustadoras en el pasado, pero abandonaron el equipo junto a casi todas las demás debido a las exigencias de Cleo. Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de la mala decisión que tomaron

- Sí, reconozco que tomé la decisión equivocada siguiendo a Toralei – dijo Iris –. Pero eso no va a hacer que abandone mis deseos de volver a ser asustadora

- Yo tampoco – dijo Eliel –. Sé que Cleo estará resentida, pero le demostraré que puedo volver a pertenecer al equipo

Estas tres no fueron las únicas que vieron el cartel. En otro lugar estaba Scarah, mirando fijamente otro cartel idéntico.

Scarah por un momento recordó algo que le había dicho Cleo tiempo atrás: "_A las del equipo de asustadoras se nos hacen difíciles algunas coreografías por ser solo nueve. Quizá pronto hagamos una prueba para elegir a una décima_". ¿Sería esto la materialización de aquella frase? En ese caso, podría tener alguna oportunidad de volver a pertenecer al equipo, si es que decidía presentarse.

- Vaya, no sabía que fueran a hacer pruebas para ser asustadora – dijo una voz

Scarah miró. Vudú estaba allí

- Creo que han pegado hoy el cartel – dijo Scarah –. Dice que las pruebas son mañana

- ¿Vas a presentarte? – le preguntó Vudú

Scarah se puso nerviosa

- No sé si debo – dijo –. El que desertara me quitará posibilidades

- Pero eso no significa que no las tengas – dijo Vudú –. Recuerda que Cleo aceptó tus disculpas

- Es verdad – dijo Scarah –. ¡Está decidido, me presentaré!

Vudú aplaudió

- ¡Genial! – dijo –. Yo iré a animarte ¡Verás como lo haces bien!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la cafeterroría, Invisi Billy estaba sentado solo, con la cabeza gacha. Todavía seguía deprimido por lo de Spectra. Clawd fue a sentarse enfrente suyo

- Menos mal que te encuentro – dijo Clawd –. No es fácil localizarte cuando desapareces todo el tiempo

- Quería estar solo – dijo –, pero ahora pienso que mis problemas no se solucionarán si desaparezco continuamente

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Clawd

- He decidido buscar a Spectra y reconciliarme con ella – dijo Invisi Billy –. Sé que no va a ser fácil, pero quiero intentarlo

Clawd vio que tenía aire decidido

- Me parece perfecto – dijo –. Yo he hablado con Draculaura. Si ve a Spectra, tratará de convencerla también del malentendido

- Gracias, amigo – dijo Invisi Billy –. Sin embargo, no he visto a Spectra en toda la mañana. Ni siquiera ha acudido a clase

- ¿Qué? – dijo Clawd, sorprendido –. Qué extraño. Normalmente es puntual, a pesar de sus despistes

- Eso es también lo que me preocupa – dijo Invisi Billy –. Me preocupa que se haya marchado, indignada

- ¿Marcharse de este colegio? – preguntó Clawd –. Sería realmente extraño. Y si es así, ¿dónde habrá ido?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, en el Instituto Nuevo Salem, Clair acababa de salir de una de sus clases, igual que otros tantos alumnos. Ahora tenía un descanso de treinta minutos hasta la siguiente clase, por lo que iba a aprovechar para escuchar un poco de música del estilo que le gustaba.

Pero entonces durante su camino, vio a dos hermanos gemelos corpulentos que tenían el pelo rubio e iban vestidos con camisetas grises sobre las cuales llevaban chaquetas verdes con las mangas blancas y cuello y puños naranjas. En ese momento ambos se hallaban hablando de deportes

- Vaya, si están aquí tonto del bote y tonto de capirote – dijo Clair

Los gemelos se volvieron hacia ella, indignados

- ¡Clair, te hemos dicho mil veces que no nos llames así! – dijo uno

- ¡Sí, te hemos dicho que nos llamamos Ernie y Bernie! – dijo el otro

La chica gótica no pareció ni pestañear

- Sí, vale, todo lo que vosotros digáis, pero para mi siempre seréis tonto del bote y tonto de capirote – dijo ella –. Espero que os hayáis enterado del lugar donde van a ser los próximos entrenamientos

Los gemelos la miraron con cara de sorpresa repentina

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Ernie

- En las catacumbas que llevan al instituto de los monstruos – dijo Clair –. Por lo visto, quieren ceder el gimnasio al grupo de lectura para una conferencia que va a haber sobre libros de ciencia-ficción

Ambos gemelos se sorprendieron

- ¿Qué? – dijo Bernie – ¡Eso no puede ser!

- Pues creéroslo o no, pero así es – dijo Clair –. Os va a tocar entrenar bajo tierra

- ¡Tenemos que impedirlo a toda costa! – dijo Ernie

- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a hablar con el entrenador! – dijo Bernie

Y ambos echaron a correr. Clair reprimió una risita

- Son más inocentes de lo que pensaba – dijo

Pero las risas de Clair quedaron interrumpidas cuando escuchó lo que parecían sollozos

- Genial, cuando creí que podía reírme un rato y ahora escucho a alguien llorar – dijo

Clair se decidió entonces a investigar la procedencia de aquellos sollozos.

Siguiendo el sonido, descubrió que el mismo procedía del cuarto del conserje, en el que se guardaban los productos de limpieza.

Movida por la curiosidad, Clair se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba a aquel cuarto, tras la cual se seguían escuchando sollozos.

Clair entonces abrió la puerta. Y al hacerlo, se sorprendió. Allí encontró a quien menos esperaba encontrar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Frankie y Draculaura iban juntas, hablando de las pruebas para el equipo de asustadoras, cuando de pronto se encontraron a Clawd.

- Hola, chicas – dijo el hombre lobo

- Hola Clawd – dijo Draculaura con gesto de preocupación

Clawd se percató de ese detalle

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó –. No te veo muy buena cara. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Draculaura le miró a los ojos

- Algo muy gordo, Clawd – dijo –. Valentín ha vuelto

El hombre lobo abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa. Su expresión dio paso a la de rabia

- ¿¡Que está aquí!? – gruñó Clawd –. ¡Ha vuelto por el corazón de Draculaura! ¡Le voy a morder en cuanto le vea!

- ¡Cálmate, Clawd! – trató de contenerlo Frankie –. Ya no es tan peligroso, o al menos eso dice la directora

- ¿Que no? – preguntó Clawd, aun rabioso

Frankie entonces le hizo un rápido resumen de lo que les había explicado la directora sobre él. Cuando terminó, Clawd parecía más calmado

- Está bien – dijo –. Si tiene que quedarse en este instituto, de acuerdo. Pero más vale que se aleje de Draculaura. Le voy a estar vigilando

- Oh, gracias Clawd – dijo Draculaura, abrazándole –. Tú siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito

- Cuidaré de ti, Draculaura – dijo él en un tono más calmado –. Sabes que nunca permitiré que ese vampiro te robe el corazón

Frankie suspiró, aliviada de que todo se hubiera calmado

- Por cierto, Clawd ¿has visto a Jackson o Holt? – preguntó ella –. Estoy preocupada por el grito que ha pegado durante la clase

- No, no lo he visto – dijo él –. Pero creo que Deuce estaba con él

- Voy a ver si les encuentro – dijo Frankie, encaminándose hacia el pasillo –. Esto no es normal, y creo que me están ocultando algo

Clawd trató de disimular. Él sí sabía lo que le ocurría a Jackson/Holt, pero también sabía que era él mismo quien debía contarle a Frankie lo que le pasaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Skelita terminó de escuchar la historia que le contaron las nubes

- ¿Es verdad? – preguntó con gesto de preocupación – ¿De verdad le ha ocurrido eso?

- Es cierto – dijo una de las nubes –. Por desgracia, todo eso le ocurrió

Skelita estaba realmente preocupado. La historia que acababa de escuchar era realmente preocupante

- Entonces es evidente que necesita ayuda – dijo –. Gracias por haberme contado todo esto

- Por ayudar a Valentín haremos cualquier cosa – dijo otra de las nubes –. Si él sigue así, es seguro que la cosa no terminará bien

- Tengo que hacer una investigación – dijo Skelita –. Iré a informarme. Por cierto, ¿cómo debo llamaros?

Las nubes pusieron expresión de preocupación

- Valentín nunca se preocupaba de aprenderse nuestros nombres – dijo la nube que tenía una barbilla prominente –. Yo me llamo Nimbo

- Mi nombre es Estrato – dijo la nube más pequeña de las tres

- Y yo soy Cúmulo – dijo la tercera nube –. Encantados de conocerte

- Yo soy Skelita. Gracias nuevamente por todo – dijo la esqueleto –. Y ahora, tengo que irme a investigar

Cuando las nubes se quedaron solas, miraron la dirección hacia la que se fue Skelita

- ¿Creéis que podrá ayudarle? – preguntó Estrato

- Eso espero – dijo Nimbo –. Por el bien de Valentín

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rochelle había llevado ante la directora a Heath y a Manny, para que fueran castigados por lo que hicieron a Valentin

- Así que le habéis gastado una broma pesada a un nuevo alumno – dijo la directora severamente

- Yo no fui, directora. Solo actué por instinto al ver algo rojo – trató de excusarse Manny

Pero la directora siguió hablando como si no hubiera escuchado al minotauro

- Esto contradice totalmente las normas de Monster High – dijo –. Es por eso que debo imponeros a ambos un castigo

Ambos echaron a temblar, temerosos por el castigo

- A ti, Manny, te va a corresponder estar unas horas perdido por el laberinto de los jardines de Monster High – dijo la directora

El minotauro tembló de miedo

- ¡Eso no! – suplicó – ¡Soy el único de mi familia que no sabe orientarse por un laberinto! ¡Pasaré siglos hasta que pueda encontrar una salida!

- No protestes y dirígete ahora mismo al laberinto. Rochelle te acompañará – dijo la directora con seriedad

Rochelle se llevó a Manny consigo, dejando a Heath solo ante la directora

- Bien, Heath, a ti te correspondería quedarte varias horas castigado en el aula del Señor Cortado...

Heath estaba a punto de temblar también

- ... pero al parecer el autor de este fic tiene otros planes, y me ha propuesto que seas el probador de los instrumentos de precisión que acabamos de adquirir para el instituto – dijo la directora

Heath empezó a animarse. Parece que se iba a librar de pasar horas en un aula vigilado por el señor Cortado

- No he visto inconveniente, así que he dado mi visto bueno – dijo la directora –. Dirígete ahora mismo a la conserjería. El señor Ogro te llevará hacia esos instrumentos

- Sí, directora – dijo Heath

El elemental de fuego echó a correr ilusionado. ¿Qué tipo de instrumentos tendría que probar? Esperaba que fuesen aparatos de alta tecnología para la clase de ciencia loca

**Hola a todos una vez más. Los personajes continúan apareciendo, y esta historia sigue su curso. Además, también he debutado yo. **

**El cartel que Cleo ha mostrado es el mismo que sale en el especial "La chica nueva del insti". He preferido mantener la inscripción en inglés, dado que en español no se tradujo, y por la descripción del mismo todos ibais a saber qué significaba el mismo.**

**Además, han debutado algunas backgrounders. Iris no necesita presentación. Trixie es la monstruita de tres ojos que aparece en varios episodios (de ahí el nombre que le he puesto). En cuanto a Eliel, es esa monstruita que parece una elfa, y de hecho el nombre que le he puesto es la traducción élfica del nombre de Esther. **

**Iris fue asustadora, pues sale en el episodio en que casi todo el equipo deserta. Eliel salía en el especial "La chica nueva del insti". Y en cuanto a Trixie, salía entre las aspirantes.**

**Los nombres que he asignado a las nubes de Valentín (Nimbo, Estrato y Cúmulo), corresponden a tipos de nubes.**

**Y además quiero hacer una observación sobre Cupido. Este era el nombre que recibió en el doblaje al castellano de "Un romance monstruoso". Sin embargo, en posteriores episodios y especiales se la ha llamado "Cupida". Yo en mis fics la voy a seguir llamando por el primer nombre, que en realidad es su apellido. Hago esta aclaración para que nadie se confunda en posteriores entregas de mis historias.**

**Un episodio más, agradecimientos a:**

**_Depredador Scar: _sí, es realmente triste tener que despedirse de alguien. Cupido pronto verá que no va a tener fácil el despedirse de todo cuanto conoce. Y no, Frankie no está actuando fríamente. Es Jackson/Holt quien le está ocultando las cosas para no preocuparla**

**_Balaam:_ aun quedan algunas trazas de la historia de Valentín por contarse. Y Skelita tiene cosas que averiguar.**

**_Ralenne: _sí, es curioso lo de Manny. Gracias por tu review **

**_Camila: _gracias también por tu review. No será la última intervención de Manny**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 7. La semana que viene, el próximo. ¿Cómo serán las pruebas de elección de asustadora? ¿Se presentará Scarah? ¿Dónde está Spectra? ¿A quién ha visto Clair? ¿Sobre qué investigará Skelita? ¿Descubrirá Frankie lo que le pasa a Jackson/Holt? ¿Cuánto tardará Manny en salir del laberinto? ¿Qué instrumentos va a probar Heath? Y sobre todo ¿Tendrá que vacunarse Valentín contra la rabia si Clawd le muerde?**

**Nos veremos la próxima semana. Espero vuestras reviews**


	8. Misterios, pesadillas y disculpas

Capítulo 8. Misterios, pesadillas y disculpas

Heath caminaba ilusionado hacia la conserjería, preguntándose qué aparatos iba a probar. Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de la conserjería, escuchó ronquidos procedentes del otro lado de la misma

- ¡Eh, señor Ogro! – gritó mientras aporreaba la puerta – ¡Despierte!

La puerta se abrió lentamente, apareciendo tras ella un ogro corpulento de piel violeta con aspecto malhumorado

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó en tono de voz molesto

- La directora me envía para probar los últimos artículos de precisión adquiridos – dijo ilusionado – ¡Tiene que llevarme hasta ellos ahora mismo!

- Ah, sí, los instrumentos nuevos... – dijo de mala gana el conserje –. Bien, te llevaré con ellos. ¡Y deja de gritar tanto!

El conserje condujo a Heath por los pasillos de Monster High, mientras el elemental de fuego se preguntaba cuál iba a ser su misión.

Tras un rato caminando, ambos llegaron hasta una puerta, en la que el conserje introdujo una llave y comenzó a girarla. Finalmente, abrió la puerta

- Ahí tienes los instrumentos – dijo –. Espero que hagas un buen uso de ellos

Heath miró lo que había al otro lado de la puerta

- ¡No! – dijo – ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Tiene que haber un error!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Clair se fijó en quien estaba en el cuarto de los productos de limpieza. Era Spectra, que estaba sollozando sentada sobre una caja de cartón

- Vaya, eres quien menos esperaba encontrar en este sitio – dijo Clair

Spectra levantó la cabeza y miró a la humana

- Debes ser amiga de Frankie, ¿verdad? – preguntó Clair –. Recuerdo haberte visto en la fiesta de Halloween

- Sí – respondió la fantasma con un hilo de voz espectral que denotaba tristeza –. Me llamo Spectra

- Yo soy Clair – dijo la chica gótica –. ¿Y qué se le ha perdido a una fantasma como tú en el cuarto de productos de limpieza del instituto de Nuevo Salem?

- Lo siento – dijo Spectra –. Quería alejarme de Monster High. Y no se me ocurrió otro sitio donde esconderme

- ¿Alejarte de allí? – preguntó Clair –. Esto sí que es raro. Una fantasma queriendo alejarse de un sitio. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás triste porque ya no asustas a nadie alli?

Spectra pareció animarse

- Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña me gustaba asustar humanos en la mansión donde mi familia se aparecía – dijo ella –, pero cuando vives entre monstruos, es más difícil asustar a nadie. De todos modos, no, no es eso lo que me ha pasado

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Clair –. Si me lo cuentas, igual puedo ayudarte

Spectra vio a la humana. Nunca antes había hablado con humanos como no fuera para asustarlos, y ahora una de ellos le ofrecía su ayuda. ¿Podía confiar en ella? Por qué no

- Bien, te lo contaré – dijo ella

Entonces Spectra le contó lo que había pasado con Invisi Billy, y la situación en la que le había encontrado con Rochelle. Una vez que hubo terminado, Clair habló

- O sea – dijo Clair –, que encuentras al chico con el que estás saliendo en un teatro enseñando a bailar a una chica y has pensado que te estaba engañando, ¿es eso?

Spectra asintió

- Pero, ¿estás segura que te estaba engañando? – preguntó la chica gótica –. ¿Cómo sabes que no estaba simplemente dándole lecciones de baile?

Spectra se quedó sin palabras

- Yo... no sé – dijo la fantasma –. Todo ha sido tan confuso. No estoy segura

- Pues ahí tienes la raíz de tu problema – dijo Clair –. Vaya, ya parezco una psicóloga

- Entonces, ¿estás sugiriéndome que me asegure que Billy no me estaba engañando? – preguntó Spectra

- Supongo – dijo Clair –. Deberías averiguar la verdad antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas

- Pero, ¿y si no me equivoqué? – preguntó nerviosamente la fantasma –. ¿Y si me estaba engañando realmente?

- No lo sabrás si no investigas – dijo Clair –. Es mejor que satisfagas tus dudas, ¿no te parece?

Spectra reflexionó. Sí, sería mejor que averiguara la verdad antes de nada

- Está bien, investigaré – dijo la fantasma con entusiasmo –. Pero yo sola no podré. ¿Querrías ayudarme?

Clair se quedó perpleja

- ¿Ayudar a una fantasma en apuros? – dijo Clair –. Me gusta la idea. Esto va a ser una experiencia única

- No sé como darte las gracias – dijo Spectra levantándose y flotando hacia Clair –. Esta va a ser una investigación fantasmagórica

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

A mediodía, la mayoría de los alumnos se hallaban en el comedor. Cupido mientras se dirigía a la mesa en que se sentaba siempre. Vio entonces que Abbey y Lagoona estaban sentadas allí

- Hola, Cupido – dijo la monstruita de agua salada

- Hola... – dijo ella con un hilo de voz

- Haberse oído grito cuando emitiste el programa esta mañana – le dijo Abbey –. ¿Qué haberte ocurrido?

Cupido empezó a darse cuenta de lo complicado que le iba a resultar todo aquello. ¿Debía decirles ya la verdad y tener que repetir la misma historia cada vez que le preguntaran? No, tenía que pensar el algo mejor

- Veréis, yo... – dijo –. Es complicado de explicar

Las demás la miraron con extrañeza

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Lagoona –. Te veo más pálida de lo normal

- Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte, Lagoona – dijo –. Hoy daré un programa especial. Espero que no os lo perdáis

Tras decir esto, Cupido pareció animarse. Le quedaban pocos días de estar allí, pero estaba segura que los aprovecharía como nunca

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Catrine se había sentado en uno de los bancos, dispuesta a almorzar. De repente, aparecieron junto a ella Toralei y sus compinches

- Hola, gatita – dijo Toralei –. Tú debes ser nueva

- _Mais oui_ – respondió ella –. Me llamo Catrine

- Yo soy Toralei, y estas de aquí son Purrsephone y Meowlody – dijo Toralei, mientras las gemelas saludaban –. Supongo que todo esto te resultará nuevo

Catrine movió afirmativamente la cabeza

- Entonces te recomiendo que vigiles bien los grupos con los que te juntas – dijo –. Hay alumnos en este instituto que pueden hacer que se te pongan los pelos de punta

Catrine miró a Toralei preocupada

- Es por eso que deberías estar con nosotras. Al fin y al cabo, todas somos gatas, ¿no? – dijo Toralei tendiéndole la mano

Catrine dudó por un momento. No era esa la impresión que tenía de Monster High, pero por otro lado, ¿por qué desconfiar de las palabras de Toralei? Al fin y al cabo, era una monstruita de su especie

Catrine le dio la mano. Mientras, Toralei reía para sus adentros porque su equipo tenía una nueva miembro para fastidiar a Cleo y a las demás

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rochelle y Garrott se sentaron en otro banco. La gárgola francesa presentó a Garrott a sus amigas, Robecca y Venus

- Así que tú eres el famoso Garrott – dijo Robecca –. Rochelle ha hablado mucho de ti

- Nos ha dicho que os conocisteis en Scaris – dijo Venus – ¿Cómo es aquello? ¿Hay muchas plantas?

- _Oui_, las hay – dijo Garrott –. Scaris es la más bella ciudad que puedas conocer. Tiene bellos museos, unos preciosos paisajes y gentes muy simpáticas

Robecca y Venus escuchaban impresionadas

- Cuanto me hubiera gustado visitarla – dijo Venus –. Por lo que he escuchado contar a Frankie y las demás, fue un viaje increíble

- Podéis venir por Scaris cuando queráis – dijo Rochelle –. Yo estaré encantada de ser vuestra guía

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Robecca – ¡Genial! ¡Sería un viaje más emocionante que el que hicimos a Cumbres Borrascosas!

- ¿Cumbres Borrascosas? – preguntó Garrott

- Es un viaje que hicimos durante las vacaciones de invierno – dijo Rochelle –. Fue un viaje impresionante en más de un sentido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Valentín buscaba un sitio en el que sentarse, pero cada vez que quería sentarse en alguno, todos se alejaban de él. Finalmente, se dirigió a una de las mesas más pequeña, en la que solo podía sentarse uno en cada lado. Allí por lo menos podría sentarse tranquilamente, sin que le miraran mal los que estuvieran cerca suyo.

El vampiro suspiró. No había terminado ni su primer día en aquel instituto y ya todo el mundo le tenía antipatía. Aunque en cierto modo se lo merecía por haber obrado como lo hizo

- Disculpa ¿está libre este asiento? – dijo una voz con acento mexicano

Valentin vio que Skelita estaba ante él

- ¿Otra vez tú? – dijo molesto –. Yo de ti no me sentaría aquí. Pensarán que eres peligrosa o que te he hechizado

- Sé que ya no puedes hechizar a nadie – dijo Skelita con toda tranquilidad –. No temo que lo hagas. Y los demás tampoco deberían temerte

- Pues intenta convencerlos – dijo Valentin con sarcasmo –. Además, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Solamente quiero ayudarte – dijo Skelita

- Ya te dije que no necesito ayuda – dijo Valentín enfadado mientras apartaba la mirada

- ¿Estás seguro de no querer ayuda? – preguntó Skelita –. ¿No quieres que te ayude a librarte del colgante?

Esta pregunta hizo que Valentín abriera los ojos con gesto de sorpresa

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó

- Tus nubes me lo han explicado – dijo Skelita –. Se preocupan mucho por ti

El vampiro suspiró

- Esas nubes cotillas – murmuró Valentín –. No puedo confiar en nadie

- No deberías decir eso – dijo Skelita –. ¿Por qué tratas mal a todos los que se preocupan por ti?

- ¿Preocuparse por mi, dices? – dijo Valentín –. No creo que después de las cosas horribles que hice merezca que se preocupen por mi

Pero Skelita no parecía darse por vencida

- Escúchame – dijo –. Sé que hiciste cosas horribles en el pasado, pero si no te libras de ese colgante pronto, será demasiado tarde para ayudarte

Valentín se sorprendió nuevamente

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el vampiro

- No estoy del todo segura – dijo Skelita –, pero sé de alguien que podrá explicárnoslo, es decir, si quieres que te ayude

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deuce estaba con Jackson, poniéndole al corriente de todo lo que había hecho Holt

- ¿Entonces ha vuelto a pasar? – preguntó Jackson

- Eso me temo – dijo Deuce –. Tendrías que haber oído el grito que pegó en mitad de la clase del Señor Podrido

Jackson bajó la cabeza

- Si Holt y yo hemos tenido la misma pesadilla, esto no me gusta nada – dijo Jackson

- ¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan extraño? – preguntó Deuce –. Sois el mismo monstruo

- Lo sé – dijo Jackson –, pero lo extraño es que la misma pesadilla se repita tanto. No sé, parece que en vez de una pesadilla se tratara de una premonición

- ¿Una premonición? – preguntó Deuce –. En ese caso, no puedo ayudarte. No soy un experto en los temas de la mente

De pronto, ambos vieron a Frankie y Cleo, que iban hacia ellos

- Hola, Deuce – dijo Cleo –. Menos mal que te encuentro. Necesito alguien con quien hablar

- Hola Cleo – dijo él –. Me alegro de verte de nuevo

- Necesito que vengas conmigo – dijo ella tomándole del brazo –. Ven, vamos al exterior

Cleo se llevó a Deuce consigo, dejando a Frankie y Jackson solos

- Hola Jackson – dijo ella –. ¿Te ha contado Deuce sobre el grito que pegó Holt en clase?

- Sí, me lo ha contado – dijo él –. Aunque Holt y yo seamos lo mismo, no logro conectar con su mente, pero Deuce me lo ha explicado todo

- Últimamente Holt y tú estáis muy raros. ¿Qué os pasa? – preguntó Frankie

- No sé a qué te refieres – trató de disimular Jackson

- Vamos, Jackson, sé que algo os está afectando a Holt y a ti – dijo ella –. El que os quedéis dormidos en clase, ese grito tan terrible... ¿por qué no me cuentas que te pasa? Igual puedo ayudarte

Jackson miró a Frankie a los ojos. Su mirada era tanto de inocencia como de confianza. ¿Por qué él le estaba ocultando todo esto? El mirar a aquellos ojos le decía que si le seguía ocultando cosas solo conseguiría preocuparla más

- Te lo contaré Frankie – dijo él –. No debería ocultarlo, pero creo que será mejor que lo sepas. Últimamente Holt y yo estamos teniendo una terrible pesadilla

- ¿Una pesadilla? – preguntó Frankie – ¿de qué tipo?

- De esas que parecen premoniciones – dijo Jackson asustado –. No sé por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo terrible está a punto de suceder

Frankie captó el miedo en la mirada de Jackson. Entonces le tomó de la mano

- Vamos, Jackson, no tengas miedo – dijo ella –. Estoy contigo en esto, y puedo ayudarte

Jackson se sorprendió

- ¿Puedes?

- Claro que sí – dijo ella –. Ven, te llevaré con alguien que nos ayudará

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Howleen estaba preparada en un cruce de pasillos. Lothar estaba con ella

- Está a punto de pasar por este pasillo – dijo ella –. En cuanto pase, fingiré que me he caído al suelo. Así se fijará en mi, él me ayudará a levantarme y entonces como agradecimiento le ayudaré en lo que necesite

- ¿Y no sería mejor que te dirigieras directamente a él a ofrecerle tu ayuda? – le preguntó Lothar

- Lo tengo apuntado como plan B, por si este falla – dijo Howleen, que es estaba asomando a la esquina del cruce –. Atención, ya viene

Romulus se estaba acercando por el pasillo por el cual se había asomado Howleen. Iba hablando distraídamente con Bram. Esta era la ocasión perfecta. Howleen salió al pasillo, fingiendo marearse y tratando de dejarse caer al suelo para llamar la atención de Romulus.

Pero antes que cayera el suelo, Howleen notó como era izada. Se sorprendió de lo rápido de reflejos que había sido Romulus, cuando entonces...

- Menos mal que te he atrapado – le dijo una voz que no era la de Romulus –. Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente

Howleen entonces reparó en que era su hermano mayor quien la sujetaba

- ¡Clawd! – exclamó ella –. Pero, ¿qué...?

- Ven conmigo – dijo él mientras la volvía a poner en el suelo y tiraba de su mano

- Pero, pero... – dijo Howleen mientras veía como Romulus se alejaba por el pasillo

- Nada de peros – dijo Clawd –. Ahora necesito que me prestes atención

Howleen vio que Romulus ya había desaparecido de su punto de vista. Suspiró. Ya no podía llevar a cabo su plan

- Está bien – dijo a su hermano –. ¿Sobre qué quieres que hablemos?

- Se trata sobre la danza macabra – dijo Clawd –. Y sobre ciertos comentarios tuyos que no sentaron muy bien a Rochelle

Howleen se sorprendió

- ¿Quién te ha dicho...? – dijo Howleen –. Espera, ha sido ese Invisi Billy, ¿verdad? ¡En cuanto lo vea le voy a morder!

- Antes que pensar en morder a alguien, deberías pensar en disculparte con Rochelle por tratarla así – dijo Clawd

- ¿Disculparme yo? – protestó Howleen – ¡Pero si fue Operetta la que se metió con ella!

- Sí, pero tú le seguiste el juego – dijo Clawd –. ¿Te parece que eso está bien?

- Esto... – balbuceó Howleen –. No, no está bien, pero...

- Pues entonces vas a ir a pedirle disculpas – ordenó Clawd –. Si no quieres que se lo cuente a mamá

Howleen tembló de miedo

- No serás capaz... – dijo ella, desafiante

- Eso depende de ti, hermanita – dijo Clawd –. Si no te disculpas, podría acabarse enterando

Howleen no sabía que hacer. Si no se disculpaba, su madre podía acabar enterándose, y ello implicaría que la quitara de la danza macabra. Sabía que debía disculparse, aunque no fuera suya toda la culpa

- Está bien, me disculparé – dijo de mala gana –. Pero yo no soy totalmente responsable

- Lo sé – dijo Clawd –. Pero a ti te toca cumplir tu parte

- De acuerdo – dijo Howleen de mala gana –. Ahora mismo voy a buscarla

- Eso espero – dijo Clawd –. Me aseguraré si lo has hecho

- Ya te he dicho que me disculparé – dijo Howleen –, pero por favor, no le digas nada a mamá, y tampoco a Clawdeen

- Descuida, no diré nada – dijo Howleen –. Pero ya sabes que tienes que disculparte

Howleen asintió y se dirigió de nuevo a reunirse con Lothar

- Gracias, Clawd – dijo la voz de Invisi Billy

- No hay de qué – respondió el lobo –. Por suerte, Howleen me hace más caso que Clawdeen, así que confío en que mantendrá su palabra

- Perfecto – dijo la voz de Invisi Billy –. Ahora voy a ver si encuentro a Spectra por alguna parte

Mientras, Howleen se reunía de nuevo con Lothar

- Cambio de planes – dijo ella –. Primero tengo que disculparme con alguien

- ¿Y qué harás con lo de Romulus? – preguntó Lothar

- Tendré que retrasarlo – dijo ella –. Lo primero es proteger mi reputación. Y rápido

Lothar suspiró aliviado. Tendría un poco más de tiempo para encontrar la forma de ayudar a Howleen

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heath refunfuñaba. El señor Ogro le había mostrado multitud de "instrumentos" de limpieza. En ese momento el elemental de fuego se encontraba fregando el suelo del pasillo. Muchos alumnos se partían de risa al verle limpiando

- "Instrumentos de precisión", "Tarea ardua"... – murmuró mientras seguía fregando el suelo –. Voy a presentar una protesta ¡Eh, vosotros, no me piséis lo que he fregado!

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo una voz tenebrosa –. Yo nunca piso nada

Heath entonces lo vio. Ante él flotaba un fantasma de piel grisácea con el pelo azul y los ojos del mismo color. Iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de rayas blancas y grises, sobre la cual llevaba una chaqueta de cuero. Tenía una expresión de desgana

- ¡Johnny Spirit! – gritó Heath alarmado. Seguidamente dejó caer la fregona y echo a correr asustado

- Bah, qué miedica. Mejor me voy a tocar el violín – dijo el fantasma

**Hola a todos. Con el inminente estreno del especial 13 Monstruo-deseos cada vez más cerca, termino un nuevo episodio.**

**En este episodio, por fin ha debutado, aunque brevemente, Johnny Spirit. Y es que ya se ha estrenado su capítulo en castellano. Parece ser que en España no se sigue el mismo orden de capítulos que en Estados Unidos, y eso hace que algunos como este se estrenen mucho antes de lo que se debería. Tanto mejor, porque así este fantasma rebelde puede aparecer en mi historia.**

**Una vez más, quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Depredador Scar: _sí, es algo típico de este singular dúo. Pero algunas cosas no se pueden ocultar para siempre**

**_Metalosis dragunov:_ este recurso se conoce como metanovela, donde la construcción de la novela pasa a ser objeto de ésta. Más que "jugar a ser Dios", lo veo más como un "director dirigiendo una película". En cuanto al nombre de Cupido, supongo que los dobladores al castellano no tuvieron en cuenta que en vez de un nombre era un apellido. **

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review. La historia sigue**

**_Ralenne: _Gracias también por tu review **

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 8. La semana que viene, el próximo. ¿Terminará Heath de limpiar el instituto cuando deje de huir? ¿Cómo investigarán Clair y Spectra? ¿Cómo será el programa especial de Cupido? ¿Qué pretenderán Toralei y las otras contarle a Catrine? ¿A qué colgante se refiere Skelita? ¿Cómo ayudará Frankie a Jackson? ¿Se diculpará Howleen? Y sobre todo ¿Cuándo se estrenará 13 Monstruo-deseos?**

**Nos veremos la próxima semana. Espero vuestras reviews**


	9. El colgante maldito

**Y aquí estamos una semana más, esta vez con capítulo XL**

Capítulo 9. El colgante maldito

Skelita y Valentín se encontraban junto a un ordenador en la sala de informática

- Todavía no sé que hacemos aquí – dijo Valentín

- Te dije que había alguien que podía ayudarnos – dijo Skelita –. Y ahora vamos a hablar con él

- Pero, ¿por qué estás usando ese programa de videollamada? – preguntó Valentín

Pero antes que dijera nada más, ya estaban sonando los tonos de llamada. Al cabo de un par de tonos, alguien contestó al otro lado de la pantalla, y ante ellos apareció la imagen de una esqueleto adulta con una larga melena de pelo castaño y los ojos marrones, que llevaba un vestido blanco con flores rosas

- ¡Hola, cariño! – dijo la esqueleto adulta con acento mexicano en un tono muy acogedor

- ¡Hola, mamá! – respondió Skelita

- ¿Ma... mamá? – tartamudeó Valentín en voz baja

- Como me alegro de que llames – dijo su madre –. ¿Cómo te va en tu nuevo colegio?

- Muy bien – respondió Skelita sonriendo –. Me gusta mucho este lugar. Hay monstruos muy simpáticos

- Lo celebro, hija – respondió su madre –. Espera, tu padre está aquí también

Momentos después apareció en la pantalla un esqueleto adulto que tenía el pelo negro y corto, los ojos marrones y algo de bigote y perilla. Iba vestido con una camisa amarilla

- ¡Hola, hija! – dijo él –. ¿Cómo sigues?

- Hola, papá – dijo Skelita –. Estoy muy bien

- Me alegro mucho de tu llamada – dijo su padre –. ¿Y quién es él?

Valentín se dio por aludido

- Es un amigo que he conocido aquí – dijo Skelita –. ¿Puedo hablar con la abuelita? Es importante

Sus padres vieron la expresión de preocupación de Skelita

- Sí, hija – dijo su madre –. Vamos a avisarla. Espera

Los padres de Skelita desaparecieron de escena. Aprovechando el silencio, Valentín habló

- ¿De verdad me consideras una amigo? – dijo

- Lo hago – afirmó Skelita –. Sé que crees que nadie debería confiar en ti, pero yo lo hago. Sé que no es demasiado tarde para que puedas cambiar

- ¿Eso crees? – preguntó Valentín, mirando al suelo –. Yo no sería tan optimista

Antes que Skelita pudiera responder algo a eso, apareció ante ellos en la pantalla una anciana esqueleto algo rechoncha, que tenía el pelo negro y grisáceo, y los ojos marrones, iguales a los de Skelita. Llevaba un delantal negro con dibujos de flores, sobre el cual llevaba un delantal azul con un bolsillo amarillo y otro naranja

- ¡Hola, abuelita! – exclamó Skelita

- Hola, pequeña – dijo la anciana esqueleto con un acento mexicano –. Me alegro de verte otra vez

- Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo, abuelita – dijo Skelita –. Te llamo por algo muy importante. Necesito tu ayuda

La abuela de Skelita vio que su nieta tenía expresión de preocupación. Rápidamente, ella también adoptó una expresión de seriedad

- Está bien, ¿qué necesitas? – preguntó su abuela

- Verás, necesito escuchar de nuevo aquel cuento que me contabas de pequeña – dijo Skelita –. El cuento del colgante maldito

La abuela de Skelita se sorprendió de escuchar aquella petición. Igualmente, Valentín se sorprendió con el título de la historia

- Bien, te lo contaré – dijo su abuela –. Hacía muchos años que no lo contaba. Espero recordarlo bien

La anciana esqueleto se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar su narración

- _Hace muchos años, existió un monstruo amable y bondadoso. Todos querían estar cerca de él, pues era muy amistoso y ayudaba a todo el que lo necesitaba. Todos le consideraban el mejor monstruo de la aldea en que vivía. Pero por muy amable que era con los demás, apenas tenía tiempo para sí mismo_

Valentín empezó a decepcionarse. No parecía que aquella historia tuviera relación alguna con su problema

_- Todo eso cambió el día que encontró un extraño colgante. Era de un precioso color azulado, y parecía venir una voz de él que decía "puedo hacer que puedas ayudar aun mejor a la gente, e incluso que tengas tiempo para ti. Lo único que tienes que hacer es llevarme puesto"_

El asunto del colgante llamó la atención de Valentín. ¿Podría ser que...?

- Y así empezó a llevar aquel colgante en su cuello. Al principio empezó a notar los cambios, pues ayudaba a mucha más gente e incluso podía encontrar tiempo para él. Todos se sorprendieron del gran cambio que había experimentado. Pero lo que nadie sabía en ese momento era que el colgante tenía sus propios planes

Valentín no perdía detalle. Esta última parte de la historia le estaba resultando terriblemente familiar

- Así pues, mientras el monstruo ayudaba a sus amistades, el colgante empezaba a ejercer cierto control sobre él, y cada vez que ayudaba a alguien, este colgante hacía que el monstruo que lo llevaba empezara a absorber las emociones positivas de los demás, y al mismo tiempo, a influir en su portador, haciéndole creer que hacía bien absorbiéndolas. Así, gradualmente los demás veían como aquel monstruo bondadoso se iba convirtiendo en una criatura cada vez más sombría, y al mismo tiempo ellos estaban perdiendo gradualmente su alegría. Al cabo de algún tiempo, nadie confiaba en él, que era incapaz de entender cómo había llegado a aquella situación

Cada vez más nervioso, a Valentín le empezaba a sonar este tipo de historia

- Cuando todos le abandonaron, él descubrió que era el colgante el que le había hecho convertirse en lo que era. Decidió ponerle remedio tratando de deshacerse del colgante, pero no pudo. La atracción que el mismo ejercía sobre él era demasiado fuerte. "No podrás impedir que siga colgado de tu cuello", decía el colgante. Por ello, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía que sus manos pudieran quitarle el colgante.

Valentín empezaba a temblar de miedo, mientras Skelita seguía impasible

- Pero entonces sus amistades descubrieron la verdad sobre el colgante. Él creyó que eso les haría alejarse aún más de él. Pero se equivocaba. La amistad que les unía era tan grande que todos quisieron ayudarle, asiendo todos juntos con sus manos el colgante. Este objeto, desorientado, fue incapaz de influir sobre toda aquella gente, por lo que este fue extraído del cuello de su portador y arrojado al mar, donde no pudiera influir sobre nadie. Así, el monstruo volvió a ser el mismo de antes, y los demás recuperaron su alegría. Desde aquel momento todos en la aldea fueron felices, y aquel monstruo que siempre ayudaba a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio empezó también a ser ayudado por los demás

Valentín se quedó sin habla, pero en cambio Skelita sonrió

- Exactamente como la recordaba – dijo –. Gracias por contármelo, abuelita

- No hay de qué – dijo su abuela –, pero ¿por qué me has pedido que te cuente esta historia?

- Te parecerá algo extraño – dijo Skelita –, pero creo que el colgante de la historia es real

- No me parece extraño – dijo su abuela –. El colgante existió de verdad. Esta historia ocurrió en la época de nuestra antepasada Bonempak. Uno de los aldeanos encontró ese collar. El resto de la historia ya lo sabes. Se ha transmitido de una generación a otra hasta nuestros días

- Pero, ¿cómo apareció ese collar? – preguntó Skelita

- Eso no se sabe con certeza – dijo su abuela –. De todos modos, ¿Cómo sabes que la historia del collar es cierta?

Valentín entonces mostró algo que llevaba colgado en el cuello. Se trataba de una pirámide azulada con el dibujo de un ojo de Horus dorado, y en el centro del mismo un ojo rojizo que brillaba con intensidad. La abuela de Skelita adoptó una expresión de temor

- ¡Es el colgante! – exclamó – ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- Lo encontré hace setecientos años – dijo Valentín –. Durante una excursión que hice con mis padres a las costas del Adriático. Lo encontré a la orilla del mar, y me pareció que una voz me decía que me lo pusiera

- ¡Es terrible! – dijo la abuela de Skelita –. ¿También te hizo absorber las emociones de los demás?

- No exactamente – dijo Valentín avergonzado –. El colgante me dio poderes mágicos y me hizo ser más popular entre las monstruitas, pero al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir la necesidad de colmar sus corazones de felicidad para luego robárselos, convirtiéndome en un horrible monstruo

La abuela de Skelita se sorprendió

- Entonces, abuelita, ¿es posible quitarle el colgante? – preguntó Skelita

- Únicamente la verdadera amistad puede romper esa maldición – dijo su abuela –. No se conoce otra forma

Valentín fue esta vez el que puso expresión de temor

- Pero, si lo sigo llevando puesto... ¿qué me puede pasar? – preguntó

- Probablemente te convertirás en alguien más siniestro – dijo la abuela de Skelita –. Ese colgante debe llevar consigo algún tipo de maldición que impide que te lo puedas quitar. Si quieres salvarte, tienes que pedir ayuda a tus amigos

- Ojalá pudiera – dijo Valentín cabizbajo –. No tengo amigos. Nunca pude tener amigos gracias a esta forma de ser

- Te equivocas – dijo Skelita –. Me tienes a mi

Valentín se sorprendió. ¿Alguien le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cleo y Deuce se encontraban sentados en uno de los bancos de los jardines que rodeaban el colegio

- Al comienzo de la mañana te vi muy alterada, ¿te pasaba algo? – preguntó Deuce

Cleo no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir

- Déjame adivinar. ¿Otra vez Nefera? – preguntó el gorgón

- No. Ella no – dijo Cleo –. Se trata de mi padre

Deuce se mostró comprensivo, y la rodeó con sus brazos

- ¿Otra vez habéis discutido? – preguntó Deuce –. Cleo, ya te dije que no tienes que hacerle caso. Eres tú quien debe decidir de quien enamorarte, y no tu padre

- Lo sé – dijo Cleo –. Y se lo hice saber bien claro. Pero parece que por más que lo intento no hay manera de que te acepte como mi novio

- Eso es porque no me cree digno de ti – dijo Deuce –, pero ya sabes. Algún día se le pasará. Además, ya sabes que a tu madre sí le caigo bien

Cleo sonrió

- Ella es la única que ha creído en nosotros – dijo ella –. Supongo que es porque me ve como ella cuando se enamoró de mi padre. Todos pensaban que ese amor no iba a conducir a ninguna parte, pero ella luchó con todo su ser para poder estar con quien amaba

- En eso creo que te pareces a ella – dijo Deuce

Cleo le miró sorprendida

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Deuce –. Sabes que es la verdad. Has hecho lo imposible por estar conmigo, a pesar de la opinión del resto de tu familia. Realmente eres como ella

- Sí, tienes razón – dijo Cleo –. Mi padre está equivocado si cree que te voy a dejar porque él me lo pida

- Ya lo intentó durante el pasado Halloween – dijo Deuce –. ¿Por qué será tan testarudo?

- Quién sabe – dijo Cleo, abrazándole –. Pero lo que sí se es que tú eres el amor de mi vida, y siempre te querré

- Lo mismo digo, Cleo – dijo Deuce, que en ese momento se sentía el monstruo más afortunado del mundo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cupido se sentó ante su estudio de radio. Estaba a punto de ser la hora en la que empezaba su programa, y sabía que esta tarde todo el mundo iba a estar pendiente de la emisión. La presión ahora era doble. Tomó aire y se preparó para la emisión. Antes de conectar el micrófono, reflexionó unos segundos sobre todo lo que estaba a punto de decir. Entonces, comenzó la emisión

- Buenas tardes, alumnos de Monster High y demás radioyentes que escucháis este programa

En aquellos momentos, en la cafeterroría había algunos alumnos, entre ellos Andy, escuchando la radio en donde estaba sintonizado su programa

- Supongo que todos querréis saber qué fue lo que ocurrió esta mañana. Son muchas cosas que explicar... – dijo Cupido –. La principal es el motivo por el que grité. Fue porque... en breve dejaré este instituto

Algunos de los radioyentes se sorprendieron. Abbey estaba entre ellos

- ¿Cómo? – dijo

- Shhh... – susurró Draculaura, quien también estaba allí

- Seguro que muchos de vosotros os habéis quedado sin palabras. Yo también estuve así cuando me enteré. He de marcharme de este instituto para continuar la labor que empecé en este. Hay muchos otros lugares donde hay que llevar un sentimiento tan único como es el amor

La audiencia callaba ante las palabras de Cupido. Clawdeen estaba a punto de articular palabra, pero no sabía qué pensar. Draculaura enfocaba su atención en las palabras de Cupido, y Lagoona pensaba en qué sería lo que vendría a continuación

- No penséis que voy a olvidaros – prosiguió Cupido –. Durante todo este tiempo que he estado aquí he ayudado a muchas parejas, y espero poder ayudar a muchas más en el lugar al que me dirijo. No estéis tristes por mi marcha. Siempre os llevaré a todos en mi corazón

Clawdeen miró a su alrededor. Las caras de algunos reflejaban tristeza, e incluso se veían lágrimas en las caras de algunos de los radioyentes

- Me marcharé tras el Festival de la Luna Llena – dijo Cupido –. Hasta entonces, pondré todo mi empeño para hacer que mis últimos programas sean los mejores que haya hecho hasta ahora. Por eso, desde este momento doy por comenzado el programa. Podéis empezar a llamar cuando queráis. Recordad, el amor es un sentimiento maravilloso. No lo olvidéis

Andy había estado escuchándolo todo. Él también estaba conmovido por las palabras de Cupido, y sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo en aquel instituto. Se preguntaba si estaría preparado para despedirse de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Scarah rondaba por uno de los pasillos. En su mente rondaba constantemente la idea de presentarse a la próxima elección de asustadoras, durante la cual daría todo su ser para hacer su mejor actuación.

De repente, chocó contra algo. Scarah vio que allí no había nada. Pero de pronto Invisi Billy hizo su aparición

- Oh, lo siento – dijo él –. A veces no me doy cuenta de que los demás no me perciben cuando soy invisible

- No... no tiene importancia – dijo Scarah, que vio a Invisi Billy con curiosidad

- ¡Eh, Scarah! – dijo entonces una voz

La banshee vio como venían hacia ella Frankie y Jackson

- Necesitamos tus dotes de telépata. Es un asunto muy importante – dijo Frankie

Scarah miró de nuevo al lugar donde estaba Invisi Billy. Ya no estaba allí

- Está bien, os ayudaré – dijo ella

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toralei y sus compinches habían llevado a Catrine ante uno de los muros del colegio

- ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar? – preguntó ella

- Verás, hace falta un poco de decoración en este muro – dijo Toralei –. Mira allí

Catrine miró. En un lado del muro alguien había pintado un dibujo impresionante de Purasangre, la yegua de la directora

- _Je comprends_ – dijo Catrine –. Me estáis sugiriendo que pinte algo para decorar este muro. _Est-ce vrai?_

Toralei y sus amigas asintieron, pero por dentro reían maliciosamente. En cuanto pintara algo, la directora la amonestaría por hacer pintadas en las paredes

- _Parfait!_ – dijo mientras sacaba unos lápices de su cinturón –. Me pondré manos a la obra de inmediato

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rochelle y Garrott fueron a buscar a Manny al laberinto. La pareja recorrió el mismo siguiendo un plano que tenía Rochelle. Finalmente, encontraron al minotauro, encogido y terriblemente asustado en uno de los rincones

- La directora ha dicho que se terminó el castigo. Puedes salir – dijo Rochelle

- Me... menos mal – dijo Manny nerviosamente –. Estaba empezando a volverme loco en este laberinto

- Pues si no quieres volver a ser encerrado en él, te sugiero que no vuelvas a perseguir alumnos por el pasillo – dijo Rochelle –. Ven, te sacaremos de aquí

Manny se levantó y se dejó guiar por Rochelle y Garrott durante el recorrido por aquellas paredes verdes que formaban el laberinto.

- ¿No nos perderemos? – preguntó Garrott

- _Mais non_ – respondió Rochelle –. Llevo conmigo el mapa

Al cabo de unos minutos, los tres salieron del laberinto. Rochelle habló a un abatido Manny

- Vete y no vuelvas a meterte en líos o la directora te encerrará aquí una noche entera

El minotauro obedeció y se marchó de allí lo más rápido que pudo

- Bien, ¿qué te ha parecido tu primer día en este lugar? – preguntó Rochelle a Garrott

- _Je suis impressionné_ – dijo Garrott –. No esperaba que este instituto fuese un lugar tan increíble

- Me alegro que te guste este lugar – dijo Rochelle –. Es un sitio increible

- Pero hay algo más increíble todavía – dijo Garrott

- ¿Más? – preguntó Rochelle – ¿Qué es?

- Poder estar en este lugar junto a ti – dijo Garrott, abrazándola

Rochelle se sonrojó. Sí, era verdad. Ahora estaban juntos de nuevo. Nada podía hacerla más feliz

- Ejem... – dijo alguien

Rochelle miró. Howleen y Lothar estaban ante ellos. Las dos gárgolas se separaron rápidamente, con un evidente enrojecimiento de sus mejillas

- Hola, Rochelle – dijo Howleen –. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Rochelle asintió. Ambas se separaron de los otros dos y se alejaron un poco. Mientras ambas se alejaban, Lothar se fijó en Garrott

- Veo que sois pareja – dijo el duende –. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que Howleen se fije en mi más que como un amigo?

Garrott se sorprendió de aquella pregunta

- ¿Sientes algo por esa loba? – preguntó

Lothar se sonrojó, pero movió afirmativamente la cabeza

- Entonces deberías hacer algo para que vea que eres más que un amigo – sugirió Garrott –. Podrías regalarle algo como prueba de tus sentimientos. Unas flores, por ejemplo

Lothar estaba impresionado

- ¿Unas flores? – dijo él – ¡Eso es! ¡Gracias por el consejo!

Mientras, Howleen y Rochelle hablaban a unos metros de allí

- Quería disculparme por haberme burlado de ti durante los ensayos de la danza macabra – dijo Howleen

Rochelle se impresionó. ¿Howleen pidiendo disculpas?

- Solo quería ser la primera bailarina – dijo la loba –. Por eso me puse a menospreciar a las demás para que cometieran errores y que me dieran a mi ese papel. Siento mucho haberme reído de ti

Rochelle miró a Howleen a los ojos. Su mirada parecía reflejar sincero arrepentimiento, aunque también parecía reflejar algo más, pero Rochelle no estaba segura del todo de qué era

- Acepto tus disculpas – dijo la gárgola –. Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque siempre he estado por detrás de mi hermana, y quería superarla – dijo Howleen

- Está bien que quieras superar a tu hermana – dijo Rochelle –, pero es mejor hacerlo sin menospreciar a nadie

- Lo sé – dijo Howleen –. Tienes que entenderlo, cuesta mucho hacerse un hueco cuando tienes dos hermanos mayores que te superan en todo

- Sé lo que es – dijo Rochelle –. Antes de pertenecer a este instituto, estuve en Ciudad de Granito. Las gárgolas de allí son muy competitivas, y me costó mucho alcanzar mis metas. Pero luché con todas mis fuerzas y logré alcanzarlas. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo

- Probablemente – dijo Howleen –. Bien, tengo que marcharme. Nos veremos en el próximo ensayo

Howleen se alejó de allí, mientras a Rochelle le vino a la mente un mal recuerdo relacionado con la danza macabra. Tenía que contárselo a Garrott y encontrar la forma de ponerle remedio

**Hola a todos. Tras haber visto el especial 13 Monstruo-deseos, procedo a ponerle fin a este episodio.**

**Para la descripción de la familia de Skelita, me he inspirado en la imagen que aparece en su libro de bocetos. Sin embargo, para su abuela he utilizado la que aparece en el episodio "Un collar con monstruo historia", el capítulo donde debutó.**

**Un episodio más, quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Depredador Scar: _gracias por tu review**

**_Ralenne: _Gracias por el aviso. Sí, yo también he visto la película. Y tranquila, habrá más Cleuce en esta historia**

**_Camila: _gracias también por tu review. La historia continua**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 9. La semana que viene, el próximo. ¿Encontrará Valentín la forma de librarse del colgante? ¿Skelita podrá ayudarle? ¿Cuánta gente llamará a Cupido para despedirse de ella? ¿Podrá Scarah ayudar a Frankie y Jackson? ¿Se meterá en un lío Catrine? ¿Conseguirá Lothar que Howleen le haga caso? ¿Luchará Howleen por lo que quiere? ¿Hablará Rochelle con Garrott sobre aquel problema? Y sobre todo ¿Ha terminado Heath de limpiar?**

**Nos veremos la próxima semana. Espero vuestras reviews**


	10. Entrenamiento de patinaje

Capítulo 10. Entrenamiento de patinaje

Frankie y Jackson le habían expuesto su problema a Scarah. Jackson no parecía demasiado convencido

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Frankie – ¿Crees que puedes ayudarnos?

- Es difícil de saber – dijo Scarah –. Mis poderes solo podrían leer tu mente, Jackson, pero no soy una experta en sueños, por lo que no podría decirte el significado de tus pesadillas

- Solo necesito saber qué fue lo que vio Holt – dijo Jackson –. Por alguna razón, él tiene más acceso a mis recuerdos que yo a los suyos

- En ese caso, probaré a entrar en tu mente – dijo Scarah –. Será mejor que te sientes, esto podría resultarte mareante

Jackson asintió, y seguidamente se sentó en un banco. Scarah se quedó de pie ante él y colocó las palmas de sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Jackson

- Cierra los ojos y trata de concentrarte en esa pesadilla – dijo Scarah, cerrando ella los ojos

- Trataré de recordar todo lo que pueda – dijo Jackson, tratando de concentrarse

Scarah usó sus poderes mentales. De repente, se vio a sí misma en una habitación iluminada por una luz muy tenue. Allí veía a Jackson, de pie e inseguro, ante el comienzo de un oscuro pasillo. Este entonces se puso en marcha, avanzando por el mismo. Scarah le siguió.

La banshee se fijó en lo cada vez más oscuro que estaba aquel pasillo. Entonces vio la extraña luz que había al fondo, y como Jackson avanzaba con temor. El ambiente empezaba a hacerse cada vez más desconcertante. ¿Qué significado podía tener aquello?

Durante esas divagaciones, Scarah escuchó la risa maniática. A pesar de que se hallara en un sueño, aquello le parecía una situación tan terrorífica como si fuera real.

Continuó siguiendo a Jackson, y entonces distinguió algo que emitía aquella luz. Scarah se acercó con cautela.

Mientras, Frankie veía la situación. Se fijó en que Jackson empezaba a adoptar una expresión de desagrado. ¿Qué podía estar pasando en la mente de Jackson?

- Hola, Frankie – dijo de repente una voz

Frankie se fijó en que Andy se acercaba a ella. Parecía deprimido

- Hola, Andy – dijo ella – ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Varias cosas, en realidad – dijo –. No sé si te has enterado de lo de Cupido

- Solo he escuchado que pegó un grito por las radios – dijo ella –. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Tiene que marcharse de Monster High – dijo Andy, cabizbajo

Frankie se sorprendió

- Oh, rayos, yo... lo siento mucho, Andy. ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Confundido – dijo él –. Ya sabes, por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, y que ahora ella se marche...

- Lo entiendo – dijo Frankie –. Luego iré a hablar con ella

- Gracias, Frankie – dijo Andy –. Y por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Jackson está teniendo unas extrañas pesadillas – dijo Frankie –. Estamos tratando de averiguar qué le pasa

- Yo también tuve pesadillas en el pasado – dijo Andy cabizbajo –. Cuando la gente se enfadaba conmigo. Era terrible, temía hacer daño a los demás

Frankie recordó la historia de Andy de cuando se conocieron en Isla Calavera. Era un monstruo que evitaba relacionarse con los demás porque si se enfadaba se transformaba en una bestia gigante que destrozaba todo. Hasta que conoció a Frankie y compañía. Ellas le llevaron consigo a Monster High, y le ayudaron a integrarse. Desde entonces era un alumno más, y gracias a Cupido había conseguido lo que creía imposible: controlar su ira y lograr transformarse sin poner en peligro a los demás

- No estoy segura de qué tipo de pesadillas se trata – dijo Frankie –, pero por lo que cuenta, debe ser algo verdaderamente espeluznante

De pronto, ambos vieron como Scarah se sobresaltaba, tambaleándose casi a punto de perder el equilibrio. Frankie fue corriendo en su ayuda, logrando sujetarla antes que se cayera. Entonces vio como su expresión reflejaba verdadero miedo. Jackson por su parte ya había abierto los ojos, pero tenía expresión de preocupación

- ¿Estás bien, Scarah? – preguntó Frankie mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

- S... sí – dijo ella –. Estoy bien

- ¿Has visto algo? – preguntó Frankie –. Parecías muy asustada

- Lo he visto – dijo Scarah, con voz titubeante

- Yo también – dijo Jackson –. No he podido verle el rostro, pero sí he visto que usaba un extraño artilugio

- Yo tampoco he conseguido distinguirlo – dijo Scarah –. Pero he distinguido que hablaba de venganza

- ¿Venganza? – preguntó Frankie – ¿Contra quién?

Scarah y Jackson negaron con la cabeza

- No lo sé – dijo Jackson –. Creo que no lo ha mencionado

- Sin embargo, lo más desconcertante era ese artilugio. ¿Qué sería? – preguntó Scarah

- ¿Qué clase de artilugio era? – preguntó Andy – ¿Era un bastón como el de Farnum?

Jackson acababa de percatarse de la presencia de Andy

- No, no era un bastón – dijo Scarah –. Recuerdo que era un objeto pequeño, que se podía llevar en la mano, pero no he visto nada más

- Y tampoco era Farnum – dijo Jackson –. Farnum no le llega a este tipo ni a la suela de los zapatos

- Pero, ha sido un sueño, ¿no? – preguntó Andy –. No tiene por qué hacerse realidad

- Era un sueño – dijo Jackson –, pero parecía terriblemente real. Ya entiendo por qué Holt pegó semejante grito

Frankie empezó a preocuparse. ¿De verdad estaba a punto de ocurrir la situación que le había descrito Jackson?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jinafire caminaba por uno de los pasillos, y entonces se fijó en que en sentido opuesto venía Wydowna, que llevaba revistas de moda en tres de sus manos, una de las cuales estaba ojeando en ese momento

- Parece que te gusta la moda – comentó Jinafire

Wydowna se percató de la presencia de la dragona en ese momento

- Sí – respondió –. Quiero cambiar de imagen, y me estoy documentando

- Ya lo veo – dijo Jinafire –. Yo podría ayudarte. Por algo soy diseñadora de moda

- Muchas gracias – dijo Wydowna –, pero ya me está ayudando Operetta. Vamos a ir juntas de compras a ver si encuentro un modelo que se ajuste a mi personalidad

- Ya veo – dijo Jinafire –, pero ¿qué tipo de modelo estás buscando?

- Aun no lo sé – dijo Wydowna –. No tengo un estilo fijo. Solo me gustaría que fuera diferente del que ahora lleva

- En ese caso, puedo darte unos cuantos consejos de moda. Así podríamos encontrar un estilo que te venga bien – dijo Jinafire –. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Wydowna ilusionada – ¡No sé como darte las gracias!

- Veamos – dijo Jinafire –. Antes de nada, permíteme hacerte algunas preguntas relativas a tus gustos

Durante un rato, Jinafire le estuvo haciendo preguntas de todo tipo a Wydowna. Esta respondió con total sinceridad, mientras se preguntaba qué tendrían que ver todas aquellas preguntas con la elección de un estilo de vestimenta. Jinafire no paraba de tomar notas en una libreta con las respuestas a todo lo que le preguntaba. Finalmente, levantó el lápiz de la libreta

- Bien, con esto tengo suficiente – dijo Jinafire –. Ahora viene la siguiente fase, la de los bocetos

- ¿Bocetos? – preguntó Wydowna

- Sí – dijo Jinafire –. Con toda la información que me has dado, voy a confeccionar unos bocetos con el tipo de ropa que te vendría bien

Wydowna se sorprendió de la versatilidad de Jinafire. Definitivamente, en el instituto era posible encontrar verdaderos expertos en moda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella noche, Rochelle se dirigía a las catacumbas para entrenar junto al resto del equipo de patinaje laberíntico. Garrott la acompañaba

- ¿Así que perteneces al equipo de patinaje laberíntico? – preguntó Garrott

- _Oui_ – respondió Rochelle, cabizbaja

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó Garrott –. Te veo muy seria

- Verás, estoy seria porque por mi culpa alguien se ha metido en un buen problema – dijo

Garrott se sorprendió

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó

Rochelle sentía un poco de vergüenza de contarlo, pero decidió armarse de valor y le contó a Garrott todo lo relacionado con el incidente de la danza macabra, desconociendo como iba a tomarse Garrott todo aquello. Una vez terminó de hablar, por un momento pensó que este iba a molestarse, pero extrañamente no alteró su expresión

- ¿Así que conseguiste ser primera bailarina? – dijo Garrott con entusiasmo –. _C'est incroyable!_

- ¿Qué? – dijo Rochelle – ¿No vas a molestarte con Invisi Billy?

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Garrott –. Él solo te ayudó a confiar en ti misma. ¿Por qué iba a molestarme con eso? Sin embargo, que gracias a ello la monstruita que le gusta se haya enfadado con él me parece algo terrible. Por eso creo que deberíamos ayudarle

- _Je suis d'accord _– comentó Rochelle –. Él me ayudó cuando lo necesitaba. Ahora debo devolverle el favor. Mañana iré a hablar con Spectra. ¿Me ayudarás?

- _Oui_ – dijo Garrott –. Mira, ya está todo el equipo preparado

Rochelle miró al frente. Allí estaban Clawd, Manny, Lagoona, Gil y Robecca, todos ataviados con sus uniformes de patinaje laberíntico. Rochelle les saludó

- Qué bien que has llegado, Rochelle – dijo Clawd –. Estábamos a punto de empezar

- ¿Dónde están el resto? – preguntó la gárgola

- Operetta está a punto de llegar, y Heath y Abbey han ido a buscar al nuevo – respondió Clawd

- ¿Tenemos un nuevo miembro? – preguntó Rochelle

- Le conocerás enseguida – dijo Clawd –. Mientras, los que estamos aquí vamos a empezar dando unas vueltas al circuito. Colócate en la línea de salida, por favor

Rochelle obedeció, mientras Garrott fue a sentarse en las gradas al lado de Draculaura, que también estaba allí observando

- Colocaros todos en posición – anunció Clawd –. Cuando de la señal, daremos una vuelta al circuito. Vamos a medir la velocidad de cada uno

Todos los que estaban asintieron, mientras se colocaban en posición junto a la línea de salida. Clawd se colocó también

- ¡Ya! – gritó el hombre lobo

Los seis salieron a mayor o menor velocidad. Rochelle y Robecca tomaron la delantera, seguidas de Lagoona. Clawd iba tras ellas, seguido por Gil. Manny era el último.

Empezaron pasando por una habitación llena de puertas. De algunas de las cuales empezaron a asomarse dragones preparados para soltar llamaradas

- ¡Empecemos! – ordenó Clawd –. ¡Chicas, probad el salto! ¡Gil, Manny, esquivadlo por lo bajo!

Robecca y Lagoona saltaron todo lo alto que pudieron, esquivando una llamarada a ras de suelo. Gil, Manny y Clawd esquivaron otra mucho más alta agachándose. En cuanto a Rochelle, se protegió con su cuerpo y atravesó una tercera llamarada. Los demás se sorprendieron

- Rochelle, aunque seas una gárgola y no te afecte el fuego, deberías tratar de esquivar estas llamaradas, como los demás – dijo Clawd –. Durante el instante en que lo atraviesas, podrías perder visibilidad, y podrías acabar golpeándote contra algo

- Lo intentaré – dijo la gárgola –. Gracias, Clawd

El grupo siguió patinando hasta llegar a otra habitación en la que surgían puños de piedra de las paredes o del techo, directos a golpear a los patinadores

- ¡Siguiente parte! – dijo Clawd –. ¡Es el momento de ensayar los reflejos!

Clawd esquivó hábilmente un puño que salió a su derecha. Gil y Lagoona esquivaron otro en la misma dirección saltando justo a tiempo. Manny usó su fuerza para impulsar a Rochelle y Robecca antes que un puño se estrellara contra el suelo. El minotauro por su parte logró rodearlo una vez que este golpeó estrepitosamente el suelo.

El grupo llegó seguidamente a una gruta en la que había un gran precipicio únicamente conectado en sus extremos por un puente de piedra. A ambos lados del mismo asomaban unos gigantescos tentáculos naranja

- ¡Y ahora vamos a probar la velocidad! – dijo Clawd – ¡En marcha!

Robecca aceleró sus botas a la máxima potencia, impulsando consigo a Clawd y Lagoona, logrando esquivar los tentáculos. Manny por su parte impulsó a Gil con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que este pasara también al otro lado, pero antes que pudiera pasar nadie más...

Manny y Rochelle vieron como uno de los tentáculos destrozaba una parte del puente, creando tanta distancia que era imposible atravesarla de un salto. Los cuatro que habían cruzado se detuvieron al ver la suerte de sus compañeros

- Me lo temía – dijo Clawd –. Han tardado demasiado en cruzar, y ahora esa parte del puente se ha derrumbado ¡Será mejor que volváis atrás y nos esperéis en la salida!

- De eso nada – dijo Manny –. Rochelle, agárrate, que voy a lanzarte para que pases al otro lado

- Eso no ser necesario – dijo de pronto una voz

Manny y Rochelle vieron como llegaban hasta ellos Abbey, Heath y Operetta, todos ataviados con sus uniformes de patinaje. Abbey entonces extendió su mano hasta la zona derruida del puente.

En cuestión de segundos, la zona quedó reconstruida gracias a una capa de hielo

- Nosotros llegar justo a tiempo – dijo Abbey – ¡Adelante!

Los cinco cruzaron rápidamente, esquivando los tentáculos que iban apareciendo

- Me alegro que hayáis llegado a tiempo – dijo Clawd a Abbey –. ¿Y él? ¿Está con vosotros?

- Estar terminando de prepararse – dijo Abbey –. Él entusiasmado con el entrenamiento

- Hasta tal punto que casi me atropella – dijo Heath

El grupo prosiguió su marcha hasta que llegaron a una habitación en la que oscilaban unas grandes barras horizontales llenas de pinchos moviéndose de arriba abajo por las paredes

- ¡Una vez más, pongamos a prueba nuestros reflejos! – dijo Clawd

Heath y Manny esquivaron una de las barras agachándose. Rochelle y Lagoona saltaron por encima de una, mientras que Abbey creó una rampa de hielo que permitió a ella, Clawd y Gil saltar por encima de otra. Robecca saltó por encima de otra describiendo una impecable pirueta, mientras que Operetta pasó por debajo de otra justo antes que tocara el suelo.

El equipo seguidamente patinó por un largo túnel

- ¡Ahora practiquemos en placajes! – dijo Clawd

Manny fue el primero en atacar, tratando de embestir a Heath y Rochelle. El elemental de fuego se apartó justo a tiempo, pero Rochelle no. La gárgola le devolvió el placaje con todas sus fuerzas, estando a punto de desequilibrarle.

Abbey y Lagoona trataron de embestirse la una a la otra, pero sus fuerzas estaban igualadas en el choque. Lo mismo ocurrió con Clawd y Gil.

Operetta optó por cantar unas ondas sonoras dirigidas a Robecca, quien empezó a tambalearse, teniendo que patinar en espiral alrededor del túnel.

Entonces, repentinamente todos se vieron embestidos por un bólido que pasó a toda velocidad por el túnel. Casi todos cayeron al suelo

- ¿Ves lo que te dije, Clawd? – preguntó Heath mientras se levantaba – ¡Es un peligro para todos!

- No protestes tanto, Heath – dijo Clawd mientras ayudaba a incorporarse a Abbey – ¿Estáis todos bien?

Los demás asintieron

- En patinaje laberíntico es normal que haya empujones de este tipo, incluso en compañeros de equipo ¡Sigamos!

Una vez se hubo incorporado todo el equipo, prosiguieron la marcha. Clawd fue esta vez en cabeza, viendo como alguien se dirigía en solitario hacia la zona de las cuchillas de sierra que pasaban de un lado a otro del suelo, esquivándolas fácilmente.

Los miembros del equipo las esquivaron de una manera u otra. Rochelle iba indicándole el camino a Operetta, quien usaba las ondas sonoras que emitía para desviar las cuchillas que oscilaban en el techo de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Draculaura y Garrott estaban viéndolo todo gracias a las imágenes que estaba grabando un murciélago que llevaba una cámara en un casco colocado en su cabeza, y que se emitían en una de las pantallas de la pista de entrenamiento

- Estoy impresionado por Rochelle – dijo Garrott –. Se le da muy bien trabajar en equipo

- En Monster High somos expertos en eso – comentó Draculaura –. Pero parece que al nuevo todavía le queda mucho por aprender

Ambos vieron como algo pasaba a toda velocidad por la línea de meta que tenían ante ellos. Los demás aun tardaron unos minutos más en llegar.

Mientras, algunos tomaban aliento, Clawd habló:

- Hemos hecho un buen entrenamiento – dijo –. Si seguimos insistiendo en los placajes y en los reflejos, estoy seguro que podremos vencer a Ciudad de Granito. Y bien hecho, nuevo

Heath en cambió no parecía tan satisfecho por la actuación del nuevo miembro. Se preguntaba si sería alineado para el día de la competición

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella noche, Cleo llegó a su casa, cansada del largo día de clases. Al día siguiente iba a tener mucho trabajo por delante, y eso hacía que se sintiera de peor humor.

De pronto, observó como se dirigía hacia su casa una barca fluvial dirigida por remos, atracando justo junto a la puerta de su casa. Cleo se detuvo para observar. Conocía perfectamente aquella embarcación, pero... ¿por qué estaba allí?

Entonces vio como cuatro sirvientes transportaban un sarcófago dorado y lo ponían de pie en el suelo. A continuación, se abrió la puerta del sarcófago, mostrando a una anciana egipcia con los cabellos casi completamente blancos, que llevaba el pelo suelto que le llegaba a la altura del cuello, adornado con trenzas que terminaban en adornos dorados, y que llevaba una diadema con una serpiente en su parte central. Sus ojos eran azul celeste, e iba ataviada con un vestido hecho con vendajes. Cleo se quedó paralizada, sorprendida de verla allí

- ¡Abuelita! – gritó

- Hola, Cleo – dijo la anciana –. Has crecido mucho en estos años

Cleo no sabía qué decir. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a su abuela. Entonces se fijó en que de dentro de su casa salía su padre, que parecía preocupado

- Hola, Ramsés – dijo la anciana

- Hola, madre – dijo el faraón –. Me alegro que estés aquí

**Hola a todos. Una semana más está terminado el episodio, en el que una vez más procedo con mis aclaraciones:**

**Lo que dice Jackson sobre el acceso a los recuerdos se observa de la siguiente manera: desde que supieron que ambos eran uno solo, cuando Jackson se transforma en Holt, este último es plenamente consciente de la situación en que se encuentra. Sin embargo, cuando ocurre lo opuesto, Jackson aparece desorientado, sin recordar nada de lo que ha pasado antes de la transformación.**

**Y aquí se ha producido el entrenamiento en pruebas de patinaje laberíntico. Las pruebas son las mismas que se ven al comienzo del especial "Monstruitas sobre ruedas". Para ver a las monstruitas con sus uniformes, tendréis que esperar un poco más.**

**Una semana más, quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Depredador Scar: _gracias por tu review. No conozco ese anime o manga, así que no te puedo decir si la mezcla será o no explosiva.**

**_Camila: _gracias también por tu review. La historia sigue**

**_Ralenne: _En realidad no hay esqueletos regordetes, es que son anchos de huesos jajaja. Sí, me gusta también el estilo de Ever After High, y sí, he pensado en escribir algún fic (habrá que continuar las aventuras de Cupido cuando deje Monster High), pero todavía hay pocos episodios, necesito que como mínimo se estrene el especial que están preparando antes de tener una base suficiente para poder escribir una historia larga. **

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 10. La semana que viene, el próximo. ¿Ocurrirá la pesadilla de Jackson/Holt? ¿Qué bocetos preparará Jinafire? ¿Quién es el nuevo miembro del equipo de patinaje laberíntico? ¿Ganará el equipo de Monster High como ha pronosticado Clawd? ¿Por qué ha venido la abuela de Cleo? Y sobre todo ¿A qué se debe la preocupación del padre de Cleo?**

**Nos veremos la próxima semana. Espero vuestras reviews**


	11. Una noche muy especial

Capítulo 11. Una noche especial

Cleo vio como los sirvientes llevaban el equipaje de su abuela al interior de la casa. Parecía que su visita iba a ser para algún tiempo. Cleo fue tras ellos, movida por la curiosidad.

Una vez en el interior, vio como su abuela iba a saludar a una mujer que tenía el pelo azul, con algunas franjas negras y los ojos morado claro que iba vestida de una forma muy elegante

- Me alegro de volver a verte, Isis – dijo la abuela de Cleo

- Yo también, Tuya – respondió Isis –. Hacía siglos que no te veíamos en esta casa

- Varios asuntos me han tenido ocupada – dijo Tuya –. Pero al fin he podido viajar hasta aquí. Veo que tu hija pequeña está bien. ¿cómo está Nefera?

- Sigue ocupada intentando reconstruir el Puzzle Milenario – respondió no Isis, sino Ramsés

- ¿Otra que lo intenta? – preguntó Tuya –. Es un artilugio extremadamente complicado de resolver. Muchos lo han intentado sin éxito. Ya me gustaría conocer a quien consiga reconstruirlo. Le dejaría toda mi herencia

Cleo se calló, pensando en que Jackson sí lo consiguió. Pero eso era algo que no debían saber

- ¡Nefera! – ordenó Ramsés – ¡Tu abuela ha venido a visitarnos! ¡Baja ahora mismo!

Instantes después la aludida bajó. Parecía cansada, pero fue a saludar afectuosamente a su abuela

- ¡Abuelita! – dijo contenta –. Hacía tiempo que no te veía

- Yo también, pequeña – dijo su abuela

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

- He pensado que me iría bien hacer una visita a mi nieta preferida – dijo Tuya –. Espero haber llegado en buen momento

- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo Nefera –. Si supieras cuantas cosas tengo que contarte

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde, todos en la familia cenaban

- Bueno y, ¿cómo van las cosas por el colegio, Cleo? – preguntó su abuela

- Eeeeh, bien – respondió ella –. Las del equipo de asustadoras vamos a hacer una selección mañana

- ¿Una selección? – preguntó su madre –. Qué interesante. Será una gran responsabilidad como capitana. Tendrás que estar bien atenta

- ¿Bien atenta, dices? – terció Nefera –. Tu equipo no es nada comparado con el que yo dirigí, hermanita. Todo el mundo sabe que soy mucho mejor capitana que tú. Hasta la Directora Decapitada lo reconoció

- Sí, lo reconoció, pero yo logré ganarte la partida, Nefera – se defendió Cleo –. Te gané en las Asustafinales, y además te recuerdo que intentaste sabotear nuestra actuación no una, sino varias veces

- Pues claro que intenté sabotearla – dijo Nefera –. Tenía que evitar que todo el mundo viese la pésima actuación que estabais ejecutando

- ¡Nuestra actuación no fue pésima! – gruñó Cleo

- ¡Ya basta! – intervino Ramsés –. ¿Os parece bien discutir así delante de vuestra abuela?

Cleo y Nefera se dieron la espalda con enojo

- Lo siento mucho, madre – dijo Ramsés –. Estas chicas nunca cambiarán

- Descuida – dijo Tuya –. Me recuerda mucho a como os llevabais tú y tu hermana cuando erais pequeños

La cara de Ramsés se tornó en preocupación

- Hace ya muchos años de eso – dijo con cierta tristeza

- Comprendo como te sientes. Yo también la echo de menos – dijo Tuya

Cleo se sorprendió. ¿Por qué su abuela estaba mencionando aquel incidente? A menos que...

- Mañana se cumple el aniversario – dijo su padre, que miraba tristemente a una especie de estatuilla que tenían en un expositor. Parecía hecha de piedra, y simbolizaba a una mujer egipcia –. No sé como pudo pasar

- Tu hermana fue muy imprudente, Ramsés – dijo Tuya –. Su curiosidad hizo que llegara muy lejos descifrando jeroglíficos. Aprendió muy rápido a manejar los artilugios ancestrales. Hasta aquel día

- Aquel día... – repitió Ramsés

Cleo miró a la estatuilla y empezó a recordar. Su padre le hablaba a veces de su hermana mayor, a la que quería mucho. Cleo no llegó a conocerla bien. Su padre le decía que era muy inteligente, y llegó a ser la más lista de su clase. Cuando acabó sus estudios se dedicó a investigar la historia de su familia, descifrando muchos de los usos de los amuletos de la familia. Hasta el día que encontró aquella estatuilla. Pensó que sería capaz de descifrarla fácilmente, pero se equivocó al manipularla, y quedó atrapada en su interior. Y nadie desde aquel momento fue capaz de liberarla. En la misma estatuilla había una inscripción que ponía que si esta se rompía, jamás podría liberarse a quien estuviera preso en su interior. Únicamente podría liberarla aquel con un gran poder, pero nadie en todos aquellos años fue capaz de liberarla.

Cleo no recordaba que se acercaba el aniversario de aquello. Pero ahora comprendía el por qué de la visita de su abuela.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ghoulia circulaba con su zombi-moto. Slo Mo iba en el asiento trasero. Ambos circulaban a gran velocidad por una de las calles. Aquella noche era especial, y quería que la pasaran juntos en un buen rincón.

Tras circular por algunas calles, llegaron a un parque apartado. Era de noche, y todo estaba iluminado únicamente por la luz de las farolas. La luna brillaba por su ausencia, oculta tras unas pequeñas nubes.

Ghoulia aparcó la zombi-moto en la entrada del parque. Seguidamente, cargó con un pequeño telescopio y ambos fueron andando hasta un rincón elevado. Una vez allí, Slo Mo ayudó a Ghoulia a colocar el telescopio. Ghoulia sonrió. Todo estaba preparado.

Entonces las nubes descubrieron la luna. Aun no estaba llena, pero a pesar de todo era un noche preciosa. Ghoulia miró por el telescopio, enfocando no solo a la luna, sino a las estrellas.

Ghoulia dejó que Slo Mo mirara también, mientras ella señalaba maravillada algunas de las constelaciones.

Slo Mo también parecía contento. El tema de la astronomía era algo que les interesaba a ambos. Slo Mo acababa de observar Marte y sus lunas cuando de pronto algo le llamó la atención. Le hizo señas a Ghoulia para que mirara. Ella miró y vio una estrella fugaz. Era realmente hermosa. Ghoulia entonces se apartó de telescopio y cerró los ojos por un momento. Cada vez que alguien veía una estrella fugaz, tenía que pedir un deseo. Y ella deseó algo con todas sus fuerzas. Esperaba que algún día se cumpliera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cupido miraba desde su casa la luna. Había terminado de escribir cartas dando consejos, así que tenía un rato para sí misma.

Desde que había anunciado que se iba a marchar de Monster High, todos estaban llamándola para darle mensajes de agradecimiento y de ánimo. Por una vez en su vida, se sintió feliz por haber podido ayudar a tanta gente.

En medio de sus reflexiones, escuchó sonar su teléfono. Probablemente sería algún otro necesitado de amor.

Miró en la pantalla del mismo el número desde el que la estaban llamando. Era Andy. Sin duda, el más perjudicado por su marcha. Pero a pesar de ello pareció encajarlo bien

- ¿Sí, Andy? – contestó Cupido

- Hola… – dijo Andy, sin saber muy bien como continuar –. Verás, ya que faltan pocos días para que te marches, me preguntaba si mañana por la noche querrías que quedásemos en una cita doble junto a Frankie y Jackson

Cupido sabía que tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba en aquel lugar, por lo que sin dudar, respondió:

- Claro que me apetece – dijo alegremente

- Genial – dijo Andy –. Entonces nos veremos mañana en clase

- Sí – dijo Cupido – Gracias por avisarme, Andy

Cupido colgó. Le convenía tomarse un respiro y aprovechar junto a Andy aquellos últimos días

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toralei estaba en lo alto de un tejado, contemplando la luna. Era una gata, y le gustaba contemplarla por las noches, aunque rehusaba ponerse a maullar

- Estaba seguro que te encontraría aquí – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Toralei se volvió. Ante ella estaba una gárgola macho musculosa, de ojos grises y cabello azul que llevaba únicamente peinado en un tupé sobre la parte central de su cabeza. Tenía las orejas puntiagudas, y en la izquierda llevaba un pendiente. Su piel de piedra era de un tono grisáceo, e iba vestido con una camiseta roja, sobre la cual llevaba un chaleco amarillo, y unos pantalones azules.

- ¡Rocco! – gritó Toralei mientras iba corriendo a abrazarle – ¡Qué ganas tenía de volver a verte!

- Yo también, Toralei – dijo la gárgola –. Ha sido sencillo trepar a este tejado. ¿Va todo bien?

- Va purrrrfectamente – dijo la gata –. Acabo de gastarle una novatada a una alumna nueva. En cuanto la directora se entere de lo que ha hecho, se va a armar

- ¡Ah, siempre buscando el modo de gastar bromas pesadas a los demás – dijo Rocco –. Es lo que más me gusta de ti

- Y lo que más me gusta de ti es tu valor y arrojo en la competición – dijo Toralei mientras le pasaba un dedo por la mejilla –. Espero que los de tu instituto machaquéis a los de Monster High

Rocco se echó a reir

- Procuraremos no ser tan bestias como otras veces, no olvides que gracias a esa tal Frankie nuestro instituto conserva su emblema – dijo Rocco, provocando que Toralei adoptara cierto gesto de desagrado –, pero descuida, nuestro equipo hará todo lo posible por ganar

- Así me gusta – dijo Toralei maliciosamente, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla –. Y ahora, ¿te gustaría contemplar la luna conmigo? Siento que esta noche es especial

- Será un placer – dijo Rocco, mientras ambos se sentaban al borde de aquel tejado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lothar estaba solo, aparentemente vagando por un bosque

- Este debe ser el sitio tan peculiar del que me han hablado – murmuró

Caminaba desorientado, sin saber muy bien si lo que estaba buscando lo encontraría. Miró a su izquierda y derecha. Multitud de árboles se erigían a su alrededor. Y en el suelo, solo hierba

- Aquí no crecerían – dijo –. Estos árboles les quitarían la luz solar

Siguió caminando, pero no había más que árboles por todas partes. Ni un solo claro

- Tendría que haberle preguntado a Venus – suspiró, casi dándose por vencido –. Seguro que ella sabría donde puedo encontrarlas

Lo que buscaba solo podía crecer en un claro de aquel bosque, pero ¿por donde estaba?

- ... y he pensado que esta era especial. Por eso he querido que viniéramos aquí – escuchó decir Lothar

El duende corrió a esconderse tras un tronco. Lo último que quería es que le descubriesen en aquel lugar. Quería llevar a cabo esta operación con el más absoluto secreto. Una vez se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente oculto entre las sombras para no ser descubierto, miró a quien había hablado. Entonces descubrió a Thad, el vampiro que paseaba junto a la hermana de Howleen por aquel bosque

- Este bosque es muy sombrío y solitario – dijo Clawdeen – ¿Es esta tu idea de una cita romántica?

Thad se echó a reir

- No se trata de este bosque, sino de lo que hay oculto en él – dijo Thad, tomando por la mano a Clawdeen –. Sígueme

Ambos caminaron hacia el este, pasando entre los árboles. Clawdeen no dejaba de hacerle preguntas sobre el lugar al que se dirigían, pero Thad solo tenía una enigmática sonrisa.

Aunque sabía que no estaba bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Lothar pensó que era posible que este vampiro sí supiera donde estaba el lugar que él estaba buscando. Una vez la pareja se hubo alejado lo suficiente para poder seguirlos sin ser visto, empezó a caminar cautelosamente.

Vio como la pareja se internaba en la parte más oscura del bosque, por donde cada vez había más árboles juntos. No se le había ocurrido mirar por allí, ya que si había tanta arboleda, difícilmente iba a estar allí lo que estaba buscando.

Pero a pesar de todo, continuó siguiéndolos. Quizá él estaba equivocado. Observó entonces que la pareja se detenía poco después de pasar un gran grupo de árboles.

Lothar se escondió con cuidado tras ellos, y entonces vio como algo brillaba en el suelo en un claro que había tras el grupo de árboles ¡Sí! Era eso lo que buscaba.

Clawdeen se tapó ligeramente los ojos con las manos, deslumbrada por tanto resplandor

- ¿Qué es esto que brilla en el suelo? – preguntó. Entonces, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la brillantez del suelo, vio como estas eran unas preciosas flores blancas, aunque no se habían abierto aun del todo

- Son flores de lycantro – dijo Thad

- ¿Flores de lycantro? – preguntó sorprendida Clawdeen mientras se agachaba para observarlas mejor – ¿Te refieres a esa que solo florece en luna llena?

- Exacto – dijo Thad –. Todavía no es luna llena, por eso no se han abierto del todo

Pero Clawdeen no prestaba atención a sus palabras. Solo podía admirar la belleza de aquellas flores. Y todo el claro estaba lleno de ellas

- Son preciosas – dijo la loba – ¿por qué brillan tanto?

- Es por la incidencia de la luna – dijo Thad –. Y me alegro que te gusten. Dicen que estas flores son las predilectas de los hombres lobo

- Estás en lo cierto – dijo Clawdeen mientras cogía una para olerla – ¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?

- Fue por casualidad – dijo Thad –. Lo encontré cuando iba a entrenarme corriendo por este bosque. Nada más verlas, me sentí maravillado. Creo que pocos saben donde está exactamente este claro. A veces me gusta venir a relajarme las noches de luna llena mirando este sitio

- Yo me relajaría aullando a la luna llena – dijo Clawdeen –, pero no puedo hacerlo todavía. Aun no está totalmente llena

- Bueno – dijo Thad animándola –. Siempre podrías aullar con antelación y decir que llevabas adelantado el reloj lunar

Clawdeen se echó a reir

- Podría – respondió ella –. Vale, me has convencido. Aullaré, pero preferiría que fuera en un sitio más espacioso. No quiero aullar entre tantos árboles

- Descuida, te llevaré a un buen sitio – dijo Thad –. Vamos, súbete a mi espalda

Clawdeen se subió a la espalda de Thad y el vampiro echó a correr rápidamente entre los árboles, alejándose de aquel lugar.

Cuando la pareja se hubo ido, Lothar salió de su escondite. Por fin había encontrado lo que vino a buscar, las flores de lycantro. Si recogía algunas y se las regalaba a Howleen, seguro que ella comprendía sus sentimientos. También pensó en que si esto tenía éxito, algún día le daría las gracias a aquel vampiro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Finalizamos un capítulo más, en el que la trama sigue avanzando.**

**La abuela de Cleo lleva por nombre Tuya porque ese era el nombre de la madre de Ramsés II (el faraón en el que supongo que se inspiraron para el padre de Cleo). En cuanto al personaje de Isis, fue ideado originalmente por Metalosis dragunov en su fic "La Batalla de Costas del Cráneo", y yo lo utilizo con su permiso.**

**Por fin ha debutado Thad en este fic. Espero que os haya gustado su aparición. Para las flores de lycantro, me he inspirado en las que aparecen en la serie "Conan, the Adventurer".**

**Además, también ha debutado Rocco, el capitán del equipo de patinaje laberíntico del instituto Ciudad de Granito. Para la ropa que lleva me he inspirado en la del trabajador de aeropuerto con el que habla Frankie en el especial "Regreso de Scaris. Un viaje de miedo", y que se parece sospechosamente a Rocco. En cuanto a su relación afectiva con Toralei, viene dada porque en el especial "Monstruitas sobre ruedas", ella se refiere a Rocco como su novio.**

**Una semana más, quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review. La historia sigue su curso**

**_Ralenne: _gracias también por tu review. Probablemente pronto empiece a escribir un fic de Ever After High. En cuanto a tu pregunta… creo que me considero más un Rebelde, y mi personaje favorito es Raven Queen, por eso de querer alejarse del estereotipo de ser malvada.**

**_AshlynnHuntsman: _gracias también por tu review. Y no te preocupes, aun queda mucha historia por delante.**

**_Metalosis dragunov: _gracias por permitirme usar a Isis. Espero que te haya gustado la descripción del personaje.**

**Además, os comunico que he empezado a publicar mi primer fic sobre Ever After High. Se titula "El yesquero mágico", y trataré de llevarlo paralelamente a este otro. Si también sois aficionados a Ever After High, aquí tenéis una nueva historia que poder leer.**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 11. La semana que viene, el próximo. ¿Quedará libre algún día la tía de Cleo? ¿Tendrá éxito la novatada de Toralei? ¿Cómo será la cita doble? ¿Podrá Lothar impresionar a Howleen con esas flores? Y sobre todo ¿Qué deseo habrá pedido Ghoulia?**

**Nos veremos la próxima semana. Espero vuestras reviews**


	12. Eligiendo asustadora

Capítulo 12. Eligiendo asustadora

Al día siguiente, Cleo marchó al instituto con la moral lo más alta que pudo. Procuró no hacer caso a los comentarios de su hermana Nefera y se subió a la litera llevada por sirvientes que la dirigiría al instituto. Durante el trayecto no paraba de pensar en los movimientos que tendría que ejecutar el equipo durante la elección de aquella tarde. Tenía por delante un día muy duro, pero sabía que tenía que poner en práctica todo cuanto sabía para que la elección fuese lo más acertada que pudiera.

En medio de sus divagaciones, su transporte llegó al instituto

- ¿Te ayudo a bajar? – preguntó una voz

Cleo vio que Deuce la estaba esperando

- Por supuesto – dijo ella, tendiéndole su mano

Deuce cogió su mano y la ayudó a descender

- ¿Qué, estás lista para la elección del siglo? – le preguntó Deuce

- Una de Nile nace preparada – dijo Cleo, dándose importancia –. Pronto veremos qué tenemos por delante

Ambos se dirigieron al instituto. De pronto, vieron que había una multitud reunida junto a una de las paredes

- ¿Qué pasará ahí? – preguntó Deuce

- ¡Seguro que alguien quiere hacerme sombra! – dijo Cleo –. Ven, vamos a ver quien pretende robarme protagonismo

La pareja se dirigió hacia la multitud. Cleo se abrió paso entre los presentes hasta llegar a la primera linea. Entonces vio a la directora Decapitada frente al muro junto al que Holt había pintado un dibujo de Purasangre. En este otro alguien había pintado una magnífica vista de la ciudad de Scaris.

- ¿Quién ha pintado esto en el muro? – preguntó severamente la directora a los presentes

Catrine dio un paso, temerosa

- _C'est moi_ – dijo con nerviosidad

- ¿Tú has sido quien ha pintado esto? – le preguntó con severidad la directora

Catrine movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Toralei y sus amigas estaban también entre el público

- Ya veréis, le van a imponer un castigo bien gordo – dijo riéndose

Purrsephone y Meowlody rieron también. La directora entonces habló

- ¡Es sublime! – dijo cambiando su expresión a una de alegría ¡Nunca antes había visto una muestra de arte de Scaris tan magnífica como esta!

- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella, ilusionada

- Es justo lo que nos hacía falta para la decoración del Festival de la Luna Llena – dijo la directora –. ¿Crees que podrías decorar así el resto de muros del colegio?

Catrine sonrió

- _Oui_ – dijo –. Pero necesitaría ayuda. Hay mucho que decorar

- Está bien – dijo la directora –. Puedes elegir a quien desees que te ayude

- Entonces elijo a las otras chicas gato – dijo Catrine –. Sin ellas no habría podido crear este mural

Toralei y las gemelas gatunas se sorprendieron

- Ya habéis oído – dijo la directora –. Ayudaréis a Catrine a decorar el resto de muros del instituto

Toralei y las otras dos pusieron expresión de temor

- Seguro que han engatusado a la nueva para que pintara el muro y se llevara una riña por parte de la directora – dijo Deuce

- Si es así, me alegro que les haya hecho ayudarla a pintar – dijo Cleo –. Además, así no molestarán en las pruebas de esta tarde

Cleo dio la vuelta y se volvió a las aulas. Tenía por delante una buena jornada de esfuerzo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Spectra flotaba entre los pasillos del instituto. Procuraba excusarse ante quienes preguntaban por su ausencia el día anterior, alegando que se encontraba indispuesta. En aquel momento solo pensaba en la investigación que tenía que llevar a cabo. Y tan solo esperaba no encontrarse con Invisi Billy. No antes de descubrir la verdad. Y le iba a resultar difícil percibirlo si se pasaba todo el día desapareciendo.

El día de antes

_Clair le comentó a Spectra lo que tenía que hacer_

_- Debes recabar la información que puedas desde todos los puntos de vista – le dijo –. Solo así podrás averiguar la verdad_

Spectra siguió flotando. Antes que terminara el día, tenía varias personas con las que hablar. Ellas le darían las pistas que necesitaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Valentín y Skelita estaban recogiendo hojas secas del suelo y depositándolas en cestos. Llevaban un buen rato con la limpieza, y el vampiro estaba empezando a sentirse cansado

- ¿Te importaría recordarme otra vez por qué estamos haciendo esto? – preguntó

- ¿Recuerdas que ayer no fuimos capaces de quitarte el colgante? – preguntó Skelita

- Lo recuerdo – dijo Valentin llevándose la mano al pecho –. Entre esas tres nubes y tú tratasteis de quitármelo

- Sí, pero por más que tirábamos de él no éramos capaces de quitártelo. Parecía como si lo llevaras pegado al cuello – dijo Skelita

- No me lo recuerdes – dijo Valentín –. Parecía como si él mismo tratase de agarrarse a mi

- Esto significa que necesitas hacer más amistades – dijo Skelita –. ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacer amistades que ayudando a los demás?

Valentín suspiró

- Solo espero que sirva para algo – dijo Valentín mientras echaba más hojas secas en un cesto –. Quiero deshacerme de este colgante y de la maldición que lleva antes que sea demasiado tarde

Entonces ambos vieron que Venus se acercaba a ellos. Ella también llevaba un cesto lleno de hojas secas en las manos

- Gracias haberos ofrecido para ayudarme, chicos – dijo ella –. Entre todos haremos que este patio esté pronto limpio de hojas

- No hay de qué – dijo Skelita –. En mi país también ayudaba con la recogida de hojas secas. Es algo que me gusta mucho

- Lo celebro – dijo Venus –. Cuidar del medio ambiente es importante

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con estas hojas? – preguntó Valentín con curiosidad

- Reciclarlas – respondió Venus –. Estas hojas molidas, al mezclarlas con tierra, se convierten en abono. Así se cuida el medio ambiente

A Valentín le pareció interesante el cuidado del medio ambiente. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, estaba empezando a sentirse útil para los demás. Pero, ¿le ayudaría eso a poder librarse del colgante?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lothar llevaba consigo las flores de lycantro que recogió para Howleen. "Si consigo que se fije en mi con esto, seré afortunado", pensaba.

Miró por todas partes, pero Howleen no aparecía. Se preguntó por donde podía estar. Entonces recordó que estaría buscando a Romulus, por lo que se corrió en su busca.

Tras unos minutos de caminata, la encontró escondida tras un rincón. Parecía que observaba como Romulus y Bram se acercaban hasta el punto donde estaba ella.

Howleen entonces fingió que tropezaba y caía al suelo. Y hubiera llamado la atención de Romulus y Bram de no ser porque les distrajo Clawd que fue a preguntarles algo. Lothar fue entonces en auxilio de Howleen, ayudándola a levantarse

- Es la segunda vez que mi hermano me fastidia los planes – dijo Howleen con rabia –. ¡En cuanto me lo encuentre le voy a morder!

- No hará falta – le dijo Lothar mostrándole las flores –. Mira

Howleen se sorprendió

- ¡Flores de lycantro! – gritó entusiasmada mientras se las arrebataba de las manos – ¡Genial! ¡Con esto podré atraer su atención. Gracias, Lothar. Piensas en todo. Tú sí que eres un amigo de verdad

Y le dio un beso en la frente, alejándose de allí a toda velocidad. Lothar en cambio quedó desolado. Su plan no había tenido el resultado que esperaba. Sin embargo, había alguien más que tenía una expresión de desolación. Era una chica babosa que miraba a Lothar desde la lejanía con una expresión de lástima.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

En las catacumbas, Operetta y Johnny tocaban música. Operetta estaba sentada tocando un antiquísimo órgano, mientras Johnny flotaba en el aire, tocando cuidadosamente su violín. Ambos producían unos sonidos que coordinaban perfectamente, formando una melodía que maravillaba a todo aquel que la escuchaba

- No lo haces nada mal – le dijo Johnny –. Estoy casi impresionado

- Tú tampoco tienes mal estilo – respondió Operetta –. Hacía tiempo que no competía contra alguien que tocara así. Tu estilo es realmente aterrador

- Gracias – dijo Johnny –. Este violín es mi más preciada posesión. Juntos hemos pasado muchas adversidades

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Operetta, sintiendo algo de empatía por aquel fantasma –. ¿Cuáles…?

Las palabras de Operetta quedaron interrumpidas cuando Spectra hizo su aparición ante ellos

- ¡Spectra! – gritó Operetta, sorprendida – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente – le dijo la fantasma –. Estoy investigando algo y necesito que me respondas a unas preguntas

Operetta vio el gesto de determinación de Spectra. Por ello y por la forma de hablar no parecía que buscara información para un artículo de su blog La Chismosa Espectral. Parecía tratarse de algo mucho más serio

- El duelo musical tendrá que esperar, Johnny – dijo, y a continuación, volviéndose a Spectra, añadió: –. Bien, Spectra. Tú dirás

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegó el momento, el grupo de asustadoras en pleno se reunió en el gimnasio. Cleo ya había dado la orden de las coreografías que se tenían que representar. Frankie no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa ante la importancia de la elección de aquella tarde.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar las aspirantes. Iris fue la primera en llegar, seguida por Eliel y Trixie.

También entraron tras ellas una monstruita de piel rosada con una melena de león y bigotes felinos, otra de piel verdosa con el pelo corto color aguamarina, una tercera de piel violeta con el pelo azulado peinado a lo punk y una vistosa sombra de ojos, y una cuarta de piel azulada con el pelo violeta y los ojos amarillos. Frankie las reconoció enseguida como las mismas que habían tratado como ella de formar parte del grupo de asustadoras en el pasado. Durante aquella prueba, Cleo y el equipo de entonces representaron una impecable coreografía, que las aspirantes aplaudieron. Pero cuando llegó el turno de ellas, todas salvo Frankie salieron corriendo. "Parece que quieren volver a intentarlo", pensó la monstruita de los tornillos en el cuello. "Espero que esta vez tengan más suerte".

Todas las que llegaron llevaban puesto el uniforme de aspirantes, que era igual que el de asustadora, salvo porque este no llevaba el símbolo de Monster High

- Creo que ya no llegarán más – dijo Cleo –. Empezaré ahora mismo las pruebas

Cleo se aclaró la garganta, dispuesta a empezar a hablar, cuando de pronto vieron todas como la puerta del gimnasio volvía a abrirse. Esta vez era Scarah la que entraba, acompañada de Vudu.

Cleo le echó una mirada reprobatoria

- Lo... lo siento – se excusó la banshee –. Siento haber llegado tarde. He corrido todo lo que he podido

- No te preocupes, has llegado justo a tiempo – dijo Cleo, adoptando un tono de voz más suave

Scarah fue a colocarse junto al resto de aspirantes, mientras Vudu se apartaba, yendo a sentarse en las gradas

- Suerte – le dijo

Una vez todas las aspirantes estuvieron reunidas, Cleo echó un vistazo a las ocho aspirantes, como si estuviese evaluando mentalmente sus capacidades.

Frankie observó como a las ex asustadoras que desertaron les lanzaba miradas de reproche. Sin duda, no esperaba habérselas vuelto a encontrar.

- Bien, ahora que estáis todas, lo diré bien claro. Solo hay una plaza para entrar en el equipo – dijo Cleo al grupo de aspirantes –. Y está reservada para quien tenga lo que hay que tener. Ya veremos si lo tiene alguna de vosotras. Representaremos una coreografía y os pediremos que la repitáis. Quien no crea poder seguir nuestro ritmo ya puede darse por descartada

Pero Cleo observó que ninguna de las aspirantes daba muestras de querer abandonar

- Parece que todas están altas de moral – susurró Draculaura

- Sí, pero veremos si siguen así cuando nos vean actuar – dijo Clawdeen

- Ghoulia, activa la música. Aquí os mostraremos los movimientos que tenéis que imitar – dijo Cleo

Ghoulia activó la música. Tan pronto comenzó a sonar, el equipo de asustadoras empezó a representar su coreografía.

Empezaron moviendo los brazos y piernas y girando sobre sí mismas como si estuvieran haciendo ejercicios aeróbicos. Seguidamente pusieron los brazos tras la cabeza y dieron varios pasos hacia atrás. Siguieron haciendo más ejercicios aeróbicos alternándolos con vueltas sobre sí mismas nuevamente. Siguieron moviéndose primero hacia la izquierda y después hacia la derecha con gracilidad. Acto seguido giraron sobre sí mismas, culminando la representación levantando los brazos hacia el cielo y moviendo hacia arriba la cabeza.

Las aspirantes observaron una impecable sucesión de movimientos que habían hecho que el grupo se mereciera la victoria en las Asustafinales. Algunas de las aspirantes estaban maravilladas con el espectáculo que estaban viendo, mientras que otras observaban atentamente los movimientos, preguntándose si podrían replicarlos.

Tras varios minutos de coreografía, Cleo dio a Ghoulia la orden de parar la música

- Esto es lo que tenéis que imitar. Es vuestro turno – dijo a las aspirantes

Frankie se esperaba por un momento que la mayoría de las aspirantes saliese corriendo, pero curiosamente ninguna de las aspirantes abandonó antes de empezar. En cuanto Ghoulia activó de nuevo la música, estas se pusieron a bailar imitando los movimientos de Cleo y las demás.

El resultado no pudo ser más dispar. La monstruita con melena de león confundió la izquierda con la derecha a la hora de moverse, lo que hizo que su movimiento se descoordinara con la música, la del pelo aguamarina se mareó de tanto girar cayéndose al suelo, y la del peinado punk y la de piel azulada chocaron entre sí.

Sin embargo, las otras cuatro aspirantes hicieron mejor su imitación. Scarah, Iris y Eliel, gracias a su experiencia previa como asustadoras, replicaron fácilmente los movimientos. Y Trixie, aunque no tenía la misma experiencia, seguía su ritmo sin demasiada dificultad.

- Parece que esas cuatro son las que están esforzándose más por ser asustadoras – observó Gory –, pero les queda mucho para igualar mi estilo

Cuando finalizó la representación, Cleo se dirigió a las aspirantes

- Lo habéis hecho bien todas – dijo –. Pero ninguna tiene ganado todavía el puesto. Vamos a hacer una segunda coreografía, esta con los movimientos más difíciles. Una vez más tendréis que replicarlos

Ghoulia activó una vez más la música. El equipo de asustadoras bailó esta vez con movimientos más complejos y elaborados. Pocas de las aspirantes eran capaces de memorizar sus movimientos.

La coreografía culminó con un salto con pirueta de Cleo desde los hombros de Clawdeen, aterrizando limpiamente en el suelo.

- Vuestro turno – dijo Cleo

Para esta segunda tanda, solo Scarah, Iris, Trixie y Eliel replicaron la coreografía. Las otras cuatro se echaron atrás en cuanto vieron la dificultad de los movimientos. Sin embargo, las cuatro primeras se pusieron a bailar siguiendo los pasos de Cleo y las demás.

En esta ocasión, era más que evidente la dificultad en la imitación de movimientos. Los movimientos fueron más complicados de realizar. Scarah estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, y a Eliel casi se le cayeron las gafas.

Entonces llegó el momento del salto sobre los hombros de otra. Scarah pareció ponerse de acuerdo con Trixie, ya que la primera permitió a la banshee subirse a sus hombros y realizar el salto. Pero Iris y Eliel no parecieron tenerlo tan claro, ya que se pusieron a discutir sobre quien debía subirse a los hombros de quien. Al final, ninguna de las dos consiguió ejecutar el salto con pirueta.

Entonces Cleo dio la orden de detener nuevamente la música. Seguidamente habló:

- Suficiente. Ya he visto todo cuanto tenia que ver. Ha llegado el momento de decir quién podrá pertenecer al equipo

Las cuatro aspirantes miraron a Cleo. Pronto la situación de una de ellas iba a cambiar drásticamente

**Hola a todos. Una semana más, os dejo este episodio. **

**Para la coreografía representada por el equipo de asustadoras, me he inspirado en una coreografía real.**

**Además, os anuncio que después de todos estos episodios "preliminares", en el próximo llegará la verdadera trama de este fic. ¡No os lo perdáis!**

**Una vez más, quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Ralenne: _gracias por tu review. Sobre la familia De Nile, en posteriores episodios sabrás algo más sobre su historia. Y sí, ahora estoy escribiendo dos historias simultáneamente. No va a ser fácil, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda.**

**_Camila: _gracias también por tu review. La historia prosigue**

**_AshlynnHuntsman: _gracias por leer ambas historias**

**_Metalosis dragunov: _no hay de qué. Sí, pensé que vendría bien para darle un enfoque más acertado. Y sí, ha sido una descripción sencilla, pero suficiente a mi parecer para que la atención esté más centrada en Cleo y Nefera.**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 12. La semana que viene, el próximo. ¿Qué aspirante será elegida? ¿Se desanimará Lothar ahora que su plan ha fallado? ¿Hará Valentín buenos amigos? ¿De qué hablará Spectra con Operetta? Y sobre todo ¿Cuántos murales tendrán que pintar Toralei y compañía?**

**Nos veremos la próxima semana. Espero vuestras reviews**


	13. Cita doble

Capítulo 13. Cita doble

Cleo iba decidida

- Iris, Eliel, vosotras no os habéis puesto de acuerdo en el momento en que una tenía que subirse a los hombros de la otra para el salto con pirueta. Eso demuestra que cada una solo pensaba en sí misma, y eso no es lo que estamos buscando en el equipo de asustadoras

Las aludidas bajaron la cabeza

- En cuanto a vosotras dos, Trixie y Scarah – continuó Cleo –, vosotras sí os habéis puesto de acuerdo en quién se subía a los hombros de quién. Habéis demostrado confianza mutua, consiguiendo ejecutar correctamente el movimiento. Eso es lo que hace falta para entrar en el equipo

Ambas se miraron sonrientes. Pero todavía faltaba algo

- Sin embargo, aunque sois dos las que habéis hecho una excelente representación, solo hay un puesto disponible. Por eso he tomado una decisión

Ambas empezaron a temblar. Una de ellas estaba a punto de escuchar una buena noticia

- Scarah, tú eres la que mejor se adapta a lo que estamos buscando – dijo Cleo –. Has sabido ejecutar correctamente todos los movimientos, por lo que creo que sabrás seguir nuestro ritmo. Enhorabuena

Scarah saltó de alegría. Lo había conseguido. Trixie en cambio, bajó la cabeza, desilusionada

- En cuanto a ti, Trixie – siguió diciendo Cleo –. A pesar de no seguir adecuadamente el ritmo, has hecho bien la coreografía, y no te has equivocado en ningún momento. Has demostrado confianza en tu compañera. Por todo ello, y aunque no te he elegido como asustadora, me gustaría contar contigo como reserva

Trixie abrió los ojos, incrédula

- En efecto – dijo Cleo –. Me ha gustado tu estilo, y por eso me gustaría poder contar también contigo. Es decir, si es que aceptas

Trixie no se lo pensó

- ¡Pues claro que acepto! – dijo ella – ¡Podéis contar conmigo, no perderé detalle!

Frankie vio el entusiasmo de Trixie. En cierto modo, le recordaba a sí misma cuando empezó las pruebas como asustadora

- Lo celebro – dijo Cleo –. Enhorabuena a las dos. Bienvenidas al equipo

Scarah y Trixie se chocaron la mano. Ambas estaban más que satisfechas del papel que habían hecho.

- A todas las demás, gracias por presentaros, pero siento decir que vuestro perfil no era el que buscábamos. Más suerte para la próxima

Las aspirantes rechazadas se fueron marchando paulatinamente. Mientras, Vudu fue corriendo a felicitar a Scarah

- ¡Ha sido increíble! – dijo él –. Sabía que serías capaz de lograrlo ¡Enhorabuena!

- Gracias – dijo Scarah –. Ha sido una prueba extremadamente complicada

- Pero has dado lo mejor de ti misma – dijo Vudu –. Me alegro mucho por ti

Mientras Vudu felicitaba a Scarah, Trixie suspiraba de alivio. Sus entrenamientos habían dado buenos resultados. Se preguntaba cuándo llegaría su oportunidad. Entonces vio que Cleo se acercaba a Scarah y ella

- Ya que sois nuevas en el equipo, os comunico que mañana por la noche será la competición de patinaje laberíntico, en la que las asustadoras representaremos nuestra coreografía – dijo –. Vosotras aun no podréis actuar, pero sí podréis tomar nota para la representación que haremos el día siguiente en el Festival de la Luna Llena, en el que Scarah actuará con el equipo

Ambas se impresionaron

- Sé que tendréis poco tiempo, pero dado vuestro nivel actual, no os supondrá mucho problema adaptaros. En cualquier caso, mañana a esta misma hora se volverá a reunir el equipo. Espero vuestra asistencia – dijo Cleo

Seguidamente, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Scarah y Trixie comprendieron que a partir de ese momento, deberían trabajar duro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Howleen estaba preparada con sus flores. Observó como Romulus se despedía de Bram tras mostrarle el catálogo de una joyería. Entonces el lobo se dirigió a su taquilla. Howleen estaba justo detrás, con la cara oculta tras la puerta de la suya, contigua a la de Romulus. Su plan sería cerrar la puerta de su taquilla y regalarle las flores. Esta vez nada podía fallar.

Romulus se acercaba. Ella casi podía oír su respiración. Los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca. Cinco metros. Cuatro metros. Tres metros...

Howleen puso su mano en la puerta de la taquilla, dispuesta a cerrarla de golpe.

Dos metros...

Faltaba poco. Esta vez iba la definitiva

Un metro...

- ¡Howleen, necesito hablar contigo! – dijo una voz femenina delante suyo

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – gritó Howleen apartándose corriendo y dando un traspiés que le hizo caer al suelo y soltar las flores. La cara de Spectra estaba ante ella, habiendo atravesado la puerta de la taquilla.

Otros estudiantes, Romulus incluido, vieron la escena, pero el lobo, tras ver que Howleen empezaba a levantarse, abrió la puerta de su taquilla y siguió con lo suyo

- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! – dijo Howleen mientras terminaba de levantarse – ¿A qué juegas? ¿No podrías hablar con la gente sin atravesar objetos?

- Lo siento mucho. Soy una fantasma, no puedo evitarlo – se excusó Spectra –. Necesito preguntarte algo importante, y es urgente

Howleen vio la expresión de Spectra. Era de completa seriedad. Sería mejor ayudarla, ya pensaría en Romulus más tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Valentín y Skelita habían terminado de recoger hojas. Venus les dio las gracias, y poco después se alejó, dejándoles solos. Ambos entonces charlaron mientras estaban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada

- Me siento rendido – dijo Valentín –. Después de tanto trabajo, se agradece el descansar

- Sí, pero ha sido una buena experiencia ayudar a los demás, ¿no crees? – dijo Skelita

- Sí – dijo Valentín –. Me siento realmente bien después de ayudar a otros

- Me alegra oírlo – dijo Skelita –. Espero que cosas como esta te ayuden a librarte de ese colgante

Valentín la miró

- Gracias por ayudarme – dijo el vampiro –. Yo solo jamás lo habría conseguido

- No tienes por qué dármelas – dijo Skelita –. Es un placer ayudar a integrarse a otros

A Valentín de pronto le vino a la cabeza algo que Skelita le dijo

- Me comentaste que tú también sabías lo que era ser rechazado por todos. ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó el vampiro

Skelita bajó la cabeza

- Fue cuando era pequeña – dijo –. En el colegio de Héxico al que iba, otros monstruos se reían de mi

Valentín se sorprendió

- ¿De ti? – preguntó – ¿Por qué?

- Porque soy una esqueleto – dijo –. Mi hermano y yo éramos los únicos de nuestra especie en aquel colegio, y los demás se reían de mi por lo delgada que era

A Valentín le costó imaginarse como alguien tan alegre y dulce como Skelita podía haberse convertido en objeto de burla por parte de otros compañeros de colegio

- ¿Y como lo superaste? – preguntó Valentín

- Gracias a mi hermano – dijo la esqueleto –. Mi hermano Huesús me defendió de las burlas de los otros, y me enseñó a valerme por mi misma

- Debes querer mucho a tu hermano – dijo Valentín

- Muchísimo – contestó Skelita, mirando al cielo –. El fue uno de los que me apoyó en mi sueño de convertirme en monstruo-diseñadora de moda. Se entristeció cuando supo que tenía que marcharme a Scaris, pero a pesar de todo, me sigue apoyando. Es un buen hermano

- Ojalá yo hubiera tenido algún hermano que me ayudara – dijo Valentín, mirando también al cielo –. Soy hijo único, nunca he tenido a nadie más que a esas tres nubes

Skelita le miró

- Has debido sentirte entonces muy solo – dijo Skelita –, pero aun así no deberías despreciar su compañía. Ellos se preocupan por ti

- Ya... – dijo él – ¿Crees que será cosa de la maldición por lo que nunca puedo confiar en nadie?

- Es posible – dijo Skelita –, pero no temas, encontraremos el modo de deshacerla

- Eso espero – dijo Valentín suspirando

Entonces ambos vieron de pronto que Jinafire estaba ante ellos

- Por fin te encuentro, Skelita – dijo –. Me voy a la residencia. ¿vienes?

- Sí, como no – respondió la esqueleto, quien se fue levantando –. Te veré mañana, Valentín

- Hasta mañana – dijo él –, y gracias

Ambas amigas se fueron alejando. Jinafire parecía estar esperando a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para que Valentín no las escuchara

- ¿Por qué estás con ese vampiro? – le preguntó por fin – ¿No recuerdas lo que nos contaron Frankie y las otras sobre él?

- Lo recuerdo – dijo Skelita –, pero ellas no sabían toda la verdad. Escucha

Skelita le contó todo acerca de la maldición que pesaba sobre Valentín y los esfuerzos que estaba tratando de hacer para librarse de ella. Con cada cosa que le contaba, Jinafire se iba sorprendiendo más. Cuando Skelita terminó de hablar, la dragona estaba sin palabras

- Así que era por eso por lo que actuaba así – dijo –. Entonces Draculaura debería saberlo también

- Todas deberían saberlo – dijo Skelita –. Quizá así podrían ayudarle a librarse de ese colgante

- Te ayudaré – dijo Jinafire –. Siento haber pensado mal de ese vampiro, pero si está en peligro, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados

- Gracias, Jin – dijo Skelita –. Si le ayudamos entre todos, seguro que lo conseguirá

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella noche, Frankie y Jackson habían quedado con Cupido y Andy. Todos juntos fueron a cenar a un restaurante.

Durante algunos minutos, todo fue silencio. Cupido parecía tensa, por lo que Frankie fue la que decidió romper el hielo

- Bueno, y... ¿cuál será tu nuevo instituto, Cupido? – preguntó

Cupido agradeció la pregunta. Rápidamente empezó a hablar:

- Se llama Ever After High, y es un instituto para personajes de cuento de hadas – dijo ella

- ¿En serio? – dijo Frankie sorprendida – ¡Vaya! Apenas he leído cuentos de hadas en mi corta vida, pero sé que estos suelen ser historias fantásticas

- Es mucho más que eso – terció Jackson –. Recuerdo que mi madre me contaba cuando era pequeño historias sobre reinos fantásticos y príncipes que rescataban princesas enfrentándose a todo tipo de peligros

- Hmmm... ¿algo parecido a como tú me salvaste? – le preguntó Frankie

Jackson enrojeció. Nunca se le había ocurrido verlo de ese modo. Él distaba mucho de ser un príncipe, pero si existían cualidades para ser una princesa, Frankie las cumplía con creces

- Eeeeeh, algo parecido – dijo al fin Jackson –. Aunque yo no soy un príncipe, ni tengo un reino que gobernar

Todos se echaron a reír

- Pero para mi siempre serás un maravilloso príncipe – le dijo Frankie, a quien le saltaban chispas de los tornillos

Jackson sonrió

- ¿Y tú, Andy? – le preguntó entonces Frankie – ¿No recuerdas cuentos así?

- Sí, los recuerdo. Mi madre también me los contaba – dijo Andy, nostálgico –. Esos cuentos y sus valores eran lo que me ayudaba a evadirme del complicado ambiente en que me crié

Los demás le miraron comprensivamente. Cupido le puso su mano sobre el brazo

- Ya no estás en ese ambiente, Andy – dijo ella –. Ahora sabes dominar tu ira, y ya eres capaz de transformarte voluntariamente

Andy asintió. Sí, ya no tendría por qué sentirse mal por el pasado. Debía centrarse en el presente.

- ¿Y ya lo tienes todo listo, Cupido? – preguntó Frankie

- Sí, ya estoy casi lista – dijo ella –. Me cuesta creer que en tres días tenga que marcharme de aquí. ¿Por qué es tan complicado cambiar de ambiente?

- Marcharse de un lugar en que has echado raíces es complicado – dijo Andy –. Cuando me marché del pueblo de _normies_ en el que vivía, me costó mucho, aunque sabía que me marchaba por el bien de todos

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Jackson –. Cuando me trasladaron a Monster High, al principio pensaba que sería peor que el lugar donde antes estaba, al que me sentía muy apegado, pero con el tiempo comprendí que sería por mi bien, y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. O mejor dicho, lo segundo mejor

Jackson le dedicó una grata sonrisa a Frankie, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse

- Tenéis razón – dijo Cupido –. No debo temer a los cambios. Espero que

La cena dio paso a un paseo a la luz de la luna. Ambas parejas vieron la belleza de la misma, a la que solo faltaban dos días para estar llena.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Cupido a Andy –. Me pregunto si allá donde voy miraré la luna de la misma manera

- Seguro que sí – dijo Andy, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella –. Piensa en este lugar cada vez que la veas. Así recordarás estos momentos

- Lo haré – dijo ella, deseando que aquel momento no se terminara nunca

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cleo volvió a su casa, tras un día agotador. Tras el instituto, Deuce y ella habían salido al cine, y después a cenar. No le sorprendió entonces no encontrar a nadie en su casa. Su madre le había dicho que salían a cenar fuera. Perfecto, ahora podría disfrutar de un rato de tranquilidad.

Entonces se le ocurrió un plan. Para el Festival debería estar radiante, para poder ser el centro de atención tras la representación de las asustadoras. Ya tenía un modelito preparado para la ocasión, pero le faltaban los ornamentos. Se le ocurrió que podría coger algunas de las joyas de su madre sin que esta se enterase. Había unos pendientes de escarabajo dorado que le encantaban, y sabía que ella casi nunca se los ponía. Sería perfecto, pues se los llevaría y los devolvería tras el festival.

Con sumo cuidado, Cleo entró en la habitación de sus padres. En lo alto de una estantería estaba el joyero de su madre, junto a otras muchas estatuillas y frasquitos de cristal.

El problema era que el joyero estaba demasiado alto. Cleo apenas alcanzaba estirando sus brazos, pero con cuidado logró asir el joyero. Procedió entonces a retirarlo con cuidado. Pero no reparó en que una estatuilla con forma de chacal que había al lado empezó a moverse, y justo cuando Cleo logró coger el joyero, la estatuilla cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos. Cleo se asustó.

- Espero que no fuera algo muy valioso – dijo –. Será mejor que saque los pendientes, devuelva el joyero a su sitio y recoja esos pedazos antes de que vuelvan.

Cleo salió a toda prisa de la habitación. De pronto, empezó a formarse una oscura humareda que poco a poco empezó a materializarse más y más, formando una figura humanoide que abrió los ojos

- ¡Soy libre! – gritó la figura

**Hola a todos. Ya está terminado el siguiente episodio, y con este van 13. Espero que no haya supersticiosos entre los lectores.**

**Mirando el album de Skelita del que os hablé capítulos atrás, se ve que también tiene un hermano mayor. Le he puesto de nombre Huesús, una combinación entre "Hueso" y Jesús.**

**En referencia al comentario de Jinafire, algunos estudiantes que viven lejos de sus familias viven en residencias de estudiantes cercanas a Monster High. Jinafire y Skelita están entre los estudiantes que usan este tipo de alojamiento.**

**Cupido ya ha hablado de Ever After High, su "futuro" instituto. No voy a ser más descriptivo al respecto, para eso ya está mi otro fic "El yesquero mágico".**

**Una vez más, quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review. La historia se acerca a su punto más interesante**

**_AshlynnHuntsman: _pues sí, la acción se acerca. Y sí, Scarah se ha convertido en asustadora.**

**_Depredador Scar:_ gracias también por tu review. La abuela de Cleo aparecerá más veces en la historia.**

**_Ralenne: _sí, a Toralei siempre le gusta gastar bromas a los nuevos, pero como siempre algo le acaba saliendo algo mal. **

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 12. La semana que viene, el próximo. ¿Se adaptarán Scarah y Trixie al equipo? ¿Qué va a preguntarle Spectra a Howleen? ¿De qué hablará Spectra con Operetta? ¿Qué ha liberado (involuntariamente) Cleo? Y sobre todo ¿Alguien ha tenido otro _deja vu_?**

**Nos veremos la próxima semana. Espero vuestras reviews**


	14. Noche de patinaje laberíntico I

**¡Ya hemos superado las 50 reviews! Para celebrarlo, aquí os dejo con un capítulo XL**

Capítulo 14. Noche de patinaje laberíntico (1ª parte)

Cleo volvió a la habitación de sus padres provista de una escoba y un recogedor

- Qué extraño – dijo entonces al ver los restos de la figura –. Juraría que había arena entre los fragmentos cuando se rompió. Bah, me lo habré imaginado

Cleo entonces recogió lo más deprisa que pudo los restos de la estatuilla, y colocó otra parecida para suplir la falta de la que se había roto.

Lo que Cleo no sabía era que una silueta lo había estado observando todo, escondida desde las sombras

- ¿Quién sería? – se preguntó en voz baja –. Se parece a Isis, pero es más joven. ¿Podría ser que...?

Entonces se fijó en una foto que había sobre una mesita de noche. En ella se mostraba a los padres de Cleo, junto a dos niñas, una que de pelo azul que parecía una niña de nueve años, y otra de pelo negro que parecía una de seis. Ambas eran muy parecidas a su madre, y en la foto parecían estar peleándose

- Justo lo que me imaginaba – dijo la silueta –. Pero... ¿Isis se casó con Ramsés? Si, es él. Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier sitio. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo llevaré encerrado

La silueta agudizó el oído. Se escuchaban pasos acercándose

- Será mejor que escape. Tengo que encontrar a mis sirvientes – dijo la silueta, quien hábilmente escapó por la ventana que había en la habitación

Cleo volvió a entrar

- Diría que he oído a alguien – dijo mientras miraba de un lado a otro de la habitación –. Me lo habré imaginado también

Cleo decidió volver a su habitación. Se sentía cansada después de un día tan duro, por lo que se fue a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

El resto de la familia llegó más tarde. Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Cleo profundamente dormida

- Ha debido tener un día agotador – dijo Ramsés

- Sí – dijo Isis –. Mañana nos contará

Los padres de Cleo siguieron hasta su habitación. Sin embargo, Ramsés pareció detenerse un momento

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – le preguntó Isis

- Nada – dijo entonces Ramsés –. Me ha parecido tener un presentimiento. Supongo que me lo habré imaginado

Nefera por su parte, se dirigió a su habitación, poniéndose nuevamente en la labor de reconstruir el Puzzle Milenario.

- Tengo que lograrlo... – dijo entre dientes mientras trataba de encajar piezas

Poco a poco algunas de las piezas iban encajando. Ya tenía montadas las piezas que rodeaban a la base, pero las demás todavía seguían sin encajar.

Nefera miró el reloj. Era la una de la mañana, pero poco le importaba. Si había logrado encajar parte de aquellas piezas, no debería tardar demasiado en unir las demás.

- Solo una pieza más – dijo con una voz somnolienta –. Una pieza más y estará acabado...

Pero a pesar de su empeño, se quedó dormida en su escritorio.

- Te esfuerzas mucho, Nefera – dijo con voz suave su abuela, que la había visto caer rendida –, pero todo gran esfuerzo necesita su descanso

Tuya apagó la luz de la lámpara y le echó una manta por encima a su nieta

- Me recuerdas a tu tía – dijo –. Ella tampoco se habría rendido a la hora de reconstruir este objeto.

Tuya abandonó silenciosamente la habitación. Estaba orgullosa de su nieta, pero ¿lograría completar el objeto?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, todos los alumnos estaban expectantes. Había llegado el día de la competición de patinaje laberíntico.

Spectra había dejado parcialmente de lado su investigación para escribir una noticia detallada del evento que iba a tener lugar esa noche.

Con una habilidad profesional, creó una entrada en la que indicaba con todo detalle como fue el último enfrentamiento entre Monster High y Ciudad de Granito, incluyendo una foto finish de Draculaura ganando a Rocco.

Una vez hubo terminado, suspiró. Ojalá no hubiese discutido con Invisi Billy. Así podría mostrarle antes que a nadie la entrada para que opinara si le gustaba.

Entonces volvió a su mente la idea de la investigación que tenía pendiente de finalizar. Rápidamente, agarró su teléfono y se puso a teclear. Le faltaban dos interrogatorios, y tenía que darse prisa si quería averiguar cuanto antes la verdad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draculaura llegó al instituto en su coche, un magnífico descapotable negro con adornos rosas. No era la única alumna que asistía a clases en su propio coche, pero afortunadamente encontró sitio donde aparcar con facilidad. Entonces se fijó en que Ghoulia estaba descendiendo de su zombi-moto, la cual había estacionado en el aparcamiento para motos habilitado

- Hola Ghoulia – dijo la vampiresa

La zombi gimió

- Sí, ya sé que hoy es un día importante – dijo Draculaura –. Estoy realmente emocionada con la actuación de esta noche ¡Va a ser vampitástico!

Entonces vieron a Clawdeen, que llegaba junto a su hermano. La vampiresa fue rápido a abrazar al hombre lobo

- ¡Hola, Clawd! – dijo ella –. Me alegro de verte

- Yo también – dijo el lobo –. Espero que estés a punto para animarnos esta noche

- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo la vampiresa –. El equipo ha entrenado duro esta semana

- Lo corroboro – terció Clawdeen –. Además, ahora tenemos dos nuevas integrantes, Scarah y Trixie

- ¿Dos? – preguntó Clawd –. Creía que solo necesitabais una

- Así es, pero a Cleo le gustó mucho el estilo de ambas, así que Scarah es la que se incorpora al equipo y Trixie será suplente – dijo Draculaura

- De todos modos, ninguna de ellas debutará esta noche – dijo Clawdeen –. Espero que tomen buena nota de todo

Ghoulia gimió

- Ghoulia tiene razón, no debes preocuparte – dijo Draculaura –. Todo saldrá bien

De pronto, el grupo vio como Valentín se dirigía a la entrada del instituto. Llevaba consigo una aparatosa máquina de escribir dorada

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué está haciendo ese vampiro? – preguntó rabiosamente Clawd

- ¡Cálmate, hermano! – dijo Clawdeen –. Recuerda lo que dijo la directora. Ya no puede hipnotizar a nadie

- Eso no hace que me quede más tranquilo con su presencia – dijo Clawd

- Ni yo – dijo Draculaura –. Deberíamos seguirle a ver qué se propone

Los cuatro le siguieron a distancia prudencial. Entonces observaron como se dirigía hacia Robecca y le entregaba la máquina de escribir

- Aquí tienes tu máquina arreglada, Robecca – dijo el vampiro –. No ha sido fácil, teniendo en cuenta la antigüedad de la misma, pero por suerte tenía en casa un ejemplar casi de la época del tuyo. Te he puesto teclas nuevas y he revisado el rodillo. Todo está en condiciones

- Gracias, Valentín – dijo Robecca –. No imaginas lo difícil que es encontrar piezas para esta máquina de escribir. No sé qué hubiera hecho de no ser por ti

- No hace falta que me des las gracias – dijo el vampiro humildemente –. Ha sido un placer

Seguidamente, Valentín entró en el instituto. En ese momento, Draculaura casi salta sobre Robecca

- ¡Lo he visto todo! – dijo la vampiresa – ¿Por qué le das las gracias a Valentín? ¿No ves que trata de robarte el corazón?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – le preguntó Robecca –. Valentín solo se ha ofrecido para arreglar mi máquina de escribir

- Pero seguro que pretende robarte el corazón – dijo alarmada Draculaura –. Créeme, esa es su forma de actuar

- Pues en ese caso, debe planear robar el corazón de alumnos y alumnas, así como del personal del centro – dijo Robecca

Los otros cuatro la miraron extrañados

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Clawdeen

- Porque desde ayer ha estado ayudando a todo el mundo – respondió Robecca –. Ayudó a Venus a recoger hojas, ha estado ayudando a cortar el césped del jardín del colegio, ha organizado mejor las instalaciones que usan los zombis del club de ajedrez y ahora va a ayudar al Señor Ogro con la limpieza del gimnasio

Los demás no se podían creer lo que estaban escuchando

- ¿De verdad ha hecho todo eso? – preguntó Clawd

- Por lo menos eso me ha dicho Skelita, que fue quien me sugirió su ayuda – respondió Robecca

- ¿Skelita ayudándole? – dijo Clawdeen – Qué extraño. ¿Y si pretende robarle el corazón a ella, a pesar que le advertimos que no se acercara?

- No creo que a Valentín le sirviera de nada – dijo Clawd –. Los esqueletos son solo huesos, no tienen corazón

- No me refería a "ese" corazón, Clawd – gruñó Clawdeen – ¡Vamos, Draculaura, tenemos que hablar urgentemente con Skelita!

Clawdeen se llevó a la vampiresa, quien no había dicho una palabra ¿estaría preocupada por una posible vuelta a las andadas de Valentín? ¿O quizá confundida por ese repentino cambio de conducta?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella tarde, Wydowna y Jinafire estaban en el antro comercial. Wydowna miraba varios de los bocetos que le había hecho Jinafire

- Nunca imaginé que fueses capaz de dibujar tan rápido – dijo Wydowna –. Ni siquiera yo soy capaz, a pesar de tener tantos brazos

- Digamos que tengo un estilo único – dijo Jinafire con toda tranquilidad –. Cuando tengo claras las ideas, las dibujo rápidamente

- Estoy impresionada también de lo bien que has sabido reflejar mis gustos – dijo Wydowna mientras pasaba hojas –. De todos tus bocetos, el que más me ha gustado ha sido este

La chica araña le mostró un dibujo

- No me sorprende – dijo Jinafire –. De todos, este es el que más trabajo me ha dado. Normalmente tarde cuatro segundos en dibujar, y con este he tardado cinco

- Me ha parecido maravilloso – dijo Wydowna –. Si quiero un nuevo estilo de vestimenta, este es el que necesito. Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar un modelo como este

- Eso ya será más complicado – dijo Jinafire –. Si buscas un modelo exactamente igual que este, podrías pasarte siglos buscando. Podrías haberme dejado que te lo confeccionara, por algo soy monstruo-diseñadora

- Gracias, pero no quería causarte más molestias – dijo Wydowna

- No sería molestia, créeme – dijo Jinafire –. Y por cierto, ¿por qué no ha venido Operetta con nosotras?

- Tenía que entrenarse para la competición de esta noche – dijo Wydowna –. Espero ir a verla a ella y a los otros en cuanto terminemos

- Yo también – dijo Jinafire –. Nunca he visto una competición de patinaje laberíntico, tengo curiosidad

Jinafire entonces reparó en que Wydowna estaba mirando hacia la izquierda

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó la dragona

Wydowna tenía muy abiertos los ojos. Entonces señaló con una de sus manos hacia la izquierda.

Jinafire miró. Era un escaparate

- A esto sí que se le llama casualidad – murmuró Jinafire

Wydowna corrió hacia el escaparate

- ¡Este es mi modelo! – dijo ilusionada – ¡Este! ¡Voy a hacerme con él ahora mismo!

- No te detendré – dijo Jinafire –. Sin duda, ese conjunto y tú estáis hechos el uno para el otro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Romulus y Bram también rondaban por el antro comercial

- Por aquí hay varias joyerías – dijo el lobo –. Podrías comprarle algún collar o algunos pendientes

- Podría – dijo Bram –, pero es difícil impresionar a una vampiresa. Me gustaría regalarle algo que la impresionara de verdad

- Me recuerdas a Clawd – dijo Romulus –. Cuando fue el 1600 cumpleaños de Draculaura, él también buscaba la forma de impresionarla

- Ah, sí, lo recuerdo. Se armó un gran revuelo por culpa de aquel vampiro robacorazones – dijo Bram –. Lo que no consigo recordar es qué fue lo que le regaló Clawd

- Creo que fue algo que a ella le recordara verdaderamente su amor – dijo Romulus –. A primera vista, parecían un montón de objetos sin valor, pero en realidad constituían una prueba de los grandes momentos que pasaron juntos

A Bram se le iluminó la mente

- ¡Eso es! – dijo –. Gory no necesita joyas ni objetos caros en nuestro aniversario. Lo que necesita es algo que recuerde los grandes momentos que pasamos juntos

- Veo que la idea de Clawd ha creado escuela – dijo –. ¿Y qué piensas regalarle, entonces?

- Algo que le recuerde el momento en que nos conocimos – dijo Bram –, pero creo que necesitaré ayuda

- Descuida, yo te echaré una mano – dijo Romulus –. Pero antes de eso, necesito que me ayudes. Hay una monstruita a la que voy a hacerle un regalo, y necesito que me aconsejes

- Me parece justo – dijo Bram –. Por aquí hay una tienda de moda y complementos que le gusta a Gory, y en la que podrías encontrar justo lo que buscas

Ambos se pusieron en camino. La operación regalo estaba en marcha

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cupido finalizó su programa de radio. Aquella penúltima jornada había estado Abbey ayudándola

- Gracias por colaborar por última vez, Abbey – dijo ella

- No ser nada – dijo la yeti –. Pero yo echar de menos esto cuando tú marcharte

- Yo también echaré de menos las emisiones – dijo Cupido –. Sé que una vez discutimos haciendo un trabajo de clase, pero quiero decirte que te considero una buena amiga. Sin otro punto de vista, ni este programa ni mi vida aquí habrían sido lo mismo

Cupido la abrazó. Abbey se sorprendió, pero lo comprendió

- Tú también ser una buena amiga – dijo Abbey –. Sin ti, primavera no parecerme lo mismo

Entonces se separaron

- Tener que irme – dijo Abbey –. Yo prepararme para competición. Ser un placer ayudarte este tiempo

Seguidamente se fue. Cupido miró entonces a su alrededor. El estudio de radio. Aquel lugar en que pasó tanto tiempo ayudando parejas. Solo le quedaba un día. Un día y todo aquel estudio dejaría de existir. Un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió.

Andy de pronto apareció en el estudio. Llevaba el torso desnudo, con el símbolo de Monster High pintado.

- Hola, Cupido – dijo él

- Hola, Andy – dijo ella – ¿qué haces así?

- Esta noche es la competición de patinaje laberíntico – dijo Andy –. Kipling y yo iremos a animar. ¿Vienes también?

Cupido pensó. Si iba a ser uno de sus últimos días en Monster High, ¿qué mejor forma de aprovecharlo que ver aquella competición?

- Sí – dijo –. Dame tiempo para cerrar el estudio y voy

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toralei, Purrsephone y Meowlody estaban exhaustas. Se habían pasado desde el día anterior pintando y pintando sin parar. Catrine era sin duda una verdadera artista, pero las órdenes que les había dado para pintar aquellos muros habían sido realmente agotadoras.

- Sí, yo también estoy agotada de tanto pintar – dijo Toralei –. Esto ha sido realmente humillante. Pero no os preocupéis, en breve podremos desquitarnos. Rocco y los suyos están a punto de llegar. Seguro que serán capaces de vencer

Purrsephone y Meowlody ronronearon. Sí, era cierto. Ahora podrían desquitarse viendo como Monster High perdía

- ¡Miau, si estoy llena de pintura! – dijo Toralei, percatándose de pronto –. Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme inmediatamente, antes de que Rocco me vea así

La gata echó a correr hacia los vestuarios. Las gemelas la siguieron

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Robecca y Lagoona llegaron al mismo tiempo al vestuario. Lagoona llevaba consigo su teléfono

- ¿Quién nos habrá citado en el vestuario diez minutos antes de que lleguen los demás? – preguntó Lagoona

- No lo sé – dijo Robecca –, pero esto me parece muy sospechoso

- ¿Y por qué no te ha avisado a ti? – preguntó Lagoona

- Yo no tengo teléfono, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Robecca –. No termino de entenderme con estas modernidades

De pronto, ante ambas apareció Spectra

- Me alegra que hayáis llegado a tiempo – dijo ella

- ¿Tú me has enviado este mensaje? – preguntó Lagoona

- Sí – dijo Spectra –. Siento todo este secretismo, pero hay algo importante que necesito preguntaros, ya que de ello depende mi investigación

Ambas miraron a Spectra. Tenía un gesto de preocupación

- Está bien, tú dirás – dijo Robecca

Spectra tardó unos minutos en hacerles una serie de preguntas, a las cuales ambas respondieron. Una voz hubo finalizado el interrogatorio, Spectra pareció satisfecha

- Gracias por todo – dijo la fantasma –. Me habéis ayudado bastante. Os agradecería que no comentaseis de esto con nadie

Ambas asintieron

- Será mejor que me marche. El equipo está a punto de llegar. Mucha suerte con la competición

Acto seguido desapareció atravesando una pared. Clawd y el resto del equipo llegó entonces al vestuario

- Me alegro que estéis ya aquí – dijo el capitán –. Es el momento de prepararse para la competición

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde, las gradas se estaban llenando. Los alumnos de ambos institutos, estaban llegando. Además de algunos invitados

- Qué bien que os hayáis animado a asistir – dijo Deuce –. No hay muchos humanos que asistan a presenciar esta competición

- Teníamos curiosidad por asistir – dijo Clair –. Además, Frankie nos invitó

- Y la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que entre vosotros existían deportes como este – dijo Chad

- ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó Deuce –. También podemos jugar al fútbol, al baloncesto… realmente no somos tan diferentes

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Lilith –. Y estoy impaciente por ver este acontecimiento

- No os olvidéis de nosotros – dijo Ernie –. Vamos a tomar nota para ver si nuestro instituto puede formar un equipo

- ¡Y así podremos competir! – dijo Bernie

- Lo celebro – dijo Deuce – ¡Eh, mirad, ahí salen las asustadoras!

En efecto, el equipo hizo inmediatamente su aparición. Nueve asustadoras salieron dispuestas a representar su mejor coreografía. En medio de los focos y la música, las nueve siluetas representaron una impecable coreografía, que culminó con un salto mortal de Cleo que ejecutó con éxito

- ¡Bravo! – aplaudió Deuce – ¡Esta es mi Cleo!

- ¡Esa Frankie! – gritó Holt, que parecía haber aparecido de repente entre ellos – ¡Eres electrizante!

Mientras el equipo representaba su coreografía, Scarah y Trixie estaban en las gradas, observando detalladamente todo movimiento de las asustadoras. Tenían que hacer lo posible para estar a la altura el día siguiente.

Una vez hubo terminado la coreografía, anunciaron por megafonía a los participantes. Unos focos iluminaron una de las salidas a la pista

- ¡El entrenador, Clawd Wolf! – anunció el comentarista

El hombre lobo apareció llevando un traje negro con líneas rosas, sobre el cual llevaba una armadura azul con el símbolo de Monster High

- ¡Operetta! – siguió el comentarista

Operetta apareció llevando un vestido blanco con dibujos de discos de música en diferentes colores. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una larga coleta, y un nuevo antifaz en forma de corazón con el dibujo de unas teclas de piano

- ¡Manny Taur! – dijo el comentarista

El minotauro hizo su aparición llevando una armadura igual que la de Clawd

- ¡Gil Webber! – continuó el comentarista

Gil apareció. El también tenía una armadura como la de sus compañeros

- ¡Lagoona Blue! – dijo el comentarista

La monstruita de agua salada apareció con un vestido negro sobre el cual llevaba la parte superior de una camiseta amarilla con dibujos negros y rosas. Llevaba el pelo suelto, salvo dos pequeños mechones, uno a cada lado de la cabeza. En la mano llevaba un casco azul con lo que parecía una aleta de pez en su parte superior.

- ¡Heath Burns! – dijo el comentarista

El elemental de fuego apareció con la cabeza ardiendo. Él también llevaba el traje de los chicos

- ¡Rochelle Goyle! – anunció el comentarista

La gárgola apareció llevando su ropa habitual, además de un casco negro

- ¡Robecca Steam! – dijo el comentarista

Robecca apareció también con su ropa habitual. Era la única que en lugar de llevar patines de ruedas se valía del vapor que salía de sus botas. Apareció radiante y llena de entusiasmo, como siempre que competía en patinaje laberíntico

- ¡Y por último, los dos nuevos fichajes del equipo! – dijo el comentarista – ¡Abbey Bominable...!

La yeti apareció llevando un vestido negro con una línea verde en la parte superior y la parte de las piernas en color azul. Llevaba el pelo corto hasta el cuello, y su casco era azul y se asemejaba a un cubito de hielo derritiéndose

- ¡... y Rider!

Un sireno en silla de ruedas hizo su aparición. Tenía la piel azulada, al igual que sus ojos, y su pelo consistía en una larga cresta de pelo azul. Era muy robusto y tenía tatuajes en ambos brazos. Iba vestido con una camiseta de tirantes amarilla, y las radios de las ruedas de su silla eran gruesas y su forma se asemejaba la de llamas ardiendo

Los estudiantes de Monster High, así como los humanos, aplaudieron al equipo

- ¡Y ahora llega el turno del equipo de Ciudad de Granito! – anunció el comentarista

Rocco y su equipo aparecieron desde la otra salida. Todos llevaban armaduras moradas con el símbolo de una flor de lis en negro.

Toralei no dejaba de animarlos desde el otro lado de la grada

- ¡Vamos, Rocco! – gritó ella, que llevaba un banderín y una bufanda con los colores de ese instituto – ¡Acabad con ellos!

Ambos equipos se fueron retirando para sus respectivos banquillos. Clawd se dirigió a su equipo

- Tal y como lo planeamos – dijo él –. Rochelle, Abbey y Heath. Los tres competiréis de salida

La gárgola, la yeti y el elemental de fuego asintieron, y patinaron hacia la rampa de salida, donde Rocco y dos de los miembros de su equipo ya esperaban

- Hola, Rochelle – dijo él –. Espero que estéis preparados para ser derrotados

- _Au contraire_ – dijo ella –. Vosotros seréis los vencidos

- Creo que elegiste el instituto equivocado, Rochelle – dijo otra gárgola, tan corpulenta como Rocco, pero sin pelo, con las orejas más puntiagudas y con un colmillo sobresaliéndole por el lado izquierdo de la boca –. Nuestro instituto va a daros una paliza, gracias a nuestra nueva estrategia que consiste en...

- ¡Basta, Gary! – dijo Rocco –. No les des detalles. Guárdate las cartas para el momento oportuno

Rochelle no flaqueó. Ya sabía de qué eran capaces estas gárgolas. Y pensar que ella había pertenecido a su equipo, disfrazándose de chico.

Mientras, Garrott veía el cruce de miradas entre ambos

- ¿Así que ese era el antiguo instituto de Rochelle? – preguntó

- Sí – le dijo Deuce –. Y en este deporte eran los más peligrosos. Cuando competimos contra ellos, nos dieron una paliza monstruosa, que nos dejó lesionados a tres miembros del equipo de entonces

Garrott no hizo más que preocuparse frente a aquellos comentarios. Deuce, anticipándose, añadió:

- Pero Rochelle ya conoce sus tácticas y el medio de hacerles frente. No te procupes, Garrott, ella es realmente fuerte

Garrott se animó

- Lo sé – dijo –. Y por eso confío en ella

Ambos equipos ya estaban preparados. Entonces dieron la señal de salida, haciendo que todos ellos empezaran a patinar

**Hola a todos. Este fic ya lleva más de 50 reviews, y espero que pronto sean muchas más. Gracias a todos por hacerlo posible.**

**En este episodio por fin he detallado los trajes de los miembros de equipo de Patinaje laberíntico. Espero haber sido exacto en las descripciones.**

**De la misma manera, ha debutado por fin el "miembro secreto" del equipo, Rider. Ya se estrenó hace tiempo su episodio en español, y en el mismo, Clawd mencionó que le gustaría contar con él en el equipo. **

**Y no me olvido de los humanos de Nuevo Salem. Mis historias de MH no serían lo mismo sin ellos.**

**Una última observación: Robecca no tiene teléfono móvil, no le gustan las modernidades. Aunque en el especial "Una fiesta divina de la muerte" se ve que tiene uno, pero eso puede que se deba a un fallo de los creadores.**

**Un episodio más, quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Depredador Scar:_ ya hemos pasado el capítulo 13. La próxima superstición será si publico en un martes/viernes 13**

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review. La historia sigue**

**_Ralenne: _gracias también por tu review**

**_Metalosis dragunov: _sí, esas antigüedades son realmente impresionantes. He tenido la ocasión de visitar recientemente un museo con antigüedades egipcias y me ha gustado mucho. En cuanto a mi perfil, consideré que ya era hora de actualizarlo después de llevar cuatro años con las mismas frases.**

**_AshlynnHuntsman: _¡Exacto! Scarah ya es asustadora, pero todavía le falta un poco para que la veas en acción. En cuanto a ese "ser", en posteriores capítulos sabrás más sobre él. **

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 14. La semana que viene, el próximo. ¿Quién ganará la competición? ¿Qué pretenderá el ser misterioso? ¿Qué regalará Romulus a "una monstruita especial"? ¿Cuáles serán las conclusiones de Spectra? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo es posible que la longitud del pelo de algunas monstruitas varíe tanto de un modelo a otro?**

**Nos veremos la próxima semana. Espero vuestras reviews**


End file.
